The Arrangement
by sarenelsoria
Summary: Bilbo never joins quest and Middle Earth has a hard winter, both the Shire and Erebor nearly Bilbo goes to seek aide from Erebor, in order to prevent the hobbits from being defenseless.He thinks to prepose a trade of skills, learning fighting and teaching the dwarves how to farm. He does not expect Thorin to believe that he has found his ONE, hobbits don't believe in ONES
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The winter had been one of the hardest to ever hit the Shire, now that it was spring it was decided by the Tooks that something must be done. Although the hobbits had not had a ruling family in generations, officially all their rulers were taken from the Took line. All Tooks and those related to them had training in how to rule the land the hobbits inhabited. No one considered the Shire a kingdom anymore, particularly not the hobbits, as they were a peaceful people and would never ordinarily consider harming anyone. However last winter they had been beset by marauders, orks and wolves, trying to get to their rich food supply and not caring how many people were killed in the process. People discovered that most of the Shire had a lot of food and no way to defend it. Those that were not killed almost starved and so it was decided that this state of affairs was intolerable.

They had used travelers and messengers and found a city that had faired as badly as they had. They had hoped that the elves would be the ones in trouble, as they had a better relationship with them. However it was the dwarves city of Erebor that had nearly starved. The city had it even worse than the Shire, they had been exiled by a dragon for eighty years, and then finally they were able to defeat the dragon. Only to face an army of Orks and Goblins, the dragon had burnt most of the crops in Laketown and neither Laketown nor the Mirkwood elves had offered aide. The royal family had been badly injured by the battle and had spent much of the winter recovering from their wounds, as their kinsmen Dain attempted to assist them, by ruling as they recovered. Dain had many gifts, but diplomacy wasn't one of them, he had so alienated the neighboring kingdoms that the dwarves had been forced to rely upon themselves and hunt the countryside for food, avoiding groups of elves who did not like them in their woods. It had not been a good winter for the dwarves of Erebor, but their misfortune was a boon to the hobbits. They needed strength of arms and dwarves at least were more likely to keep their word than men. They could not afford to ask the elves for aid again, though elves were fond of hobbits and it was mutual on both ends, the hobbits could not continue to rely upon the good graces of Lord Elrond. They needed someone with strength that needed the hobbits as much as the hobbits needed them. When the Thrain discovered that Erebor was having problems, he decided that one of his relations would go to the Shire. He unfortunately could not go, because he was old and had been sick that winter and was still recovering. So he put it up for a vote, calling together all his family and having them decide who was to go. Ultimately they picked Bilbo Baggins, as he was interested in other people and had a refinement that the rest of the family lacked.

Bilbo was not overjoyed at the news that he would be setting off to places unknown, to attempt to get a foreign dwarves king to agree to offer an exchange of aide. However he had been raised a Baggins and a Took, he could not refuse his family, not when his refusal could lead to more hobbits dying. So Bilbo had set off, away from the place he'd ever known and although the trip with the dwarves caravan he'd paid to go with was uneventful, it was also lonely. The dwarves were from the Blue Mountains, bringing supplies to Erebor, Bilbo rode in a wagon that he had been given by his people. Inside were canned goods from the Shire, though the other dwarves didn't know his business or what he carried. They were curious, Bilbo could see that, however they still kept to themselves and no one asked him what his wares were.

He listened to their conversations and was able to pick out a few words from them. He noted the words that were repeated often and sometimes practiced them, curious as to what they were. He knew dwarves were funny about their language and although it was much more guttural than what Bilbo was used to, he found the words just as beautiful as the other two languages he'd been taught as a boy. They had a bit of trouble in Mirkwood, when they were stopped by a group of elves. Bilbo had gotten out of the caravan and had spoken with the guard captain, in Sindrian explaining that the dwarves were there to take him to the dwarves city of Erebor. His Grandfather was the leader of the Shire and he had business with King Thorin Oakenshield.

The elven guard stared at Bilbo in shock, before talking with the rest of his patrol party. "You are escorting this hobbit to Erebor, is that the truth of it?"

"We are escorting the hobbit to Erebor and carrying supplies for Erebor, yes." A dwarf growled out. "Will you let us pass?"

"We will give you an escort through our lands, you dwarves always seem to wander and I would hate for such an important member of a royal house to be eaten by spiders or something equally nasty." The elf said and the dwarves stared at Bilbo in shock.

"You are royalty?" One demanded and Bilbo blushed.

"I am the Grandson of the leader of the Shire; I am traveling to Erebor to suggest a mutually beneficial agreement with King Thorin Oakenshield."

"Your highness, we are most sorry for how we have treated you, I am sure that your accommodations were not what you were accustomed to. If we had but known that you were royalty, we would have treated you much better. We assumed that you were a simple merchant much like ourselves."

"I am sorry that I deceived you, I hate that I was not honest with you. Last winter was hard on everyone and my people are not as trusting as they once were. I thought that it was better that you did not know of my circumstances, nor of who I was. I thought that it was best that you considered me to be a fellow traveler and I am sorry for my deception. You said earlier that you would escort us through the woods, will you still agree to it, now you know the full truth of the matter?"

"We will honor the original agreement; we understand the need for secrecy, particularly when one has such unsavory traveling companions." The elven guard said glaring at the dwarves, who glared back at him.

"These dwarves have been far from unsavory; they have in fact been enjoyable company. True I kept to the wagon for most of the journey, but that was not because of my traveling companions, but rather a desire not to be underfoot. My business is urgent and I needed to get to Erebor as safely and quickly as possible. I have been amazed at the time we have made on this journey, I had expected to get to Erebor by midsummer, but I will be there long before that, because of these dwarves. I do not appreciate you insulting my traveling companions. I know that elves and dwarves do not get on and never have; I don't know the reasons behind your hatred of one another. Still I would appreciate getting through the forest alive and in one piece; as much as I think that you would appreciate us being out of your forest. Can you keep it civil between yourselves, for the short journey to Laketown? Hobbits are more delicate than most races; we are a peaceful people and do not like fighting, nor watching people fight among us."

"The peaceful nature of hobbits is well known." The elven guard said. "Though admittedly I have never had the honor of meeting one of your races."

"We keep to ourselves for the most part, we rarely leave the Shire and when we do, it's usually to go on what we call adventures. Though for the most part its only the Tooks that travel out of the Shire. If you like I could get out my fiddle and we could sing some of the old elven ballads while you escort us. I do not know any dwarves songs, but I know a few good drinking songs that you might enjoy as well. I like to sing, dance and play music, do you think it would be safe enough for me to play."

"We will be fine, as long as we stick to the paths and do not wander, I have heard many elven ballads, and I would like to hear one of your hobbit songs." The royal guard said and Bilbo smiled, taking out his fiddle from the back of his wagon, before tying the reins round a hook on one end that had been designed for just that purpose. He struck up a lively tune that was popular in taverns around the Shire, and smiled as he played, enjoying the music and getting slightly lost in it. He changed songs several times and before he knew it, they were out of the elven lands and traveling through Laketown.

Bilbo started to put away the fiddle, when someone took out their own fiddle and Bilbo played with them, following the song they were playing, as someone took out a drum and played inside the wagon. It was fun and he was grinning as he played, his feet tapping lightly against the wagon boards, as they made their way to the dwarves city. Bilbo went directly to the royal throne room and waited in line until he was called to the front of the line and stood in front of Thorin Oakenshield.

Thorin's day had been much the same as it had been, since he had recovered from his wounds. In the mornings he would go to both the forges and the mines, he would eat a quick lunch, before continuing onto the council chamber, finally his day would end by holding of the court and hearing petitions. He had expected this day to be much like the others, he did not expect to come face to face with his one. He stared at the hobbit in confusion, of all the beings and races in the world, Mahuel had seen fit to give the other half of his soul to a hobbit. He stared at the unkempt little creature, who despite being disheveled and like he'd just come from a long journey, was quite adorable. Before Thorin knew what was happening, he had stood and walked towards the hobbit, the hobbit's eyes widened, before they rolled back in his head and the male passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bilbo awoke feeling warm and comfortable, he was lying in a bed and he heard the sound of a deep and even buzzing. He thought for a moment that he had fallen asleep in his cousin's house and his cousin had let him sleep in the spare bedroom with her tweenage son. Then he remembered that he had traveled to Erebor and he was currently in the dwarven kingdom. Not only that, but when King Thorin had gotten up from his Throne and started striding towards him, his sword dangling from his waist threateningly, Bilbo had passed out. As first impressions went, Bilbo had made a mess of things. He slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with Thorin, who was sound asleep, his head hovering over Bilbo's, bent downwards, his hands were in his lap. Bilbo stared up at the sleeping king with no small amount of shock, as the door opened and an elderly dwarf came into the room, he stared at Bilbo who was trying not to have a panic attack and feeling very violated by having someone he'd never even spoken a word to in the bedroom he'd been given by that person. He wondered how long Thorin had observed him sleeping, before the dwarf had given into exhaustion and it freaked him out.

Bilbo slowly rolled away from Thorin, feeling the tightness in his chest, that harbinger of an impending panic attack. He hated that he got them like his father had before him and wished with all his heart that he could be more like his brave cousins. He stared at the dwarf and at Thorin, taking deep breaths in and out, until his breathing calmed down and he rolled to the edge of the bed, before standing. The dwarf stared at him in surprise, as Bilbo gestured at Thorin and nodded towards the door. He left with the other dwarf, who turned to Bilbo once the door closed behind him.

"I was coming to check on you, the King was very concerned about your health, when we could not rouse you. In fact he thought you were having some sort of fit and so asked me to check on you several times in the night and throughout the day."

"What time is it, how long have I been asleep, why is King Thorin so concerned over my wellbeing?"

"It is nearly midday, you have been asleep since last night, as for King Thorin, and surely you feel the connection between the two of you."

"What connection?" Bilbo demanded. "He's nearly attacked me and for some reason he was in the bedchamber he gave me. This doesn't make any sense; I can't leave because of my business with him, but is there some way of seeing an intermediary, because frankly I have no desire to be near him." Bilbo stated and the dwarf looked at him in shock.

"I've never heard of this happening, usually the connection when felt is recuperated and a joyous event, you mean to say that you have no desire to be near Thorin?"

"Just the opposite, he's acting like a crazy dwarf!" Bilbo stated and the dwarf stared at him. "Why is he acting...You said something about a connection, its it like the stories of elven soul bonds?"

"STORIES!" The dwarf shouted and Bilbo couldn't help curling in on himself, he hadn't meant to anger the dwarf. "ONES AREN'T STORIES; THORIN'S VERY LIFE IS IN YOUR HANDS, HOW YOU DARE TREAT THIS LIKE SOME PETTY PAUPERS TALE." He shouted at the hobbit as Bilbo curled in on himself, his Tookish side totally retreating in the face of the dwarf's ire.

"I-I-I'm sasasorry, papaplease don't hahahurt me." Bilbo said holding up his hands and covering his head, the dwarf stared at him in astonishment.

"YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF THORIN, HOW COULD MAHUEL SEEK TO BLESS A BEING LIKE YOU WITH THE OTHER HALF TO THORIN'S SOUL IS BEYOND MY COMPREHENSION. YOU ARE A SNIVELING LITTLE COWARD, NOT WORTHY OF RESPECT, OR HIS LOVE." The dwarf shouted at Bilbo, which made Bilbo angry.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LOVE, WE ONLY JUST MET YESTERDAY AND THAT WAS FOR HALF A MOMENT, BEFORE HE STARTED TO ATTACK ME! I'M SORRY THAT YOU HAVE A CRAZY KING, BUT THAT'S NOT MY FAULT. AS FOR BEING A COWARD, YES SOMETIMES I GET AFRAID, BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME A COWARD. I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU BE WITHOUT FIGHTING SKILLS AND HAVE SOME STRANGE DWARVES YELLING AT YOU, ATTACKING YOU, WATCHING YOU WHILE YOU SLEEP AND SEE HOW YOU LIKE ME. AS FOR THE REST, ITS FAIRY STORIES, NOT REAL, THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS ONES OR SOME SUCH NONSENSE. THERE'S JUST ATTRACTION, ATTRACTION THAT ISN'T MUTUAL." He glared right back at the dwarf. "BECAUSE HE'S CRAZY, ABSOLUTELY TOTALLY MAD, I HEARD THE STORIES BEFORE I CAME AND THEY CLAIM HE'S GOTTEN BETTER, BUT SOMEHOW HE MUST HAVE LATCHED ONTO ME, FOR SOME CRAZY GOLD MAD REASON HE DECIDED I'D MAKE A GOOD WIFEY AND NOW IS ACTING TOTALLY INSANE. SO DON'T GO BESMERCHING MY CHARACTER SIR, GOOD DAY." Bilbo said and strode away, the dwarf calling after him, as he walked down the corridor. He determined that if he just kept walking, he'd find his way back to his cart and be rid of this kingdom. His family would understand, after all they wouldn't want Bilbo being married to a mad king.

He nodded, as continued to walk, soon he came across another dwarf, and this one was young with blond hair and a small braided beard. He seemed to favor his right leg slightly and walked with a slight limp and Bilbo could see the hint of a scar on his neck. "Hello hobbit, why are you in my corridor, shouldn't you be with Uncle?"

"I'm going to check on my cart; perhaps you could lead me to it?" Bilbo asked and the young man frowned.

"You should be resting, you must be exhausted from your journey, and I know it's not an easy one." The young man said and Bilbo smiled.

"It wasn't, but I want to make sure my possessions are alright."

"No one would dare touch your things, your horse has been taken to the royal stables and your belongings stored in the same area." The young dwarf assured. "Why isn't Oin making sure that you are well?" He asked. "You are well aren't you?" The young man demanded, looking very concerned. Bilbo smiled, he always liked children and young adults and this boy was being the most sensible of anyone so far.

"I expect it was the stress of the journey, so you mentioned your Uncle?"

"Uncle Thorin." The boy said and Bilbo smiled, perhaps there was hope for all this after all.

"I don't understand why everyone is acting the way that they are, your Uncle seems to have gone mad again and this Oin was equally insane. He actually tried to make me believe in fairy stories, if you can believe that."

"Fairy stories?" The young dwarf questioned. "What fairy stories."

"Some nonsense about true love and how Thorin and I were meant to be together. What was really frightening is the poor old man seemed to believe his tale."

"Ones are real! You mean to say Hobbits don't have them, you aren't drawn to Uncle at all?"

"I think your uncle is crazy, hobbits fall in love in time, but its rarely instant. My parents had an instant attraction to one another, but that wasn't really loved, it was just two people who thought the other would make a good spouse. To be honest I'm not attracted to your Uncle, he's been completely crazy and I don't wish to be with a gold mad dwarf. My life isn't here, its back in the Shire and I doubt that your Uncle could give up the kingdom to go after his delusion of true love." Bilbo stated and the boy looked anguished, Bilbo had thought the young man to be sensible, not break down in tears.

"Please don't leave Uncle; he'd die if you left." The boy wailed and Bilbo stared at the young man in confusion, what in the name of Yavannah was going on, were all dwarves crazy, or was it just the ones he'd talked with so far? The ones on the road seemed sensible enough, but perhaps they were really just as insane as everyone else he had met.

"You truly believe that don't you?" Bilbo asked and the young man nodded. "Then you are just as crazy as the rest of them, surely there must be someone sane in this city!" Bilbo felt a panic attack coming on and he ran, searching for a way out, he would not be trapped in Erebor, forced to pretend to be in love with someone who was absolutely insane. His people would understand, they would forgive him and they could find another place to help. Then Bilbo realized that he couldn't go back to the Shire because the crazy king would follow him even there.

He stared as two forks diverged and took the one to the left, nearly bumping into a scribe, who stared at the terrified hobbit in shock. "Hobbit?" He asked Bilbo and Bilbo realized that these people didn't even know his name, he scrambled to his feet and started to run again, but his foot slipped on the papers and his head caught against the cobblestones, causing him to fall into instant blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bilbo awoke with a pounding headache and a bandage covering his head, he felt dizzy and like he'd been given some strong medication. He faked sleep an art that he'd taught himself, after having annoying little cousins as a tweenager. He opened one eye a crack and stared at Thorin, who was running his hands through his hair, in a room full of people, they were all speaking the dwarven tongue and he couldn't understand a word of it. He knew his legs and arms were bound to the bed and he couldn't move if he had wanted to. " **Will he be alright Oin**?" The dwarf questioned.

" **He will be fine physically eventually Thorin, however you need to go gently with him. He seems to be under the impression that you still suffer from gold madness**."

" **He thinks we're all crazy Uncle, he was terrified, I don't think his people believe in ONES, he spouted off something about attraction and I don't think he gets that the connection you feel goes deeper than that. He's scared and now he's hurt and you have to treat him gently**."

" **I don't know how to treat someone gently**." Thorin stated and the two boys laughed.

" **You did when we were children**." The one Bilbo hadn't met stated something, it sounded comforting to the hobbit's ears. " **You took very good care of us, treat him like a grown child perhaps.** "

" **I doubt he would appreciate that, he is not a warrior, but he is a man grown. I don't appreciate being treated like a child and I'm just past my majority.** " The scribe from earlier spoke, he seemed to be disagreeing with the boy, which meant that they were talking about Bilbo again. He hated not being able to understand the language.

He gave up listening and let the darkness swallow him for a time, when he woke next, he had a bowl tipped against his mouth and he seemed to be being fed broth slowly. He groaned, his head was pounding and the weightless feeling was gone. "I know lad, I know it hurts, I just gave you some medicine. You shouldn't have run." The healer admonished and Bilbo felt all floaty again. "This will help for a time, but soon I won't be able to give you any more of it, I'm sorry, but we don't want you to become addicted to it." He stated and Bilbo closed his eyes and slept again.

The next time he woke up it was night and he heard several people sleeping around him, the ache in his head was gone, but the chains weren't. He opened his eyes and stared at the sleeping dwarves. There were the two younger ones, Thorin and what seemed to be a body guard, all were asleep and there was a fourth dwarf guarding the door. The dwarf's back was to Bilbo as he looked outside making sure that no trespassers came to where the royals slept.

Bilbo stared at Thorin's sleeping face, Thorin wasn't hard on the eyes, in fact he was quite handsome, but Bilbo didn't feel any earth shattering attraction to the dwarf. He watched Thorin sleep, it could be his imagination, but the dwarf's hair seemed a little more silver than before, there were a few more wrinkles around his eyes too. How Bilbo knew that, when he'd only seen Thorin a handful of times was beyond Bilbo. Still he had never enjoyed the suffering of others and he could tell that he was harming the other dwarves. Bilbo hadn't ever been the type to commit to self sacrifice for strangers however and he truly didn't see what everyone was talking about.

He moved one hand slowly, careful to avoid clanking the chains, before he yanked on his necklace, revealing a lock pick. His cousin Irabold had taught him how to pick locks on chains and so he unchained his hands and then his legs. The guard didn't notice anything and the others seemed to be sleeping soundly. Without making a sound he turned in the bed, going against the wall and shimmying down until his feet came over the trunk and he stood. He found a club that was located behind the dwarf and whacked him over the back of the head with it, catching his body and stealing his armor. Bilbo had always been tall for a hobbit and so was a height with the short dwarf. He settled the armor over his head and smiled, his wagon was a loss, but perhaps the elves could help him back to the Shire. He walked through Erebor, as the city slept and stumbled upon where his horse was being kept. The animal was being guarded however so it wasn't worth the risk. He continued on foot, to the edge of Mirkwood, ditching the armor in some trees, before walking through the forest.

He found a scouting party and asked to meet with the elven leader, they took him to the castle and he knelt before the throne. "I am asking a boon of you that will be most difficult to uphold."

"I am listening, continue Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, what is your boon?"

"I wish for safe harbor, Thorin has taken an unhealthy interest in me and I believe him to still be gold mad."

"What is your evidence of this?" Thranduil demanded and Bilbo took a deep breath.

"He believes that we are soul bound, but there isn't any such thing." Bilbo stated and Thranduil frowned.

"I believe that you are mistaken, being soul bound is real, I felt that connection to my wife and I nearly died along with her, when she passed, our son was the only thing that kept me existing. I know that men do not feel soul bounds the way we do, but I had no idea that dwarves felt this connection as well. I suppose that you like men, do not feel this connection?"

"I could see myself being attracted to Thorin, if he wasn't so crazy, but I don't feel love for him, not like he claims to fee for me, no."

"Then this is a difficult situation for everyone involved, he will die if you are parted from him, but for you to give up all you have known is much to ask as well."

"He'll do what?" Bilbo demanded, he thought that Thorin might be upset for a time, but would eventually get over his crush on him.

"He will perish, that's what happens if the bounding is rejected by one or both parties, you would as well if you were a dwarf, but men do not fade as their elven soul bonds do and I think it would be similar for you as well. Could you however live with the knowledge that you killed someone that would have loved you absolutely?" Thranduil questioned and Bilbo stared at him in shock.

"I haven't killed anyone."

"If you leave Thorin, you might as well have driven the knife in yourself." Thranduil stated and Bilbo felt the world waver around him a moment, before he shook his head and took a deep breath.

"I'm not a murder, you swear on the Greenwood that what you are telling me is true."

"I swear it is so, I cannot advise you however, you may stay with me if you wish. I will harbor you, but you deserved to know what you were doing." Thranduil stated. "I do not like Thorin Oakenshield, but no one deserves that kind of end." He added and Bilbo vomited all over himself and the elven king, before passing out.

He woke in a bed, with a bandage applied to his head and a young elf eying him curiously. "So you're the one Father told me about, what's it like being soul bound to a dwarf?" The young elf asked curiously. "I'm Legolas by the way."

"Bilbo." Bilbo croaked.

"You need to sit still a moment, wait for the healing to take hold, that was a nasty knock to the head you must have gotten a few days ago, then you hit your head on Father's Throne and Father had to perform a healing spell to ensure that you lived."

"What?"

"I suggest that you stop knocking your head against furniture and cobblestones, then again it's not as though you can control it. Father says that hobbits don't really know how to defend themselves all that well and are timid, is that why you keep fainting?" Legolas asked and Bilbo nodded, rubbing the back of his head, then rubbing it again, as he felt the smooth skin. "We could go back now and no one would know you even ever left. Dwarves sleep much more soundly then most races and it's still the middle of the night."

"I knocked out a guard and I should admit to what I have done, I can't kill Thorin however. Your father swears what he says is the truth and if that's the case, I would kill him as surely as if I used the blade myself." Bilbo stated. "I have to go back, there's no choice for me."

"You are braver than father led me to believe, well I'll escort you, I've always wanted to see Erebor, and I know you can make me your guest, that way the dwarves couldn't do a thing about it. You would have some power and someone to protect you and I'd get to have some fun." Legolas offered and Bilbo nodded.

"It sounds like a good plan, how old are you though Legolas, does your father know about this plan of yours?"

"I am a man grown, I can make my own decisions and anyway father has given me his blessing, he wants to make sure you feel safe. No one wants Thorin dead and his young heir Prince Fili on the throne of Erebor. That's what will happen if you keep running, however they shouldn't be chaining you either, not just because you can easily escape those chains."

"You said it was the same night and I said nothing about chains, it's been longer hasn't it?"

"Two days." Legolas admitted. "I'm not that great at deception yet, father is teaching me to be better at it." He said and Bilbo nodded.

"Is this the agreement you and the dwarves came to?" Bilbo asked.

"A messenger did arrive yesterday and they did enquire as to the best method of doing this, I don't think that the royal family believes you to be that bright in all honesty, but I had to be able to say that I at least tried."

"So this was their idea?" Bilbo asked.

"They want you back, no matter the cost, if you don't go back willingly, there will be war. Thorin has fallen into the slumber and only you can wake him."

"This really is becoming like a fairy tale, what I have to do, I never meant to cause a war."

"It was leading up to it anyway, we don't get on, and it wouldn't be your fault if there was war." Legolas stated and Bilbo thought back to the stories he had loved as a child, of elves falling in love and the tragic tale of an elf that had fallen in love with a man, who didn't love her in return. She had fallen into a deep sleep and had lost her immortality, eventually dying of a broken heart. Meanwhile the man had realized his mistake, but it had been too late to save the elven woman that he had loved.

Bilbo took a deep breath and straitened his waistcoat. He then stood and nodded at Legolas, before going towards the door. "Thank you for accompanying me, I doubt I would have the courage to do this otherwise." Bilbo admitted and Legolas nodded, they walked together through the Mirkwood and into Erebor through a back way that was guarded only by the giant dwarf Bilbo had seen sleeping with the royal family. He glared at Bilbo who ignored his desire to hide behind Legolas, as they walked through the tunnel. He walked with the elf, several of the dwarves he had met pointing him in the right direction, but not saying a word to Bilbo, as they came to Thorin's door. Bilbo hesitated a moment, before entering the room and staring at Thorin.

Thorin lay on the bed, his hands crossed over his chest, his breathing rattling slightly in his chest. The dwarf was ashen in color and Bilbo stared at him a moment, before going over to him and gently touching his forehead. Thorin mumbled something in his sleep and Bilbo stared down at him, as he gently stroked his hand against Thorin's brow, finding it burning hot to the touch. He saw a basin and filled it with water, before applying a washcloth to Thorin's head, gently washing away the sweat. Thorin mumbled in his sleep, one hand coming up and grabbing onto Bilbo pulling the hobbit off his feet and practically on top of Thorin. Bilbo tried not to panic, they were both clothed and he was fine, though now he couldn't move and his face was inches from Thorin's. He remembered the stories now, stories of elves that had survived, so he took a deep breath and kissed Thorin on the lips.

Thorin's mouth parted unresistingly, as Bilbo kissed him, but it didn't seem to help the dwarf at all. Bilbo frowned trying not to despair not knowing what else to do. "I accept that you feel the way you do about me and if you come back here, I'll give it a chance. Come back to me Thorin, your people need you, I need you. I couldn't handle it if I was responsible for someone's death. Please come back." Bilbo said and kissed him a second time, Thorin moaned and his eyes fluttered open, he stared at Bilbo a moment, before they shut.

"You came back then." He stated his voice was weak and Bilbo nodded.

"I didn't know what had happened, I'm sorry." Bilbo said.

"Forgive you." Thorin muttered and nuzzled Bilbo's cheek, Bilbo felt a lightness enter his heart and thought for the first time perhaps Thorin was someone he could learn to love. Perhaps in time it wouldn't be an act and he could love Thorin in truth. Bilbo had always been rather good at acting, he'd act one way for his father's kin, another for his mothers and yet another on festival days. However this was different, if he failed to act like he cared for Thorin, Thorin could die and he didn't know if he could live with that. Thorin started snoring again and Bilbo managed to turn in his arm and free his hands. He wished that he had never left the Shire, as he listened to Thorin's snoring, then the door opened and he closed his eyes pretending to be asleep.

" **Look Uncle has some color back now, he might be alright.** " The younger prince said.

" **He might at that, how this could have happened, how that creature could be Uncle's One is beyond me."** Bilbo whimpered and opened his eyes.

"Don't talk like that, leave them be."

"You don't command me elf." Fili stated and glared at Legolas, who drew his sword.

"Leave them be, Fili Vilison, he's agreed to come back, he's agreed to help."

"After we threatened war."

"After he found out what was at stake, he turned pale when he realized what had happened. He's not like you or me, he's a hobbit not a dwarf, or an elf, he won't ever truly understand, but in time he can fall in love with Thorin, if you give him that time and stop this attitude."

"You aren't any more mature than me, you have no say in any of this, and you should remain out of it."

"I offered to help, he can't defend himself and he needs to feel safe, he deserves to feel safe."

"Stop talking about me, as if I wasn't in the room." Bilbo groused. "Stop treating me like an infant, because my ways aren't yours, because my people aren't like yours. I think this thing is one big cultural misunderstanding which almost leads to Thorin's death, but you don't understand my ways, my culture, anymore than I understand yours and stop pretending that you do. All of you stop pretending that you know me, I know you are worried about your Uncle boys, but I can't be responsible for his death, it's not in me. I didn't understand what would happen when I ran away, I truly thought that your Uncle was still gold mad, until I talked with Thranduil. I thought you were all crazy in fact."

"Why did it take talking to an elf to believe what we were saying?"

"Because you weren't saying it rationally, you were either screaming it at me, pleading with me to not leave him, saying that what I considered to be stories actually happened, but none of you actually explained what was happening in a rational manner. Then of course you talk in Khudzul about me, but not to me, because I have no knowledge of the language. I felt scared, I woke up chained to a bed and didn't know what to think, and I panicked and ran. I thought that the elves would shelter me, so I ran to them and they finally explained what was going on."

"I hate the madness that runs in our family line, because it leads to misunderstandings like this." Kili stated and looked Bilbo into the eye. "If you hurt Uncle, I'll hurt you and I won't be the last."

"See what I mean, threats, you do realize that the only reason I'm staying is because I couldn't live with myself, if I left." Bilbo stated and the two brothers stared at him in shock. "Really if you keep threatening me, someday the fear of staying will be greater than my need to keep Thorin alive, because I don't want to harm anyone. I will harm someone if necessary though, if my own survival is threatened, or the survival of my people, I will be gone and I'll figure out a way so that you can never find me. Hobbits might not be very good at fighting, or very brave, but we are very good at hiding." He stated. "How long do you think it would take, before he died? I was gone for two days and he nearly died, how long do you think it would take if I were to leave again?" He asked the two boys. "You can threaten me, you can hurt me, that is in your power, but leaving Thorin is in mine and I will leave him if you continue to act the way you are. I'm staying because I don't want to hurt anyone, but if I feel my safety is truly threatened, I will leave."

"You'd leave me?" Thorin demanded. "Leave me to die?"

"If it's a choice between you and me, I'll choose myself, self preservation is what brought me here in the first place." Bilbo admitted. "I'm not some hero from the tales, I'm a simple hobbit and yes, if my life is threatened repeatedly, I'll leave. If my people are threatened repeatedly, I'll leave. I will not stay with people who would harm me given half the chance, I'm not anyone's punching bag. I know you all believe me to be a fool, I can see that, but really I'm not at all what you think me to be and perhaps you should try to get to know me before making threats and assumptions." Bilbo stated and glared at everyone. "Do you have any idea what this is like for me, you say that I don't understand, that I can't understand because the Valar didn't give my people ones. Think of it from my perspective for a change, you need help to teach your people how to fight, to protect them from those that would harm them. You go on a journey despite never having left your house, because your family deemed that you were best suited for the task. Along the way you don't get into trouble, but you don't make any friends either, because everyone is talking in a language that you don't understand and they don't seem interested in getting to know you. You arrive at the kingdom, hoping to offer food in exchange for training and protection, but when you get there, the ruler advances towards you with a sword. Mind you aren't yourselves, you aren't warriors, you haven't seen a sword but a handful of times in your life and those times people you'd known all your life were dying around you. Admittedly I fainted, but when I awoke someone was staring at me as I slept, something that isn't appropriate in my culture at all. We don't share beds with our partners until after we marry, we don't even hold hands or kiss until after at least the tenth escort. This is so beyond what I had ever anticipated, ever expected, I don't know what to do or say and I feel like if I do something wrong, I might end up killing Thorin anyway."

"Its not that simple, just don't reject me, we can take it as slow as you like." Thorin said gently.

"I could be your escort, if you tell me more about it." Legolas offered. "If you aren't comfortable with having a dwarven escort that is."

"I-I don't know." Bilbo admitted and then started to cry, Thorin held him and he gripped onto his collar holding tightly to his shirt as he sobbed.

"There there, its alright, it will all be alright." Thorin stated looking incredibly awkward and weak, trying to comfort Bilbo as best he could. Bilbo continued to sob into his shirt and Thorin hesitated a moment, before gently stroking Bilbo's hair, Bilbo stiffened, before he relaxed into the touch and continued crying into Thorin's shirt, until finally his sobbing stopped. "Would you like to hear my point of view?" Thorin asked gently and Bilbo nodded against his shirt. "Imagine this, all your life you've heard stories about ONES, about true love, you see it in your parents and hope for the day it will happen to you. For the day that you feel that love and devotion to one person and they feel it for you in return. However as time passes, you give up hope that you will ever find them, then when you least expect it you are completely blindsided, not only that but your ONE faints at the sight of you. He's terrified of you, he thinks that your mad and you don't know if you are or not, but all you know is that he becomes your everything. Then he leaves and its worse than gold sickness, its the worst feeling you've ever felt, worse than the day you lost half your family, worse than anything you had ever imagined. Until one day you fall into the blackness of that despair and a blessed darkness finally comes. It doesn't last however, because he comes back, because he would feel guilty if you died and for no other reason, but you don't care because he's back and that's all that truly matters to you." Thorin stated and Bilbo stared at him, as Thorin released him from his arms. "I do not need your pity, Fili you aren't to attack Bilbo if he decides to leave, I want you to stay because you want to stay, not because you feel as though you are forced to. I am not afraid of death, nor of dying, I have nearly died five times in my life, after a while the fear goes away. However I would want your love in truth, not some act put on for my benefit. I wish for you to stay because you want to stay, not because you feel forced to, not because you would feel guilty over my death. I want you for you, not for some pretend version of yourself. Go now, leave my sight, its plain that you do not wish to stay."

"I can't be responsible for your death, I know now what is between us is actually real and not some story, or at least it is for you. I know I would regret it for the rest of my life, if I didn't at least give it a chance." Bilbo said and hesitated a moment, before hugging Thorin, who seemed shocked. Bilbo smelt him and was surprised at how much he enjoyed the smell of him. He smelt of metal and of rock and of home, Bilbo sighed and snuggled against him, burying his nose into the crook of Thorin's neck. He closed his eyes wanting the world to go away, wanting to get away from a world that made no sense to him. He felt protective arms wrap around him and he fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bilbo woke up hungry he gently moved himself away from Thorin and wrote a note, putting it on the bedside table; he needed to do some baking. He wanted to feel his fists pounding dough and taste the end result. He went to the kitchens with Legolas who looked curious as he was pointed in the right direction. "What do you like Legolas, I'm baking some things." Bilbo said and smiled at the elf. "I could make something elven if you know a recipe."

"I never learned to cook; to busy with other things, I'm sure anything you cook will be good." Legolas said and sat at the counter, watching as the hobbit walked around the kitchen getting ingredients together, as he was glared at by the kitchen staff, most particularly a fat dwarf who glared darkly at him, as he stirred some sort of sauce or soup. Bilbo set to making seed cakes, humming as he did so, enjoying the feel of the dough between his fingers. He had always loved seed cakes particularly as a small child and they were fun to make. He finished making them and put them into the oven, before setting to making sticky rolls, enjoying the baking, despite all the dwarves glaring at him. He finished making both the cakes and the rolls and sat beside Legolas as he waited for them to finish baking.

"You like baking?" Legolas asked and Bilbo nodded.

"I love it and cooking." Bilbo said and grinned at the elf. "It's sort of like asking if you like archery." Bilbo stated and Legolas laughed.

"I'd teach you some archery in exchange for some of those cakes, they looked good." Legolas stated and Bilbo grinned. "It was the deal you were sent to make with the dwarves, wasn't it? Food in exchange for weapons training, if Thorin doesn't agree to it, perhaps we could make a similar offer, there's shortages everywhere around here, nothing grows as it used to and I hear that hobbits have a particular gift for growing things." He stated and Bilbo frowned.

"I thought elves were the ones with the gift for growing things."

"Not food though, trees respond to us best, or at least they do wood elves." Legolas said and Bilbo shrugged.

"We pray to Yavannah during the planting and the harvest and hold festivals in her honor." Bilbo said and Legolas frowned.

"We do that as well, but it doesn't seem to help us, like it does you, perhaps you have a special bond to the green mother."

"We pray to her pretty much exclusively, she watches over us in return." Bilbo said and smiled as his hands itched. "I think I'm going to make fruit pies next, I'll have to ask someone where they stored the wagon, as it isn't berry season yet." Bilbo said and Legolas nodded. "I want chocolate and jam pie." Bilbo said and walked with Legolas to where his wagon was, he got out a large jar of jam and came back in time to pull the trays out of the oven. He set them to cool on some cooling pads, before making the pie crust.

"If you want to make bread, we could use the help." A dwarf offered who was wearing a skirt. "I'm sure that some of the children will also enjoy what you are making too." She added and Bilbo nodded, as he finished pouring the jam into the crust and adding chocolate pieces to it. He put them in the oven, before starting on a recipe he knew for no rise bread that was enjoyed throughout the Shire. "It doesn't have to sit?" The dwarrowdam asked and Bilbo shook his head.

"It's different from most bread, it doesn't have any yeast and it doesn't have to sit."

"It smells good and takes a lot less ingredients than the bread we make. I'm Gerta, I'm the head baker, that's my husband Bomber over there." She nodded at the dwarf who was glaring at Bilbo.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm sure you already know, but I'm Bilbo." Bilbo said and smiled. "I'd shake your hand, but my fingers are somewhat covered in dough at the moment." He said and Gerta laughed.

"Well after your done with the bread, maybe you could help me make some chicken pie? That's what we're having for lunch." She said and Bilbo nodded, he made some pie crust and then watched as Gerta took some gravy over and mixed it with cooked peas, potatoes, chicken and carrots, she started to show Bilbo how to make them, but Bilbo simply watched her do it, copying her motions. She was making hand pies and hand pies were something that hobbits made too. He took a spoon and tried the gravy, his eyes watered and his nose ran from the spice, as Gerta and the other dwarves laughed. Gerta didn't do it meanly however, not like some of the others. "We like our food hotter than some of the other races." Gerta admitted, and handed Bilbo a glass of water. "How do you make gravy?" She asked and Bilbo showed her, afterwards she showed him how to make a small batch of the gravy that was in the pot. She used some spices that Bilbo had never even seen before and when he smelled them his nose burned. Then his forehead started to sweat and he rubbed his face and tried not to scream as his eyes burned badly. "I'm sorry I should have warned you, come over to the basin and wash out your eyes." Gerta said and Bilbo did as she suggested, finally the stinging stopped and he breathed a sigh of relief. He soaked his hands in the water for a very long time, scrubbing them. "Do hobbits never work with spice?"

"Our food is much blander than yours." Bilbo admitted, taking one of the cinnamon rolls and eating it. "Have you ever had these?"

"No, it looked good while you were making it though." Gerta said and Bilbo passed her one, her eyes widened as she took a bite, chewed slowly and took another. "These are really good."

"Thanks, they are my aunt's recipe, best cinnamon rolls in the Shire, and I had to work for her, for a summer, before she finally gave me that one."

"You work for recipes in the shire?"

"And exchange them, they are as good as legal tender sometimes, we also sell baked goods at market sometimes. Or other products we make, would you like to try the jam pie?"

"I'd love to; I could teach you how to make dwarven seed cakes if you like, after we finish the hand pies." She offered and Bilbo grinned, he finished off three of the rolls before starting on the hand pies with Gerta, as Thorin stepped into the room. Bilbo waved and smiled at the dwarf, his hands covered with dough and gravy.

"You like cooking?" Thorin asked and Bilbo grinned.

"I love it, Gerta is good company too, I made some baked goods you can try them if you like, they are on the counter and I think they should still be warm."

"You are an early riser then, aren't you?" Thorin asked and Bilbo shrugged.

"I usually get up with the sun, here I just wake up when I wake up and I felt rested enough and wanted to do some baking. Have you ever baked?"

"I'm terrible in the kitchen I'm afraid, it's a running joke in my family, do you mind if I keep you company, until it's time for breakfast?"

"Not at all, there's a seat at the table that's free." Bilbo said and turned his attention back to the hand pies. He hummed a little tune as he worked, doing about three of the hand pies to Greta's one, as she stared at him in astonishment. He didn't notice, as he continued to work with the pastry, folding it just right and making the pies as perfect as possible, before scoring the edges with a fork and laying them on the baking trays. He reached for the vegetables and his fingers came up empty, before Gerta passed him a bowl. He smiled at her and looked up from his baking. "Thank you." He said before going back to it, getting lost in the rhythm of hand pies.

"What are you humming?" Gerta asked.

"It's the hand pie song; my mom taught me a bunch of songs when I was a fauntling about baking. I like to hum them when I work with certain things." Bilbo said and Gerta nodded.

"Sing a bit for me?"

"My voice isn't the best, but alright." Bilbo said and began to sing. "Roll them flat and brush with butter, true friends needs each other. Bring forth the meat and do not mash the veg, add the gravy, put butter on the edge, a twist of the wrist, a flick of the sides, then forth the next one ride." Bilbo stopped singing and turned to Gerta, "it just continues like that."

"Did your mother make that up, or is traditional for your people to sing about the food they make." Thorin asked

"Bit of both, we love food; we burn it up faster than most of the races, so tend to eat four more meals a day. We can get by on five, but that's a stretch." Bilbo admitted and Gerta stared at him. "That's why we garden so much, or raise our own livestock."

"That makes since, you must spend a lot of time preparing for meals, before eating them and preparing for the next one." Gerta said.

"Pretty much, I also like to read play the fiddle and I knit as well, but I love cooking and gardening best." Bilbo admitted and shrugged. "I think that's the last one, what next?"

"You could help with the soup." Bombur offered and Bilbo frowned.

"You don't seem to like me, I hope that will change, I'd feel more comfortable over here for now." Bilbo stated. "I'd be glad to cut up some vegetables though." Bilbo offered and was given a mound of vegetables. He cut them and set them into the bowls provided, as Greta did the same, beside him. He smiled humming a fiddle reel, as he cut in time with it.

"I need to go to the forges; I'll see you at the midday meal." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled setting aside his knife and touching his hand to Thorin's.

"Have a good time at the forges; I think I'll be alright here." Bilbo assured Thorin and Thorin nodded. He turned back to the vegetables and started talking with Legolas. "So what's it like being an elf, what do you do all day."

"Patrol the forest, sometimes sing songs with my friends, or archery, I love archery." Legolas admitted and smiled at Bilbo. "Why?"

"Because all I know of elves is what my Mother taught me, or what I've read from books, I just wanted to know what you liked to do."

"You should be asking Thorin that and not me."

"Why, I'll ask Thorin stuff like that too, but why shouldn't I ask you?"

"Because Bilbo that's usually what you ask people when you are interested in them."

"Other races are complicated, hobbits pretty much know one another from birth, occasionally travelers stop by the other larger towns and such, but they tended to avoid the town I grew up in entirely." Bilbo stated and shrugged. "I like you as a friend, I hope you feel the same, I know you are doing this because you want to make sure things go smoothly between me and Thorin and I'd most likely be much more scared if you weren't here. I like you as a person however, so if that's inappropriate what should I do to get to know someone?"

"Well sharing an interest helps, speaking of, we haven't decided on what to cook for dinner, maybe you could make a hobbit dish for everyone and teach me how to prepare it." Gerta said and Bilbo grinned.

"I thought the soup was for dinner." He said.

"The soup is for lunch and those that can sit down to eat, the hot pies are for those who can't." Gerta stated and Bilbo nodded.

"I know what we can make in massive quantities, so is this the main kitchen?"

"For the royals and the court it is, there are also the middle kitchens and lower kitchens." Gerta replied and Bilbo nodded.

"I left some things in my cart that could help, will you come with me?"

"Of course, will there be heavy lifting?" Gerta asked and Bilbo nodded. "I can get some of my sons to help if you like."

"Your sons?" Bilbo asked and Gerta smiled.

"We have five children." She said proudly. "They go to the warrior arts classes till midday, and then come here after; will that leave enough time for what you want to make?"

"It will and it will be great for them, children love making what I'm going to make with you, I'll prepare the dough now." Bilbo said and started making dough for pizza. Gerta helped and they finished by midday. Bilbo washed his hands in the sink and went with the others to the serving hall. He really didn't feel comfortable with so many people looking at him hostilely. He sat down besides Thorin resisting the impulse to shrink in on himself. He straitened his back, as he took a couple of the less spicy hand pies he had made, along with some of the soup and bread. He poured himself a mug of ale as Thorin passed it him and watched as others served themselves. He started eating as Thorin started to eat and looked at his plate, rather than the crowded room. He finished his ale quickly as the food was much spicier than he was used to and poured himself a second cup. He stopped after the third and frowned when he realized that there was no milk or water, a lot of other people were drinking a lot of ale. He continued to eat, trying to get used to the burn, as he finished his food. He waited to see what Thorin did, when he finished he turned to Bilbo and smiled. Bilbo shyly returned it and blushed slightly as Thorin took his hand.

"I'll see you at dinner." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded, he hesitated a moment, before squeezing Thorin's hand and standing. He yawned and stretched, before going back to the kitchens and going with Greta's five children to the wagon.

"Leave a third of the supplies." Bilbo said, as he went back to the back and came out with fifteen jars of tomato sauce, the seedlings were alright he realized and he breathed a sigh of relief. He took the jars out to the waiting cart and put them, four wheels of cheese, five jars of olives, five jars of roasted peppers and five jars of dried basil into the cart, as Gerta instructed the boys with what she wanted from the cart.

"There's a lot in here."

"Samples of our craft, I should speak to Thorin about that at some point, but I want to focus on our relationship first." Bilbo admitted. "I don't want him to feel like I'm using him."

"Using him, what do you mean?" Gerta asked.

"I came here in the hopes of a trade agreement, the hobbits in the shire don't know how to defend themselves, and we need help to learn battle tactics."

"So you came here, because we're warriors and your farmers and you thought it was a good fit."

"Dwarves don't like to farm from what I know, hobbits don't like to fight. I was sent to see if Erebor would be interested in an exchange of skills, the original plan was to stay till autumn and grow a garden here, with volunteers, taking them through each step of the process, of farming and food preservation, I'd then go back in the winter with some dwarves that would be willing to help train hobbits in fighting. My relatives know how to fight, but there aren't enough of us to help everyone in the Shire."

"Why didn't you learn?"

"Who says I didn't, I learned how to throw knives, I just don't like harming people and it's a skill I have if I need it and I hope I never do." Bilbo said and pulled out two knives from his boot sheath. "This is Thorin and this is Thistle." He stated and Greta's eyes widened in shock.

"You name your knives?" She asked and Bilbo nodded.

"I carved the guards, though someone else made the blades. I trust you and your little ones; I'd not have a hope against your eldest lad, unless I could take someone by surprise. Even then I'd only do it if I had to." Bilbo put his knives back in their sheath.

"I wanna learn the hobbit style; I can show you how I was taught."

"It may confuse you though lad." Bilbo said. "Maybe you should finish your lessons in dwarven ways of throwing knives." Bilbo said and the boy nodded. "We can have a bit of fun later if you like, back in my quarters." He added and the boy grinned.

"I'm Bombur!" He said. "You're nice Mr. Baggins." He said and ran off back up the hill.

"Well then follow your brother boys." Gerta said and the boys took off pushing the cart after Bombur. "Thank you for trusting us." She said and Bilbo nodded, he walked with her back to the kitchens and helped her to store the supplies. He took out several of the jars of tomato sauce and turned to the oldest child.

"Can you grate some cheese for me?" He asked the boy and the boy nodded.

"Yes Mr. Baggins."

"Don't call me Mr. Baggins, it makes me feel like my father, I'm Bilbo and what's your name."

"As first son I was named after my father I'm Bombur the fifth, but everyone calls me Bombie and will until I'm of age, that's Bombel, Bomfur, Banbur and you met Bombur earlier." He said and Bilbo smiled. "I have more experience with blades than Bombur does, if you'd like to make me the same offer, I'd appreciate it."

"Of course lad." Bilbo said and smiled. "Must get right confusing in your house." He added and the six of them laughed, as Bombur continued to glare at Bilbo. "Do you think you can handle the grater too Bombel and Bomfur?" He asked the other two older boys.

"What about me and Banbur?" Bombur demanded.

"You can take the pits out of the olives, its fun and you don't need a knife, and you can just use your fingers."

"That's baby work! I've used a knife for years!" Bombur complained and Bilbo frowned.

"Well then do you know how to cut meat?" Bilbo asked and Bombur grinned nodding his head. "We could use some salami to go with this." He said and picked up the several thick packages he'd brought with him. "Do you have some fresh bell peppers, they would be better than the canned."

"I think we do." Greta said and Bilbo grinned, handing the two youngest boys the meat, showing them how to cut thin slices, as he removed the pits from the olives.

"This meat smells good, can I try a piece?" Bombur asked and Bilbo smiled.

"Half a piece, share it with your brother, would you three like to try some too?" He asked the other three boys and they nodded. "Alright then, but one piece each, we want to save it for the actual pizza." He told the boys, before finishing a jar of olives deciding that it might be better to just put them on a couple. Greta came back with the bell peppers and several peppers she told Bilbo were hotter. Bilbo cut up the bell peppers first and put them in a bowl, before cutting up the hot peppers and putting them in another bowl. He then took up a grater and helped the other three older boys grate the cheese.

"We're finished Bilbo." Bombur said and Bilbo smiled.

"Good job lads." He said, before taking a bowl of cheese and the sauce and some of the dough to an empty counter space. "Now you put down some sauce, then you decide your ingredients, before covering it with cheese." Bilbo rolled out the pizza dough into a circle, before covering it with sauce. "You don't want to get too much of the ingredients on the edges." He explained and put the peppers in a pretty pattern, before adding olives and salami. "Don't use too much of the salami, we want to be sure that it has enough for all the pizza." He told the boys, before adding the cheese and sprinkling some dried basil on top of it, he then got out a baking board for bread and thrust it into the oven. He watched as the younger boys made their first attempts and the older ones finished grating. He helped Bombur to pinch his crusts, showing him how to do it, so the sauce didn't spill in the oven; the older ones seemed to know what they were doing and laughed as they worked on the pizza.

"Can I try making some too?" Greta asked and Bilbo smiled.

"Of course." He said and continued to put them in the oven, taking them out at the right time, soon the entire kitchen smelled of baking pizza.

"It smells good." Bombur admitted grudgingly. "You are a good cook."

"Thank you." Bilbo said, taking another one of the finished pizzas out, before unbuttoning his jacket. He set it on a hook, before going back to sliding the pizzas in and out of the oven, as more were cooked, until finally they were finished right in time for dinner. Bilbo took the one he had made and put it close to him, as he wasn't particularly fond of peppers.

"You look like you've been in the forges all day, is baking that hard?" Thorin asked and Bilbo laughed, shaking the flour out of his hair.

"Didn't have time to clean up, yes it can be that hard, pizza requires the oven more than other things and we had to use it a lot to make enough for everyone." He said and took one of the pieces he had cut, as Thorin did the same.

"How do you eat it?" He asked and Bilbo shrugged.

"However you want to, either with your hands, or with a fork and knife." Bilbo said. "Some people like to dunk it in cheese sauce, or cream sauce, but I prefer it plain and never got around to making sauces to go with it." He admitted, before setting a second piece on his plate. Thorin cut at it and Bilbo did the same, smiling as Thorin's eyes widened as he took a bite and chewed slowly.

"It is very good, will you make it again?" Thorin asked and Bilbo smiled.

"I have enough tomato sauce to make it two more times." Bilbo said and shrugged before he picked up his piece with his hand and took a bite, everyone stared at him, as the younger dwarves copied what he did and grinned, talking to their parents most likely about their classes. Bombur waved and Bilbo smiled waving back at the boy, who grinned from his seat five tables down. Bilbo finished eating the two pieces and was still hungry, he took some more, as he turned to Thorin. "So how was your day, the forges and the council?"

"I made a long sword today." Thorin said and grinned. "Its cooling on the rack, I'll show it to you sometime if you like."

"I'd like that." Bilbo said and he smiled at Thorin. "What about the mines?"

"I toured them with the miner's guild, they showed me the different places they've discovered veins and asked for my suggestions as to where to mine next. I picked the easiest one of the ten places that were shown to me, to prop up and went to the builder's guild, before stopping for midday meal. I then told the council of the proposal and they decided with me that it would be best to mine there next. After that other people proposed things for vote, though I had the final say." Thorin shrugged. "Then I had the grievance hall, did you enjoy working in the kitchens?" Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded.

"I made a lot of different things, including jam pie, we're having that for desert, though I just made enough for the high table to have a piece, next time I'll make more, do you know if there are any berries around here?"

"Not many." Thorin said. "The dragon destroyed most with his flame."

"I brought some blackberry starts with me, maybe someone could show me where they used to grow and we could plant them there again." Bilbo said. "I'll miss blackberry pie."

"I will too, maybe next year we might have some." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"I need some people to help with the planting and I was wondering if perhaps some dwarves could go back to the Shire in fall." Bilbo asked. "My people really need help, that's why I came here in the first place."

"What's the problem?" Thorin asked and Bilbo explained. "Well it's a smart mutually beneficial proposal, I don't see why it can't work, and I'll send a letter to your Grandfather. So will my men be fed through the winter?" Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded.

"And a caravan carrying twenty of my family would come in spring, back with your men; they thought if they left just as the first snow melted, they would get there in time to plant a proper garden in spring."

"Can you do that now Bilbo?"

"Not without help, maybe if Lake Town helped, or other dwarves were willing to." Bilbo stated. "It would be hard to teach everyone by myself, but I do have a nice stockpile of seeds in my cart."

"So if you aren't enough what was the plan?"

"People in Lake Town seem to know farming; I thought that if you agreed, they could help me teach you how to plant."

"They get most of their money from our inability to plant Bilbo, you wouldn't get much help there, but some dwarves know how to plant, they had to learn in order to survive. I'll have word spread that you are looking for volunteers to help with the planting, I'm pretty sure there will be enough interest." Thorin said and Bilbo got out his berry pie and cut several pieces, giving one to Thorin, taking one for himself, before shyly going down to where Bombur and his family were. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I wasn't really thinking when I made this, but each of you can have a slice boys, as a reward for all your good work." He said and Bombur beamed at him.

"Thank you Bilbo."

"Yes thank you.' Bombie said to Bilbo who smiled. "Thank Bilbo." He told his other brothers who thanked the hobbit, who walked back up to where Thorin sat.

"That was nice of you." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled.

"The boys were a big help today and I enjoyed spending time with them, I've always loved kids." Bilbo said and Thorin smiled.

"Then you would not be adverse to having a family?" He asked and Bilbo frowned

"We're two men, that's not possible."

"Actually it is, because you are my one, together we can carve our children out of stone. When you are ready to do so." He added hastily at the look on Bilbo's face, Bilbo shook his head.

"I never knew that was possible." Bilbo said and smiled. "I could have my own children that never has been a possibility before."

"Really why?"

"Well Mahuel must have done this for a reason, but I've never been erm able to lie with a woman. I have no attraction to women at all." Bilbo admitted blushing, its spread throughout his body, to the point where even his toes and ears were red. "Can we erm talk about something else."

"Of course, you said earlier that you knit, so does Ori, maybe you would like to spend a day knitting with him this winter." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"That might be enjoyable." Bilbo said, and looked at his plate, Thorin couldn't leave, which meant that Bilbo would most likely not see his family very often. Then he watched Legolas and another dwarf freeze, staring at one another. Legolas leapt over the tables, scattering dishes and dwarves, as the young dwarf stared dumbly at the elf.

" _I have found him, and so young, he will die years before me, perhaps the Valar will give his soul to another, but I have found him."_ Legolas said in Sindrian, before kissing the dwarf on the mouth, the dwarf returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around the elf, as the rest of the dwarves stared in horror.

"Not an elf, anything but a bloody elf, why Mahuel are you seeking to punish us? First my cousin finds his ONE in a hobbit and now my son is with an elf!" Someone exclaimed.

"Get away from him, he's too young! He's not even to his trial yet!" A woman screamed and threw herself at Legolas as the hall erupted into pandemonium. Bilbo grabbed his knives and ran across the table, ducking blows and punches running for the exit, he'd never understand dwarves. He ran back to the bedchamber he'd awoken in and held his knives tightly to him, as he heard the fighting carrying on from his room. He didn't like brawling or fighting or anything of that nature, he was scared, when the door opened Bilbo glared at it.

"I'm armed, don't try anything!" He said loudly and Thorin stared at him in shock, as Bilbo clutched onto his throwing knives and trembled.

" **Treasure** it is alright, they will not harm you." Thorin said. "They would have to go through me, now how about some ale?" He asked and Bilbo looked wildly about him, as he trembled and Thorin uncorked a flagon, pressing it into Bilbo's hands. "Drink up little warrior, it is fine, I will protect you." He said and Bilbo drank the ale unsteadily, he hated violence, he loathed bloodshed, why couldn't people handle their disagreements by shouting at one another, or discussing them pleasantly. He took a long gulp of it, before nearly spitting it out before swallowing.

"That's not ale, that's whiskey." Bilbo said.

"What's whiskey, this is potato ale. Its stronger with more of a burn, but it is still ale."

"Whatever you want to call it, it's not ale." Bilbo said and took the flagon back as Thorin had a long drink of it. "I need to get my belongings from the wagon." Bilbo said and took a long swig, before passing the bottle back. "So this is what my life will be now, brawls during dinner? I mean I didn't expect it to become like a bad night at a tavern, with your courtiers, particularly since there were children there, are the children alright?"

"The children are fine, there are no weapons allowed in the dining hall and blunted knives for a reason." Thorin stated. "However this is not typical, in fact I have rarely seen them like this, and could you come with me to help break up the fighting?" He asked and Bilbo drained the flask.

"Ready when you are." He replied and strode from the room; he gripped Thorin's hand tightly, the drink taking the edge out of his fear. He stared at the hall in shocked astonishment, as little Bombur bit a dwarf's ear and wrapped his little legs around his neck. Bombur seemed to be about the age of a six year old in maturity, Bilbo watched as the child took down a fully grown dwarven warrior, who swung at him, then popped back up running into his Da's arms and being catapulted to the next one. Over half the audience hall was unconscious and Legolas was fighting twenty other dwarves, who seemed hell bent on causing him harm. Bilbo took out his daggers and glared at everyone, before standing on the table and hitting them into the wall. Everyone stared at the daggers and at the furious hobbit, some hands caught in mid throw. "I HAVE ANOTHER DAGGER, FOR THE NEXT PERSON TO THROW A FIST, AFTER ALL I'M A HORRIBLE CREATURE WHO CAN NEVER BE TRUSTED, MIGHT AS WELL DESERVE YOUR LOATHING BY HURTING ONE OF YOU. DON'T TRY ME AND STOP HURTING MY FRIEND. YOU KNOW YOU LOT ARE HYPOCRITICAL. YOU SAY I SHOULD BE WITH THORIN, THAT I HAVE TO BE WITH THORIN, THAT THORIN WOULD DIE WITHOUT ME AND THEN YOU TRY TO SEPERATE TWO YOUNG PEOPLE WHO IF IT FOLLOWS THAT THORIN WILL DIE WITHOUT ME, THEY WOULD DIE WITHOUT EACH OTHER. STOP ACTING LIKE DWARFLINGS AND GROW THE FUCK UP. "Bilbo roared and everyone stared at the hobbit in shock, as he stepped down from the table and walked back to Thorin his head held high, glaring at everyone.

"I did not know you had that in you, perhaps you should drink more often." Thorin said and Bilbo threw his head back and laughed, he wrapped his arm around Thorin.

"Want to dance, I'll show you a hobbit drinking dance if you like."

"If you feel like you won't be embarrassed in the morning, I'd love to see your dance and have you taught me, though perhaps not in public." Thorin said and Bilbo frowned.

"That's not fun, you should dance with me, I have my fiddle in my cart, we could go get it and I could play a reel."

"I think you had too much of the flagon, half the flagon gets a dwarf in his cups and your smaller than me."

"I'm also quicker!" Bilbo said and snatched Thorin's belt.

"Give me back my belt." Thorin yelled to the hobbit holding up his pants as Bilbo laughed, and started running Thorin tried to chase after him and other people tried to grab him, but he just laughed and avoided them.

"Bilbo give Uncle back his belt." Kili said and Bilbo shook his head, sticking out his tongue at the dwarf, before avoiding being surrounded by the others. He dashed through a very surprised Dwalin's legs and Legolas laughed.

"So we're playing a game of keep away?" He asked and Bilbo nodded.

"Want to join my side?" He asked and Legolas grinned.

"I'd love to, but I have to make sure my dwarf is alright, he got a nasty knock to the head." Legolas said and Bilbo nodded, he continued running, dodging dwarves, both unconscious and mobile and laughing all the time.

"This hobbit is fiendishly fast." Kili complained.

"So's your Mama." Bilbo giggled and Kili groaned.

"Really Bilbo Mother jokes?" Fili demanded and Bilbo laughed.

"I wanna play too, can I be on your team Bilbo!" Bombur asked

"Sweetheart it's not a game." Greta said. "We're trying to get the belt back from the hobbit, who's had too much of the funny juice your Da and I drink sometimes.

"So he's drunk, you had a lot of ale Bilbo?" Bombur asked and Bilbo dodged Dwalin's attempt at grabbing him.

"Potato ale isn't ale! I thought it wasn't but I didn't care anymore."

"How on earth is he still clear, if I was as drunk as he seems, you wouldn't hear a word from my mouth that wasn't mumbled." Dwalin said.

"Ale affects hobbits differently sometimes; we don't get all slurred like other folks seem to in their cups." Bilbo said and dodged another dwarf.

"Why don't you rest Bilbo, give me back my belt and rest." Thorin asked and Bilbo shook his head.

"Too much fun, want to play." Bilbo said.

"But no one else does, we're tired of this game, can you come up with another?" Thorin asked and Bilbo grinned.

"Dancing!" He said and Thorin sighed.

"Very well if you give me back my belt, I will dance with you and teach you a dwarven dance too, though I doubt you'll remember it." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded, he skipped over and handed back the belt to Thorin. "You must have been impossible as a child."

"You know my Mother said that often, Bilbo Baggins you are impossible, go look for elves in the forest. I had a fascination with elves as a lad, that's why I like Legolas, that and he's funny."

"Thank you Bilbo, if you would like to learn some elven dancing as well, I'd be happy to teach you."

"Okay, but a foot dance first." Bilbo said. "It's fun, left foot cross front toe heel, cross back heel toe, the right foot cross forward toe back heel, forward heel, back toe." he explained and he did it, watching as Thorin copied the motions and grinned.

"This is much like a stomping dance." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled.

"This is foot dancing, so don't move your arms." Bilbo said and danced the simplest foot dance he knew with Thorin laughing as he set his hands against Thorin's chest when he nearly overbalanced and when Thorin nearly overbalanced, his hands landed on top of Bilbo's shoulders. They both laughed and continued to dance, Thorin steadily getting better.

"Yer ghoot ah danchin." Thorin said to Bilbo who giggled.

"Thank you, looks like I'm not the only one in my cups, how about someone else teach me a stomping dance."

"Sthay 'sther, esh dah ish shea 'or ofh ya." Thorin said.

"I can't understand you Thorin." Bilbo pointed out and Thorin looked puzzled at Bilbo. "The ale has tied your tongue." Bilbo explained and Thorin nodded, before filling his cup and gulping down another glass of ale. "I didn't mean for you to drink more, unless you want to pass out, if you want to rest, we can go back to our room." Bilbo said.

"Ish kahike aht ya 'all ehet har 'oom."

"Thorin you might as well be speaking khudzul for all I can understand you at the moment." Bilbo told the dwarf who frowned, before nodding.

"Ihs chas eb 'uiet." He said and pouted. "Dhat ahke hem ghsoh ta 'ed."

"Thorin I'm tired." Bilbo gave a yawn. "I want to go to bed, you can stay up, just hold me for a minute." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded. He helped Thorin walk to his quarters and laid down next to him in bed, Thorin wrapped an arm around Bilbo and was snoring within moments. Bilbo squirmed out from under Thorin and stood, skipping down the hallway to the dining hall and the dwarves who stared at him slack jawed.

"How much potato ale did you and Thorin drink Bilbo."

"A flagon, it was good."Bilbo said and smiled. "Hobbits hold their liquor better than anyone else in middle earth and I'm better than some, but worse than others. I don't have to do much other than cook tomorrow, so who wants to have a drinking contest with me?" He asked.

"I'll do it, but it wouldn't be fair Bilbo, because your already sloshed." Kili said and Bilbo laughed.

"It;s for fun, I need some fun dealing with grumpy dwarves, being chased by grumpy dwarves, being glared at by grumpy dwarves, I'm tired of all of it, I want some fun." Bilbo said and everyone stared at him. "No one has made this easy, I know it's hard for you but it feels like its hardest on me. At least you still have each other, I have no one, except for maybe Legolas and he's someone I just met too." Bilbo settled at the table and gulped down a mug of ale; Kili drained his as well and refilled it.

"So why did you run Bilbo, were you scared?"

"Terrified, you chained me after all, but we all know that chaining me isn't a good idea, I can break out of most locks, don't try it again."

"We won't." Kili promised and drank another flagon as Bilbo did the same. "So you really don't feel anything for Uncle?"

"I'm trying to, honestly I am and he's attractive enough, but so is that one over there." Bilbo pointed at Gloin who blushed scarlet. "I know it's real for Thorin, so I'm going to try to fall in love with him. It's not that easy though for me Kili, I don't have the Valar interfering in my love life, all I have is attraction."

"So you are attracted to Uncle?"

"He's easy on the eyes." Bilbo gulped back his mug. "Who wouldn't be attracted to him, that and he's so noble and frustrating. I mean honestly he actually told me to go, leave him he wasn't afraid to die, who says that!" He gulped down another flagon. "I'm not leaving though, I'll miss the Shire every day and I'll miss my people but I don't think I could stand it if I was the cause of someone's death."

"You've never killed anyone before have you?"

"I've killed a warg and a ork, but that's different, its different because Thorin isn't trying to hurt me, he wants me to love him and the fierceness of it scares me, but I'm not going to be like Urielin, that's a sad ballad."

"It is! You know the ballad of Urielin?" Legolas demanded and Bilbo grinned.

"Wanted to be an elf as a boy, mother taught me all the elven ballads she remembered and Sindrian and some Quenya, though I sound more like a hobbit speaking Quenya when I try to do that, because I'm not as familiar with it." Bilbo said and smiled at Bombur who looked up at him.

"Can I sit on your lap, Bilbo?" The dwarfling asked and Bilbo shook his head.

"I'm being very silly with Kili, so what's your official title anyway Kili? That's your name right."

"Kili Vilison Heir in Waiting, hopefully I'll be waiting for the rest of my days." Kili gulped back another cup and Bilbo did the same. "I'd make a terrible king, everyone says so, even my mother." He joked.

"I don't think you'd be so bad, you are really young yes, but if you had to rule, you wouldn't be so horrible." Bilbo said and Kili belched.

"Hear that the hobbit says I wouldn't be so horrible." Kili said and wrapped an arm around Bilbo. "I like you hobbit." He said and Bilbo smiled, as they both drank another mug.

"I've had four can I join?" Dwalin asked and Bilbo nodded. "So you are scared of me, aren't you?" He asked Bilbo who shrugged.

"Don't have a lot of warriors where I'm from, with those axes and well the tattoos you are intimidating." Bilbo admitted and Dwalin frowned. "Wasn't that the point though, why else would you ink up your head?"

"These are marks of battle, of my victories in war, I lost my hair young in a war and so to keep my honor I ink every victory upon my head."

"Honor, what does honor have to do with hair?" Bilbo demanded and drank another cup with Kili and Dwalin.

"For dwarves to cut one's hair means that you have committed a great crime and are atoning, if another dwarf cuts your hair it means that they never want to see you again. We cut our beards when we are in mourning and each style states something different." Dwalin told Bilbo.

"So how many languages do you lot have?"

"Four if you include warrior's marks." Dwalin said and Bilbo nodded.

"Interesting well my people are pretty simple, we just have the one and its common at that." Bilbo said and gulped a mug of ale. "Actually we have three come to think of it, food, flowers and our words."

"Flowers?" Kili demanded.

"For hobbits certain flowers mean certain things and are used in courting, when hobbits start to like someone, or fall in love they make different flower arrangements. Flowers can mean other things too, like Foxglove means you wish someone dead, or morning glories which mean you wish someone ill."

"Sounds complicated."

"As about as complicated as your braids I imagine." Bilbo stated. "Young hobbit lasses wear flowers in their hair when they are interested in courting, or young hobbit lads wear flowers pinned to their waistcoat, with both hair and waistcoat the side you choose shows which partner your seeking, be it man or woman. I was one of five people within ten years that preferred lads to lasses and I was the odd man out so to speak. I've always had Took luck."

"What's Took luck?"

"It's my family and the ruling family of the Shire, though we choose our leaders. When the old Thrain dies we assemble from all over the Shire and everyone votes on the new Thrain."

"Sounds strange, what if you get a bad one, if the vote goes wrong."

"It's actually prevented more bad rulers, than its caused Kili." Bilbo stated and shrugged. "I could have been voted Thrain, though I never wanted that and I voiced that early and often. Still my family decided that I was the best one for this venture, I blame an excess of pipe weed."

"What's pipe weed?" Dwalin asked and Bilbo smiled, patting his pockets and coming up with a bit of pipe weed and taking out his pipe. He put the weed in and struck his flint lighting it and taking a drag, before passing it to Dwalin, who took a inhale and coughed slightly. "Doesn't taste like tobacco."

"Because it isn't tobacco, would you care for some Legolas?" Bilbo asked.

"I'd like to keep my senses thanks all the same Bilbo." He said and Bilbo nodded, handing the pipe to Kili who took a drag and passed it back to Bilbo who took a second puff, before giving it to Dwalin.

"Can I try some?" Fili asked and Bilbo nodded.

"Don't hog the pipe Dwalin." Bilbo chided and Dwalin laughed, he handed the pipe to Fili who took a drag, before passing it back to Dwalin.

"It makes you feel funny." Fili said and grinned. "I think I like it, give it here; I want to try it again." He said and Dwalin nodded, giving Fili the pipe and Fili took it, before passing it to Bilbo who took a drag and gave it to Kili.

"It effects everyone differently, some people it helps make mellow, other times it makes people hyper, sometimes it makes people sleepy depending upon the person."

"And you?"

"I get contemplative." Bilbo admitted. "I start to ask the deeper questions, mostly to myself, as it annoys other people."

"What other questions." Kili asked.

"I've never liked being a hobbit, not since I was a child, maybe that's just because of who my family was. I was caught in the middle between traditional respectability and Tookish wanderings; it made for a somewhat difficult childhood, where I had no idea who I should be or why. I ultimately settled for respectability, but a bit of me always wants to be like my mother's side of the family. I would be the one who wound up the ONE of a dwarven king; life just likes to make little jokes with me." Bilbo groused. "That was maudlin, sorry."

"It's alright." Kili said and drank another mug of ale, Bilbo and Dwalin copied him. "So you truly don't have ONES."

"No we don't, we do have a sort of instant attraction though, but for the most part my people don't believe in love at first sight."

"So were you instantly attracted to Uncle?"

"I was confused honestly and somewhat terrified; you were there when we saw one another for the first time. The king was suddenly charging at me and I had no idea as to why, it scared me to be honest." Bilbo stated. "I'm still scared."

"The bravest of all beings admit their fear." Dwalin said and gulped another mug of ale. "Are you one of the Valar, how come you haven't planted face first into the table by now?" He demanded and Bilbo shrugged.

"Hobbits have a good relationship to things of the earth; ale comes from wheat and so takes a gentler toll on us, then on others." Bilbo stated finishing his flagon and stretching out his arms. "Though admittedly if I tried to dance now..." He trailed off and got unsteadily to his feet, clearing off the table and dancing on top of it, as the six dwarves that remained conscious in the room stared at him, he wasn't sure when the others had left. He laughed as Kili came up beside him and started a stomping dance which Bilbo copied quite easily.

"That's it Bilbo, though let's not go low right now, I'd topple over." Kili said and Bilbo laughed.

"Go low, what does that mean."Bilbo asked and Fili did a half crouch and kicked out his legs, keeping his arms in tight as he went down and came back up. Bilbo laughed and copied the move.

"So how are you so good at dancing?"

"Nimble on our feet and I was faster than most." Bilbo replied and chuckled. "I've always loved dancing." He said and did a fast paced foot dance around Fili who stared at him, as he avoided stepping on the unconscious dwarves. Bilbo laughed as he missed a step and Legolas caught his shoulder. "How is he?"

"Mmmrah." Gimli muttered and his eyes opened, he stared at the hobbit in confusion. "Your cousin Thorin's hobbit, why are there two of you?" He asked and sat up slowly before staring at Legolas. "I remember now, where's my Ma and Da?" He asked and Legolas pointed.

"They got knocked out shortly after you did, it was a rather epic brawl, afterwards Bilbo and your remaining cousins got so far into their cups that they will soon be at the bottom of the barrel. So you're a cousin of a king, my father will be glad that I am not marrying below my station at least, but I doubt he'll be any more pleased than your parents were."

"Your father?"

"King Thranduil of the Greenwood or the Mirkwood as people have taken to calling it." Legolas said and Gimli stared at him, before throwing up all over his jerkin. Legolas cursed and helped Gimli to lie back down. "Looks like you've got a nasty blow to the head, is there anyone that has a healing bag handy?" He asked, Bilbo could hear the panic in Legolas' voice.

"Why don't you try the magic thingy, like your father did."

"My father is millennia older than I am, I cannot do the magic thingy. I have a rudimentary knowledge of the healing arts, but you can't teach a child how to heal and I am only a hundred. My father started teaching me at seventy five, but I have no skill in it."

"It's alright don't panic, he'll be okay."

"You don't know that!" Legolas snapped."You need to stay awake Gimli

"Tired." Gimli muttered and Bilbo frowned.

"I'm not a healer either, but I know some things, don't panic. Fili go get Oin, I'll see what's in the kitchens." Bilbo said and walked to the kitchens. He looked through the cupboards but it wasn't a catch all like a hobbit kitchen was, there weren't any herbs on hand that were useful for what was wrong with Gimli, until he spotted something that looked like either ginger or Turmeric. He also grabbed what was left of the blueberry jam, he'd heard somewhere that blueberries helped blows to the head. He found his waistcoat and went back to the dining hall. Legolas was freaking out as Fili hadn't returned yet from going to find Oin.

"You really need to start stocking herbs better in the kitchens, at any rate they are all in khudzul and I have no idea of what they are saying." Bilbo said to no one in particular, he pulled the waistcoat over Gimli. "He shouldn't be moved, but he also need to be kept warm and that cold floor isn't helping matters. Dwalin I need you to come over here and give me your cloak." Bilbo stated and Dwalin watched as Bilbo instructed him in how to put the cloak under Gimli, before putting his waistcoat on top of Gimli. "What is this?"

"In common?" Kili frowned. "Let me smell it." He said and gave it a sniff. "That's ginger." He said and Bilbo nodded, he took out his knife and fed a piece of the ginger to Gimli.

"Arg that tastes horrible."

"You're a dwarf, I thought you'd enjoy the spice, you need it for your soured belly, eat it." Bilbo said in a no nonsense tone, of course that's when the only other older person in the room passed out. "Well isn't this the icing on the cake, no one panic, what's taking Fili so long, should we sing a song."

"What help will a song do right now Bilbo?" Legolas demanded.

"It will help him, songs help concentration. What's a children's song Kili?"

" _Gems."_ Kili replied and Bilbo nodded.

"You learn khudzul first right?" Bilbo asked and Kili nodded. "Then why don't you sing _gaems_ Gimli?"

"Agate Amber, Beryl, Citrine, Coral, Hematite..."

"You are forgetting Diamond and Emerald, you can do this Gimli." Kili said.

"Its hard, my head's all fuzzy.",

"Just keep listing them off." Bilbo assured the young dwarf. "You will be fine, Legolas is just scared."

"The hobbit says I'll be fine." He told Legolas loudly.

"The hobbit doesn't know what he's talking about." Legolas said.

"Actually its seems like every fall someone gets a knock to the head, or there's accidents with pitchforks, shovels and the like." Bilbo stated. "So I do know what I'm doing, he's speaking somewhat rationally and he's not slurring his words, he got knocked silly Legolas, its not truly serious."

"You can't know that for certain, you said you weren't a healer."

"I know Legolas, but I've had some experience with this, now Gimli, what comes after hemitit." Bilbo asked and both Kili and Gimli giggled.

"You said tit." Gimli crowed. "Tit!" He cried out and Kili laughed. "Jasper, moonstone, opal, onyx, Quartz, Ruby, sapphire, topaz, zircon. Now can I sleep?"

"You didn't say all of them." Kili protested.

"I know lets list off some flowers, I'll start Anise."

"You're the only one that knows enough flowers Bilbo, you and the elf." Kili said. "Its your fault he got hurt, he's your ONE you should have protected him."

"That's not fair Kili, Legolas was being attacked by a lot of dwarves, its not his fault." Bilbo told the young man. "It was an accident, I know how about you tell me how to swing that sword of yours Gimli, but remember that I'm a hobbit and know nothing about sword fighting."

"Alright, first your feet have to...have to be in the right position, you need to stand...side face in order to stop yourself from being a ...target. Then you...no that's not right. You draw your sword and hold it in your hand, you point it at the...target. Then you...advance, but you got to do it slow at first, speed comes with time. You hit the target with your wrist and lunge backward, before lunging forward and...and..."

"What do you do with the target?" Bilbo asked.

"Hit it again, then you lunge back and hit it and hit it, until the sword master tells you to stop, can I stop. Where's my Da, I want my Da."

"He's a bit worse than I thought, but its still relatively mild."

"Relatively mild, he's rambling!" Kili said.

"Your Da is over there, he got a blow to the head too, but he most likely is alright. Dwarven heads are hard after all, or that's what I've heard, must have been some blow."

"I was punching at someone when someone hit me over the back of the head, it hurt, but then there was nothing. It still hurts, can you help with the pain."

"I'd rather wait here, with you three and wait for Kili to come back."

"I'm Kili, my brother Fili is going for help." Kili said looking about ready to panic.

"I need both of you to calm down, can you do that for me, Gimli doesn't need you panicking right now, he's going to be fine aren't you Gimli." Bilbo assured the young dwarf, though really he had no idea of how Gimli was going to be, he thought it wasn't as serious as it seemed to actually be. "Now Gimli is your stomach settled?"

"Sorry elfy." Gimli said and Legolas held Gimli's hand. "I don't think I'm going to be _Sick."_

"He's not going to vomit." Kili told Bilbo who nodded.

"Okay, this might make you sick, but if you can keep it down, it will help." Bilbo said and took some of the blueberry jam and gave Gimli a spoonful. "I also found some willow bark, but its not powdered.

"I can powder it." Bombie sprang up from the pile of unconscious dwarves and Bilbo stared at him.

"Shouldn't you be at home, I bet your Ma and Da are worried sick."

"Someone hit me over the head too, will I get all stupid like Gimli, when I woke up I liked listening to you talk, so I stayed here, but it looks like you need help."

"I'm not letting a boy who's not into his middle childhood go into the kitchen alone, thank you for the offer though Bombie." Bilbo said. "Why don't you think of something to help keep Gimli entertained."

"I'm not a baby."

"I know you aren't Gimli, you're a grown dwarf and twice as scary as any hobbit already." Bilbo told Gimli seriously and Gimli and Kili laughed.

"The hobbit thinks your fierce Gim." Kili said and Gimli gave a lopsided grin.

"How much ale did you have Gimli, it might be in part to your drinking." Bilbo asked.

"Da lets me have two cups with dinner now that I'm almost a dwarrow."

"Lucky my Da only lets me sip his and sometimes." Bombie complained and Bilbo ruffled the boy's hair. "Don't touch my hair!" Bombie complained. "He touched my hair!" He freaked out.

"Don't touch anyone's hair, cause it means that you are family, or close in other ways." Kili told Bilbo.

"I'm sorry lad, I was treating you like I would have treated a fauntling." Bilbo stated and Bombie frowned up at him.

"Fauntling are different than dwarven kids?" Bombie asked and Bilbo shrugged.

"Not that different, though you are a bit more scrappy than I've seen most fauntling being, though some like rough and tumble games." Bilbo said with a smile, remembering the children in the Shire. "I touched their hair, its not the same for hobbits, I'm sorry but I didn't know."

"Its okay, you got to learn like Bimbie, I know more stuff than an older person!" Bombie said and grinned at the discovery.

"Well we know other things, don't we Legolas, I doubt any of us could navigate a forest like an elf and hobbits are good with herb lore. All the races of middle earth have different strengths and weaknesses." Bilbo told the child and Bombie nodded.

"I couldn't find him." Fili said running back and Bilbo nodded.

"Well do you have a healer's hut?" Bilbo asked and Fili stared at Bilbo.

"I didn't think of going to the healer's hall, I'm an idiot." Fili said. "Some king I'll make."

"Lad you are panicking, just go to the healer's hall and bring back ten healers, tell them to bring their herbal kits alright?"

"Gimli doesn't need ten healers!"

"But the rest of these dwarves do, his Ma and Da need someone to focus on them and make sure they are alright." Bilbo told Fili and Fili nodded. "You can do this, I have faith in you lad, and this is child's play in comparison to learning how to rule a kingdom, trust me I know." Bilbo assured Fili who nodded and ran off. Bilbo yawned widely and smiled at the three other young males.

"Now how about another game, you like games don't you, how about an easy riddle Gimli?'

"Don't want to solve riddles." Gimli groaned. "They make my head hurt, even when it doesn't hurt."

"Alright then I could teach you a song." Bilbo offered.

"When is the healer coming?" Gimli demanded.

"Soon, how about a song about star gems, stones of starlight, do you like songs about starlight stones?"

"Starlight stones?" Gimli asked and Bilbo nodded.

"I wrote one as a tween, would you like to sing it with me?" Bilbo asked and Gimli nodded. "Stones of beauty, stones of light, stones that shine bright. They lead the way from long ago, past time's memory, past times might. Stones of truth and stones of merry measure, stones to seek at ones leisure. Stones to guide along the way, even upon your darkest day.

Long ago these stones were forged, out of Manuel's mighty hammer they poured. The light was so blinding, it lit the sun and was pale to the moon, but soon these..." Bilbo frowned. "This isn't a happy song I remembered, its actually one of my more maudlin relics of my youth."

"Sing it anyway, I want to hear of the battles, are elven heroes in it."

"You'll see, where was I?'

"You were at the moon." The elf replied and Bilbo nodded, he had recognized the stone above Thorin's chair as a starlight gem.

"These stones would turn to doom. For there were those that sought to keep their light, guarded from others sight. They sought to keep them for themselves, so began the battle between dwarves and elves."

"It has dwarves in it."

"Be quiet." Gimli hissed at Kili.

"Now lads, sing this next bit with me, Stones of beauty, stones of light, stones that shine bright. They lead the way from long ago, past time's memory, past times might. Stones of truth and stones of merry measure, stones to seek at ones leisure. Stones to guide along the way, even upon your darkest day.

The dwarves did think they would make them theirs, for where else could one find beauty beyond compare? Who else could work something finer than themselves, so they went to war with the elves.

Lads the next bit with me Stones of beauty, stones of light, stones that shine bright. They lead the way from long ago, past time's memory, past times might. Stones of truth and stones of merry measure, stones to seek at ones leisure. Stones to guide along the way, even upon your darkest day.

The elves did not find this right, so they decided to fight against the dwarven might. They harmed and kidnapped and slew, to get the bloody stones at the end, those that remained what few.

Stones of beauty, stones of light, stones that shine bright. They lead the way from long ago, past time's memory, past times might. Stones of truth and stones of merry measure, stones to seek at ones leisure. Stones to guide along the way, even upon your darkest day.

Finally at the end of the war, the dead and dying piled high, they stared at the stones they had one. What fate they had wrought under moon and sun. They cast those stones away, but still fight over them to this day.

Stones of beauty, stones of light, stones that shine bright. They lead the way from long ago, past time's memory, past times might. Stones of truth and stones of merry measure, stones to seek at ones leisure. Stones to guide along the way, even upon your darkest day."

"That was a different take than I've ever heard about the wars for gems, a far darker take." Legolas said.

"I didn't want to sing it, you boys asked me to."

"It painted both the dwarves and elves poorly, why?"

"Because its bad to fight, I know that's strange coming from someone who's never known war." Bilbo admitted. "Someone who's asking for aide in learning how to fight, but you can't remain peaceful in middle earth and survive, that's the reality." Bilbo stated and the dwarves and elf stared at him. "Well that's why I came, war came to our doorstep despite our being a peaceful people, because others wanted what we had and we could not defend it. Perhaps there is some middle road, between what happened tonight, between the animosity between different beings and the hobbit way, that doesn't even work for hobbits. I can't see it however, I'm not sure that anyone can." He said sadly and scuffed the pavement with his feet. "The real reason I was sent here is that the orks and goblins are demanding seventy five percent of what we grow by winter, we need to learn to defend ourselves and fast."

"Father could send aide, we're both going to be part of the same family now and I liked your cooking, I'm sure father would too. You could teach our people how to can and preserve food too. Sounds like you need more than the twenty men you asked Thorin for."

"I don't want others to die on our account, we want to be able to settle this ourselves, but we can't." Bilbo admitted and Legolas put a hand on his shoulder.

"It will be fine."

"Will it?" Bilbo demanded. "You don't know that, no one does and if I have to be the sacrifice to save my people, I'll do it."

"That's how you see this isn't it? As you sacrificing yourself for Thorin, for your people." Kili demanded and Bilbo looked away. "Well isn't it."

"Yes alright it is! I'm the best person at bargaining in my family and the best at getting myself into horribly awkward and uncomfortable situations, they thought that maybe I might be the best person to save the Shire too. You all know what its like, except for maybe you Bombur and be glad you don't. What its like to be family of rulers, what its like to prepare yourself for rule, in case the worst ever happens and you are called upon to serve. What its like not to live for yourself but for your people, to never really be at peace."

"You are really a lot like a dwarven version of Uncle." Kili said and laughed, Bilbo felt his temper rise.

"You don't know me Kili! Don't say I'm like anyone, I'm my own person, always have been, always will be." Bilbo glared at him. "Actually I think I'm the youngest in this room, how old are you Bombie?"

"Thirty six." Bombie said and Bilbo stared at him.

"You are all so lucky, you have so many years and you waste them on silly wars and backbiting, I'm thirty five, just past my majority and if I'm lucky, if I'm truly blessed, I'll live to be a hundred and twenty." He stated and they stared at him in shock. "I'm more or less the same age as you in maturity, but you have the time I lack, don't waste it on petty wars and hatred. That's what my kind decided long ago, but now the war has come to us and there is no one that can fight it. So yes I'll do anything for my people, though they might well already be doomed." Bilbo said and burst into tears, Kili hugged him and he clutched onto the dwarf, who starred in confusion at Legolas.

"I brought the healers, what's wrong?"

"Bilbo has a war and none of his people know how to fight." Kili said. "He told us the truth of it just now, we should talk to Uncle tomorrow. This is bigger than what he claimed before."

"Did I do the right thing by being honest?" Bilbo asked and Kili nodded

"You did, honesty is best." Kili said. "Now we can plan better." He added and Bilbo nodded, sniffing. "Its been very hard on you hasn't it, why don't you sleep in my bed tonight Bilbo, you don't have to be with Thorin tonight, you don't have to go back to him right away, just don't reject him." Kili said and Bilbo sniffed and nodded. "We can leave now if you like, I'm tired and you seem to be too." He added and Bilbo nodded, standing and walking with Kili to his room. He fell upon the bed and was asleep within moments, the other dwarf curling up beside him and crying as the hobbit slept, before slipping into sleep himself.

You're good at dancing

Stay there why is there four of you

I like that you call it our room

I can be quiet

Don't want to go to bed


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bilbo awoke the next morning with little memory of what had gone on the night before, he remembered becoming closer to the dwarves and Legolas, but little else besides that. He frowned when he realized he was in bed with Kili, the young dwarf prince was snoring face down in his pillow and seemed to show no sign of waking anytime soon. He walked out of the room and to the kitchens, Gerta looked surprised to see him.

"Thought you would still be sleeping most are after last night, I thought I'd make pancakes, do you know how to make those."

"Of course I do." Bilbo said and grinned. "Sorry about last night, I didn't do anything too embarrassing did I?"

"You don't remember any of it?" Gerta asked and Bilbo shook his head.

"That's what getting into our cups is like for hobbits, we turn cheerful at first, then maudlin, before either going to sleep, or passing out and not remembering a thing the next morning. Other than vague impressions of the night before." Bilbo said and Gerta nodded. "I don't get drunk often."

"So your thirty five, what is the age of majority with your people."

"Thirty five." Bilbo said. "Well now no one will respect me."

"Actually most respect you more now, stories have spread about what happened last night, but no one knows the truth of it, Prince Fili spoke with his Uncle last night and that's all anyone knows, so it must have been quite something. There's rumors of war in the Shire, a war that we'll have to fight."

"That's precisely what I didn't want." Bilbo said and she frowned.

"Well the army is preparing for war, I doubt you would forgive Thorin, if he could have done something and let your people die needlessly and Fili isn't ready to rule us, we're marching to the Shire to spend the winter now, most of Erebor at any rate, except for the women and children and a small host of guards."

"Does Thorin know any of this?"

"He hasn't woken from his night of revelry and seen the fantastic shit storm that one young hobbit laid at our doorstep."

"I just asked for twenty men, not an entire war." Bilbo protested.

"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood states that it wouldn't be enough, that a show of force is needed in support of the Shire and said that he'd pledge his personal guard of a hundred warriors."

"This much isn't needed its just a hundred goblins and orks."

"Just a hundred, at first perhaps but once word gets round, there will be more."

"We don't have enough food for an army, we can't support the entire population of Erebor and Mirkwood, and this will be just as bad as the orks." Bilbo said. "Where does the council meet?" He demanded.

"I can take you there, but first you need to know what you are going to say, can you truly speak for your people."

"I was given provisionary power yes." Bilbo said. "However the final decision must be my Grandfathers."

"I see well after today you should write him." She stated and Bilbo nodded, he followed her to the council hall and everyone stared at him.

"I don't know the numbers, I was sent to get people to train us how to fight, and it was thought by most that a show of force would scare them into submission."

"Orks and Goblins don't think like hobbits, if they threatened a hundred, plan for five hundred and get the women and children away from there." Dwalin stated. "Why did you speak to green pups and not me lad?"

"I'm not a lad, I'm a hobbit grown."

"Aye you are, a young hobbit that's had the weight of his people put on his shoulders. So tell me honest and tell me true, what the worst you imagine is." Dwalin stated.

"My people massacred and taking yours and the elves along with me, we aren't a warrior race, we never have been, this seems excessive, before we mobilize, or decide anything, we should speak with my Grandfather."

"No time for that, it takes a week for a letter to go to the Shire, a week both ways, we can't sit on our asses for the next two weeks lad, we need to mobilize and mobilize now, how much could the Shire support?"

"We couldn't support the entire population of Erebor and a hundred elves for the winter, its not possible and we'd starve. Even if I wrote a letter to my Grandfather today to triple the planting, the yield still wouldn't be enough and we've already tripled it from last year, we don't have the numbers, we don't have enough people to plant that much land."

"Send a letter to your Grandfather telling him to triple the number again and that support is coming from the Blue Mountains." He stated. "That should hold them off until we arrive." He stated and Bilbo felt slightly faint, what in the name of the Valar was happening.

"We can't support."

"I know, lad you've already said, how about five hundred dwarves, that and the hundred Legolas promised should be enough, just to be safe, can you support that many."

"I'd still need to write my Uncle and tell him what's happening, try to get him to lay in more crops if it isn't already too late."

"Write him now and we'll see to the arrangements." Dwalin stated and Bilbo nodded, going to the chamber he shared with Thorin and finding pen and ink, he wrote a missive to his grandfather, telling him the numbers to expect and why. He then informed his grandfather of his betrothal to Thorin, before telling him that Bilbo loved him very much, but might not be going back to the Shire in fall as they had planned. He sent the missive off with a raven, before going to the middle hall with several guards and asking for help planting the garden, He got dubious results and a handful of volunteers, though many more people were willing to help in the lower hall. He took the carriage out and tilled the field with the other dwarves, showing them how to do it and someone ran back for another plow. He finished tilling the field by lunchtime, when a dwarf came with sandwiches for everyone and a steaming plate of beef and vegetables for Bilbo. Bilbo left the plate with the person who had delivered it and ate sandwiches with everyone else. He finished the planting by late evening and then showed everyone how to water.

"It needs to be watered once a day, in the early morning, or late afternoon. After you water, check the soil around the plants, make sure that there aren't any weeds growing. Weeds are things that don't match up with the rows we planted, or don't match up with the other plants, you should clear them, when you find them. You should be able to handle this if I need to go back to the Shire, if not I'm certain that someone else knows something about gardening, I don't know anything at the moment about what's going on, so don't ask me. I'm a year out of my childhood and a bit like Prince Fili." He admitted.

"No you aren't your ten times as mature." Someone shouted and Bilbo blushed.

"But the Prince can wield a sword better than me, by the Valar a sixteen year old dwarfling could wield a sword better than me. I have no skill for fighting, all my knowledge comes from books and I nearly killed your king with my ignorance, I think I'm doing pretty bad all around."

"Keep your chin up lad, we're behind you, we'll survive the winter together." An old dwarf said and others nodded.

"Its alright to admit that your lost, most royals don't, I think that it shows strength that you do."

"I'm not like your royalty though, hobbits don't have royalty, if you go to the Shire you'll see what I mean, that is if there's a Shire to go to." Bilbo sniffed and straitened his back, before cleaning up his tools and riding in his wagon back to the royal stable. He then climbed a staircase that felt ten times longer than it had when he had climbed down it that morning. He went to the high table everyone staring at him as he sat down and nearly fell asleep in his food several times, jerking himself awake. He finished eating and went to the room he shared with Thorin, there were a bunch of pipes but blessedly someone had drawn him a bath and he sunk into it, scrubbing away the mud and dirt and grime and draining the water when he only felt half clean, because the water turned brown. He then tried the pipes before finding one that worked, the others seemed to dump perfume on him, until he smelled like a field of metal soaked flame burnt flowers. He finished washing his body and hair, getting all the dirt out, before drawing a bath a third time and soaking in it, until some of the aches went away. He then managed to crawl out of the tub and into bed, falling asleep within moments, never hearing Thorin come in.

The next day was much the same as the last, where Bilbo taught those willing to farm how to care for the new plants and left a list of detailed instructions as it had been decided that Bilbo would be in fact riding to the front line with Thorin. Bilbo wasn't as dirty as the day before, but he was just as exhausted. He fell into bed not really saying a word to anyone.

On the third day they left for the Shire, Bilbo rode with Kili and Thorin, but they were on horses and he was in his wagon, which now held supplies for the dwarves, as well as what Bilbo had brought with him. Legolas took a detour to his father's castle and came back with the elves that he'd promised and their own supplies. Bilbo was exhausted and slept a lot for the first few days of travel.

After the fourth day, he was recovered enough to move to the front of the wagon and sit beside Bombur who was driving it. "So you emerge finally." Bombur joked and Bilbo gave a rude hand gesture he'd seen some of the people do while farming. "Do you know what that means?"

"Not really, I'm not in the mood for jokes."

"Well maybe this will lighten your spirits." Bombur said and passed him a bottle of what Bilbo knew was potato ale.

"I doubt that's a good idea, I think that I've drunk quite enough."

"It wasn't the drink lad." Bombur said. "Don't blame yourself, you did the right thing by telling the lads and they did the right thing by passing it on." He laid a comforting hand on Bilbo's shoulder. Bilbo nodded and stretched his shoulders and back. "You have a surprising amount of muscle on you lad, are all hobbits so well endowed."

"Most are, yes." Bilbo said and blushed, realizing that he was just in his breeches.

"Its alright lad, we're all warriors here, do you think we give a shit if you're wearing a shirt, or a waistcoat?" He demanded and Bilbo blushed, he saw that Bombur kept one hand on his spoon and got out his knives, although he didn't wear boots, he wore boot sheaths to put his knives in. "Thorin made you some more, there in a box back with the writing desk." Bombur said and Bilbo nodded, fingering the blades, Bombur's nervousness made him itchy, so when he heard something growl, something not human, he threw first and asked questions second. He heard an inhumane cry of pain and stared at the wolf he'd hit in horror, he'd only wounded it, quickly he threw his second knife, this one lodged in the jugular and the wolf didn't so much as whimper before it died. He then went back to the box Bombur had mentioned and stared at the set of eighteen knives, each was as long as the next and a tree was carved on each of them, they came with several knife sheaths and Bilbo hastily strapped them on, before sliding the knives home into them. He walked back to the front of the wagon and sat back down next to Bombur, as someone carried his cleaned knives to him, along with the wolf carcass.

"I don't want that."

"I can make you a cloak out of the fur sir.'

"Keep the fur." Bilbo stated and the dwarf looked shocked, he had no desire to be reminded of what he had done. He stared out into the forest with a watchful gaze now, until they left Mirkwood behind them. Next came grassland and then more forest, still Bilbo didn't breathe easy until a month later when the Shire came in sight. His people stared at him and the army he had brought with him as he stepped off the wagon and walked to Tooksburouh hobbits stared in horror at the dwarven army and at Bilbo, as he strode into the council hall.

"Hello everyone, its nice to see you again, can we skip the pleasantries and move on to the important bit, the dwarves told me that the one hundred the orks and goblins threatened us with, will be more like five hundred. They suggested that I bring a large force to the Shire to spend the winter."

"How can we feed them."

"They don't need as much food and I've been getting by on three meals a day, I'm constantly hungry and I eat more than everyone else when I do eat, but I can actually get by on it."

"So you expect us to eat starvation rations."

"No, I expect you to plant and help them plant fields, if we grow through summer, autumn and winter we'd survive Isenbold." Bilbo replied. "We need them."

"And is that because you've betrothed yourself to their king?" Isenbold demanded and Bilbo shook his head.

"No it has nothing to do with that, the facts are, we can't prepare in time for twenty men, its better to have dwarves staying with us, sharing our food with them, then it is to have orks stealing it year after year. The dwarves will train us to fight, the Orks will only offer us death. They explained the way that Orks and goblins think, they've been fighting them for years, and they know how to defeat them. More than that they can fight better than any of us and we're the best fighters of all the hobbits." Bilbo said. "They've also offered our women and children refuge in Erebor for the winter, its a good deal."

"What have you promised in return?"

"The original agreement that was laid out, except now with the extra numbers on their side. They are risking their lives for us, because of me, because of what I mean to Thorin and to the realm. Don't you see we need to give them food and shelter in return."

"That makes sense, so you'll be sheltering these dwarves at Bagend and at your other holdings?"

"Yes but all my holdings aren't large enough for the entire army, even with crafthold, the vineyard, the ciderworks and the farmhouse, I would still need lodging for three hundred and those would be very little space indeed."

"I can't order private citizens to harbor dwarves and elves, it must be by volunteer bases alone, they can stay in my holdings as well." Bilbo's Grandfather said and Bilbo nodded. "You've done well Bilbo, are you happy with the dwarven king though?" His Grandfather asked.

"I don't really know him to be honest, but it was necessary for me to betroth myself to him." Bilbo stated, he hadn't been very good company on the road admittedly, he'd been too busy looking for dangers to talk much with anyone. After a while the dwarves had left him alone, to his brooding and his stroking of his knives and his jumping at any inhumane sound, he ultimately had collected a pile of ten furs, having given the first five away, before Thorin convinced him to accept the clean fur and wolf meat, as was his right.

"If you believe it was, then it must have been, go back to your house Bilbo, plant your garden and wait for winter. I hope that what you believe will happen won't but you should prepare all the same." He said and Bilbo nodded, he walked back to the dwarven party.

"Who wants to settle on my lands during winter, my grandfather has promised his as well, but there are some still unaccounted for.

"We would like to lodge together." Legolas said. "Would there be enough for my army to lodge with you?"

"Of course, I have enough for two hundred now." Bilbo stated and everyone gaped at him. "Hobbits collect land, like you lot collect gold, come with me, do you know anything about grapes?" Bilbo enquired and Legolas grinned.

"You have a vineyard?" He asked and Bilbo nodded.

"Its usually staffed by forty, but there are many houses and outbuildings for when the population grows, you will be in those." Bilbo stated and took Legolas and his army to the vineyard, they stared at it in awe and then Legolas turned to Bilbo and grinned.

"I've never seen it growing before, we can't grow grapes in the Mirkwood." He said and Bilbo smiled in return.

"I think there's enough for you all to have a small taste of last year's wine, sorry I can't offer more than that."

"That you offered that much is generous." Legolas said and Bilbo smiled, taking him to where the kegs were kept and rolling out a barrel and five others. He then showed the elves to their quarters and made sure that they were well settled, before putting the wine in a wheel barrow and steering it back to Thorin's army.

"Let me help with that." Dwalin offered and Bilbo nodded, wiping his brow as he did so, he'd have to forgo the wine this year and jam the grapes instead.

"Last year's vintage, I was able to save it from those that came, seems they don't have a taste for wine." Bilbo stated and smiled at everyone. "Thank you for coming, the wine is a token of my appreciation, now who wants to stay at the ciderworks, I have room for two hundred there?" He asked.

"You have a ciderworks?" Thorin demanded and Bilbo nodded.

"I'll lose the profits from this year, in order to can and sauce the apples for winter." Bilbo stated and shrugged, the dwarves talked about who would go and Bilbo lead them to the ciderworks. "The rest of you are at my Grandfather's holdings in Tooksburouh, except for Thorin, Kili, Dwalin, Bombur, Balin, Bofur and Bifur, you eight are staying at my personal residence. Its not as fancy as you are used to, we're not as into the pomp here." He stated and strode with the remaining force to outside the council hall. "Grandfather the rest of the army is outside, waiting lodging assignment." Bilbo stated and the Thain nodded, going outside and smiling at everyone.

"Welcome to the Shire, thank you for coming, now which one of you is betrothed to my Grandson?"

"That would be me, King...Bilbo never mentioned your name.

"Because I am known by my title, we have no kings here Thorin son of Thrain King Under the Mountain." The Thain replied. "However you may call me Gerontius, or if you don't like that name, I also go by the Old Took, everything is interchangeable. Some simply call me Grandfather, even if they aren't related to me."

"So is Bilbo actually your Grandson."

"Bilbo is actually my Grandson, his late mother was my daughter." The Thain stated. "After she died in his later tweens, it was decided that it was better if he remained at the house that his father had built for her."

"What about his father?"

"The same fever that took her, took him, Bilbo was spared its ravages, and we do not like speaking of it." The Thain stated and Thorin nodded.

"Do you need help settling them Grandfather?"

"No I think I can manage just fine, how many are you taking with you."

"Seven." Bilbo replied. "The seven members of their council that came along with us." He added and his Grandfather nodded.

"Good, well you should all rest, enjoy the summer while you can." He said and smiled at the army, before having several of Bilbo's cousin help the army get settled. Bilbo took back his wolf pelts and his wagon to his home, he was glad to see that Hamfast had planted extra rows while he was gone, but he added even more to the garden, before going in and starting dinner. He found that Bombur was already using the stove and several of the cans to make soup. "We'll have to go to market tomorrow." Bilbo said and yawned, stretching out his neck, shoulders and back. "Help yourselves to anything." He added and looked into his larder, it was well stocked with canned goods, and apparently Hamfast had moved the excess from the root cellar to his larder. Bilbo checked the larder next and found that it was equally full of cans, he was glad that he had enough to keep the eight of them fed for winter at least. Bombur made the soup and Bilbo made bread to go with it, before curling up in his favorite armchair with one of his books and his smoking pipe. "Would you like some?" He offered Kili who nodded eagerly and Dwalin who nodded as well. His share of last year's harvest of pipe weed was where he left it and so he brought out one of the boxes and handed two of his spare pipes to Kili and Dwalin.

"You should try this." Kili said to no one in particular and Bilbo offered Thorin his pipe, Thorin took it and inhaled slowly blowing out a smoke ring and Bilbo smiled softly, as he took a further two puffs and handed it back to Bilbo.

"What is it, I feel strange."

"Pipe weed." Bilbo said. "Maybe you should wait a bit before having more." He suggested and Thorin nodded, he smoked his pipe and read his book of elven stories.

"What are you reading?" Thorin asked finally, plainly curious.

"Elven stories, it was my favorite book as a child." Bilbo said and smiled, setting it aside. "See I scrawled my name into it, when I was ten." He said and showed Thorin the illegible cipher.

"That is good for a ten year old." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled.

"I could show you the rest of the house, we'll be staying in my parent's old bedroom." Bilbo said and showed Thorin the different rooms of the house he had grown up in. "This is the crafting room, no forge however, you'll have to go to the blacksmiths for that, actually we should most probably take care of that soon, the old blacksmith rents space out by the hour." He told Thorin who nodded.

"How much for several months?"

"I don't know." Bilbo admitted. "I suppose we should go over to him." Bilbo said and walked with Thorin to the blacksmith's shop. The blacksmith it turned out wanted to support the effort to help the Shire and gave Thorin and the other dwarves unlimited space, Thorin then went with Bilbo to where the others were being kept and told them of the deal that had been worked out with the local blacksmith. Bilbo got similar offers from the three other blacksmiths, with the understanding that the dwarves would be responsible for their own materials and if they sold what they made for profit, the blacksmiths would get twenty percent of that profit. Thorin had agreed and the blacksmiths started planting as Bilbo and Thorin left. They then went back to the house and Bilbo went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bilbo woke at four in the morning the next day and grabbed his shopping bags; he then woke the other dwarves, who stared sleepily at him, as he made tea. "We need to get there extra early today." Bilbo told them and they looked at him like he was crazy, as he lead them to the market telling them to wait in certain spots and not to move. However as the sky brightened and more and more people came to the market, they realized that Bilbo had made it so they would have first pick of what was on offer, at the best booths. They bought enough for themselves and for the army to last a week, putting it into the wagon, as Bilbo paid for the supplies.

"How much gold do you have?" Thorin questioned.

"What I'm paying with is a chit, for the harvest." Bilbo replied. "Or for last year's wine or cider, depending upon what venders like best."

"I brought enough gold to help supply the army." Thorin stated and Bilbo nodded.

"It's really up to me to support them though, I can't expect Grandfather to do so and others will be helping." He assured Thorin and Thorin nodded. He filled up the wagon and stopped off first at the two dwarven encampments, before giving the fruits and vegetables they had bought to the elves. They then went back home with the wagon.

"So what do you want to do today?" Bilbo questioned.

"What is there to do around here?" Thorin asked.

"I'm going to spend much of the day in the garden, making sure everything is alright, you could help me, if you wanted to learn something about it, or you could go to the forges." Bilbo said and shrugged. "I know that gardening and growing things isn't something your particularly interested in."

"You wouldn't want me in your garden; I have what men call a black thumb."

"Everyone has a black thumb at first, you can water the flowers, and you won't kill anything that way." Bilbo offered and Thorin smiled, before nodding, they walked back into the back garden and Bilbo smiled as he handed Thorin a sunhat and took one for himself. He put the hat on and weeded his garden. Hamfast had been taking good care of the place and the blackberries were ripe. He picked the blackberries and went back into the house, calling for Thorin to follow him. He then brought him into the kitchen. "Have you ever made pie dough?"

"Can't say that I have." Thorin admitted, as the other dwarves tried not to stare, as Bilbo started getting out ingredients and measuring tools.

"It's pretty hard to screw up, you can stir the dough." Bilbo said and Thorin stared at him.

"I'm bad in the kitchen."

"If you mess up its not the end of the world, there will be a wheat harvest soon and we'll buy the wheat to take to the miller then." He said and smiled, before starting to measure ingredients as Thorin mixed them. It was clear that he didn't have much practice with this sort of thing; he held the spoon like a fauntling would, before Bilbo gently corrected his grip. "Not like that like this."

"It was fine before."

"Thorin just try it, I wouldn't question you in the proper way to hold a sword, don't question me in this." Bilbo stated and Thorin stared at him in shock, as he stirred.

"It's easier this way." Thorin admitted grudgingly and was rewarded with a smile.

"Was that hard to admit, sir grumps a lot?" Bilbo asked and the other dwarves were quiet, as Thorin laughed.

"I don't believe anyone has ever called me that."

"No how about his royal grumpy pants? King of The Long Faces?" He asked and Thorin was soon doubled over laughing, forgetting the bowl and toppling it over his shirt, which made them both laugh even more. "Looks like the dough is salvageable, see you didn't ruin it." Bilbo said and rolled it out onto the counter top, making enough for several pies. He then took out his pie dishes and added sugar to the berries, before putting them in the pie pans. He had picked enough for four pies and gently moved the crust so it would bake right, before putting all four in the oven and setting his kitchen timer before cleaning up with Thorin. Thorin was a bit like a bull in a china shop in the kitchen, it seemed like he was almost always in the way Bilbo tripped over him at the worst possible time, spilling flour over them both. He took one look at the flour covered dwarf and laughed, as he shook flour out his own hair and dusted off his flour covered clothing. "Well there wasn't that much left in the bag, but it went everywhere, do you need help with your hair, or beard." Bilbo offered shyly and Thorin blushed before nodding. Bilbo washed out his hair in the sink, before stripping to his small clothes; his since of modesty had more or less gone out the window, in traveling to Erebor. He took Thorin's overcoat from him, as he gently washed Thorin's hair in the sink, making sure that the flour was removed.  
"You need to remove your pants; I don't want it spreading throughout the house." Bilbo stated and felt his body blush.

"I don't wear small clothes, I find them to be flammable and got used to not wearing them as a young man." Thorin admitted.

"Well then dust off as best you can." Bilbo said, taking Thorin's shirt from him and adding it to the pile. He watched as Thorin tried to dust himself off and failed miserably. "Here let me help." Bilbo brushed the flour from Thorin's legs, up to his thighs. "I erm think that should be enough." He said they were both red, from embarrassment, or so Bilbo believed. He took the clothes up and put them into the sink, rinsing out the flour as best he could, before adding them to the wash pile for laundry day.

He walked to his room and got on a fresh pair of trousers and a fresh shirt, before going back and waiting at the table by the kitchen for his timer to go off. Once it did, he opened his freeze box and took out some chilled cream, whipping it up and putting it on the counter in a bowl. He then served himself four slices and added the whipped cream.

"So you made those for breakfast?" Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded grinning.

"I love berries and whipped cream, especially when they are hot and gooey." Bilbo said and blew on his bite with a fork, as Kili sat down.

"Is this some strange hobbit courting ritual, because if it is, do we really need to be in the house?" Kili demanded and Bilbo nearly spat out his pie as he laughed.

"The flour spill was an accident and this, well this is breakfast." Bilbo stated. "Strange hobbit rituals involve dancing naked at the party tree for fertility."

"What really?" Kili demanded and Bilbo grinned.

"Well our young people aren't invited to those parties, but it doesn't stop them from attending, it's more of a clothing optional thing and we've arrived just in time for it. I don't think I'll be dancing the tree this year however. So do you have any fertility rituals?"

"None save the stone carving, or perhaps our winters that are long, most babies are both created and born during winter." Thorin said and Bilbo laughed.

"Really you only put the wick in the candle during winter?"

"No, we do it at other times as well, how did we get into this conversation."

"How often."

"It depends on the couple, really Bilbo this isn't something that we should talk about in front of everyone."

"Why not, everyone seems very interested in our bed sport anyway, you wouldn't believe some of the jokes I overheard."

"You overheard jokes?"

"It's hard to keep a language secret, when it goes along with obvious hand movements. **The king should give the hobbit a right proper fucking** was a very popular turn of phrase, then dwarf one would point to me and dwarf two would laugh. I mean after a while it's obvious." Bilbo stated and everyone stared at him, as he went back to his pie. "So are you going to have any, I know that the **appetites of hobbits are legendary, in and out of the bedroom.** But seriously this is just too much food for just me."

"Do you know what you are saying Bilbo?" Thorin asked.

"How dirty is it, on a scale between filthy and disgusting, admittedly some words are illusive, what does **legendary** mean because that one has stumped me for quite some time."

"What do you think it means?" Thorin asked and sat down at the table.

"I wouldn't know, incredible is doubtful, as is horrible, I'd suggest amazing but then again that's a bit prideful." Bilbo said.

"Legendary, your people have a reputation for being a rather lusty race."

"We're just more open about it, when in private. Hobbits love big families and the only way to get big families even with Yavannah's blessing, unless you have a one is **putting his anvil in her oven.** You dwarves and you're forging references."

"Are all your khudzul words dirty?" Kili demanded.

"Most, because those are the most obvious. **I should fuck him sideways, because everyone expects me to."** Bilbo said.

"What happened to courting?"

"Midsummer in the Shire happened, it's sort of a traditional time and I'd rather not explain the whole destined for one another thing to my family and just get married. We can control when we have kids right, because I don't want to watch over a stone child or something, while there's a war at our doorstep."

"It would be a baby and Mahuel determines the time of carving." Thorin said and Bilbo frowned.

"Well then pray to him, that he doesn't decide to start you carving in the middle of a war." Bilbo said. "Because I don't want to bring a baby into this disaster."

"You think its going to be a disaster?"

"Any war is a disaster for me, any death a calamity; I didn't like killing those wolves even." Bilbo stated.

"How did you find so many anyway?"

"Keen hearing." Bilbo replied. "Keener eyesight and quick reflexes." He stated and ate his pie. "So are you going to go to the forge today?"

"Its going to be crowded on the first day, I'll most likely wait a week before asking for one of the forges for us." Thorin said and the others nodded. "Its awkward trying to share a space so small with more than eight people and dangerous, I spoke with everyone and we have a slot six days from now. How often are the markets?"

"I go on Wednesdays as they are the best days in my opinion, my Da built here because of the market which is the best around. However other markets are open in other towns and there is also fishing and trapping if you know how."

"Some might where would you go to trap and hunt."

"The forest outside of Tooksburouh, don't hunt near the wild forest, they let you pass if you don't harm anything, but otherwise people can go missing." Bilbo said and showed them from his porch. "If you start to feel like you shouldn't be in the forest anymore, you've reached the wild woods and you should turn back." He stated and Thorin nodded.

"What about stone, is there any stone near here, I'd like to make you some beads." He said.

"Not a lot of call for stone in the Shire, but there's some along the river beds, I can take you, but I can't go into the water, hobbits are terrible at swimming, some say that our feet make us sink like stones." Bilbo shrugged. "My Ma taught me, but I wound up drinking a lot of water and not enjoying myself over much. Baths are well and good, but I don't like wading in rivers." He said and stretched out his shoulders, before giving Thorin a peck on the cheek and racing off into the woods surrounding his property. Thorin stared after the hobbit wondering what had gotten into him and shook his head. He went back inside and pulled up some chain link starting to make an arm band. Bilbo was gone a long time and Thorin was starting to worry, when he returned, with eight rabbits. "It sounded like you wanted meat, so I brought some." He said and Thorin stared at Bilbo in shocked surprise, where was the hobbit he'd known and who was this wild creature.

"Thank you Bilbo, Bombur, Bilbo brought rabbits, lets skin them together."

"Leave the skinning to me, Dwalin, Bofur and Kili, Bifur and you take up too much of the meat and Bilbo shouldn't have to skin as well as hunt them." Bombur said and Bilbo sat in his chair, but he was more fidgety than normal. Thorin stared at him as his leg started to thump and he stopped it.

"Bilbo have you been drinking."

"No it's mating season." Bilbo admitted and Thorin looked shocked. "Yavannah blesses the woods and lands of the Shire to be ever fertile, but four times a year everything grows and everything multiplies. Its part of being on this land, most likely you'll feel it too in a few days, the men that have visited certainly have."

"So we're going to go through three of your Yavannah blessed mating cycles?" Thorin demanded and Bilbo nodded. "Sometimes other races join our fertility rights, but they don't like what it does to them, how wild and untamed they become." Bilbo stated and Thorin stared at Bilbo as he removed his shirt. "It's hot in here.

"Everyone out of the house." Thorin commanded.

"We could just go to the bedroom." Bilbo's eyes which were normally honey brown were more golden. "I'm a **Halfling** descended from men that crossed into the mother's valley and were changed by her cycles." Bilbo said and Thorin's eyes widened.

"Will I be changed?"

"Not like I am, not like our children will be if they come to the Shire during the time of mating." Bilbo replied and then he was devouring Thorin's lips hungrily, Thorin stared at the hobbit in his arms, before he felt some curious power enter him and he kissed Bilbo in return. He grabbed the hobbits hand and went to their room. He stared at Bilbo moaned and whimpered on the bed. "Fuck me Thorin, please fuck me, then I'll fuck you." He said and Thorin was completely lost in the haze. He kissed Bilbo, before rolling him to his back and straddling him, pounding deeply into him, as Bilbo cried out and moaned and screamed and bucked against him. Thorin groaned, riding Bilbo was like riding a wild animal, the best sex he'd had in his life, then he suddenly pulled out and flipped to his stomach as his hobbit buried himself into his bottom and rocked against him, hitting a spot deep inside him that made him cry out. " **Aule yes Bilbo, harder, faster! Like that just like that!"** Thorin called out and spilled against the sheets, before grabbing Bilbo's hand and racing to the call that thundered through his ears. He watched as they moved along the river bank, as if seeing it all from a distance, a part of his body and yet not, as Bilbo picked up a stone that fit snugly into his arms and Thorin smiled, yes it was the perfect stone and he already knew what the child would look like. He took out his tools and handed one to Bilbo as they carved away at the stone, revealing a perfect little baby girl, but the call wasn't finished and Bilbo carried another stone, this time even larger than the first, helping Thorin to carve it, into the shape of a little boy. The third they found was a little girl, the fourth a little boy, the fifth was another boy that looked a lot like Thorin and the sixth and final child was a little boy that looked like Bilbo, except for the ears, which weren't quite either of them. They carried the stones back with them to Bilbo's house and set them away carefully, as the spell lifted.

"What happened?" Thorin asked Bilbo who shook his head.

"I don't know, that's part of Yavannah's blessing." Bilbo replied. "Did you fall under it?" Bilbo asked and Thorin stared at him.

"You didn't believe in ones, but you knew about this?" Thorin demanded and Bilbo nodded, frowning.

"We should stay inside, the next four days will be crazy."

"This lasts for four days?" Thorin demanded.

"I'm not sure how long it's been, maybe we should go to the elders, and they tend to stay in one place, away from all their children, grandchildren and nieces and nephews fucking each other blind." Bilbo stated casually and walked with Thorin outside, Thorin stared at the people all around him, he didn't expect to find Bifur cock deep in Dwalin's ass, he didn't know what had gotten into anyone, and uneasy was an understatement. Bilbo seemed completely unfazed and smiled at a fauntling even. "Hello little one, your parents got the need."

"I'm going to be a big sister!" The little girl said and smiled. "I can't wait until my first needing with the man I love." She said and Bilbo smiled, taking her hand. "It looks like fun."

"Remember what you promise the great mother."

"Not to try it until I'm of age, but that's so long away." She complained.

"I'll take you with me to where the other children are, how about that?" Bilbo asked and the little girl nodded, He walked with her to the house in Tooksburouh and stared at the sign at the door. _Dwarves have gone slightly crazy with needing, if you've recovered, we're staying at Peony Proudfoots, send all fauntlings there."_ The note read and Bilbo heard a crash from inside the manor. "Let's get you to auntie Peony's Palmonia." Bilbo said and put the little girl on his shoulders, walking with her to the house the elders were staying at with the children. He knocked on the door and Peony answered it grinning.

"How are you Bilbo, didn't expect to see you so soon!" She said and giggled.

"Yes yes, its all very funny and delightful I'm sure, but we found this little one wandering the streets and thought it was better if we waited here with you for it to end, its all a bit of a culture shock to poor Thorin." Bilbo said. "Do you have any of your honey cakes left and some of that tea?"

"Of course dear, you must be starving, come in, come in." She said and Bilbo grinned following her inside. He ate a large stack of honey cakes, as Thorin did the same, before standing.

"I'm going to check to make sure everyone is alright, you can stay here Thorin." Bilbo stated and Thorin nodded, as Bilbo walked over to the elven encampment first and stared in shock at what some of the elves were doing to each other, amidst Legolas who was trying to stop them doing it to one another. "I should have warned you, but it's just a part of my culture, they won't stop until the spell breaks, you can come with me though if you like." Bilbo offered and Legolas looked at the hobbit as though Bilbo promised salvation.

"They won't remain like this forever."

"Valar no, only for the next four days."

"Four days?" Legolas said weakly.

"Yes, I should check my house for rock babies, I suppose we woke early because we got our carving done. Making children the old fashioned way takes so much longer."

"So most of my army..."

"Will be pregnant, I had no idea you brought so many women with you." Bilbo frowned. "Admittedly it could pose a problem."

"A problem, we're about to be beset by orks and you say this could pose a problem, do you have any idea of how rare an elfling is, how precious?" Legolas demanded.

"Well it works that way for hobbits, it might work differently for elves, will you come with me to the other encampments, or do you want to go to my aunts and be with Thorin, ooh I will have to try that at some point." Bilbo stated as a man fucked another man against a tree. "Though the needles must be uncomfortable I imagine." He said and Legolas' eyes rolled up in his head as he fainted, Bilbo sighed before walking to the next encampment and staring. Several elf women had made it from the vineyard to this dwarven encampment as had Kili who was fucking an elven maid. Bilbo shook his head, he imagined that all involved would be glad not to remember this incident, but he memorized the face of the women, just in case Kili became a father, still the same women didn't stay with just one partner like some people were. He didn't find anyone who had broken the spell in that encampment, so he walked to his grandfather's house and entered it. He stared at the mass of unconscious people and Balin who was wielding a club in astonishment.

"What in the name of Mahuel is going on."

"Yavannah's fertility cycle, that's one way of controlling the population." He said weakly and Balin stared at him. "We passed Dwalin fucking Bifur, so you might want to take care of that."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Balin demanded. "These people have gone insane and are fucking everything that moves."

"Not everything, though Kili has a decided preference for multiple women at the same time, not just that but elves. I should have told you about this, I'm sorry, but with everything I forgot to be honest."

"How in the name of Mahuel do you forget about something like this, I'm going after my brother and then to the other encampment, this is wrong people should have free will."

"Oh they have free will, they decide who they fuck and how and how often, it's just sort of like any other urge, and you're an elder so you don't feel it anymore." He said and Balin stared at him. "Men take longer to stop the cycle than women, but they do stop at around eighty or so, women stop at sixty. I hear it's quite enjoyable to not be completely lost to the urges and have your partner lost to the mating, I don't know I don't think I'll ever experience that. Well anyway I'm headed back home, you do realize that when this lot wake up, they will just go at it again?" Bilbo asked. "You might be better putting down the cudgel and going with me to the meeting of the elders, but first I need to find where we put our babies."

"You lost Thorin's heirs?"

"I think we had a couple, once the urge stops it's like the hangover from hell, you don't remember anything. Anyway I'm headed back to my house." He said and took off for Bagend. He heard the crying from outside and rushed to the larder. He found a baby amidst six stone statues and held the little one gently, staring at his eyes which were Bilbo's but the rest of him was all Thorin. He packed the other stone babies into a bag and headed over with the rabbits in one hand and the infant pressed against him in the other, swaddled in a stained shirt of Bilbo's. He was glad that it was a warm day and the child wouldn't catch cold. He jounced the baby as he walked and the little one finally stopped crying, staring up at him and Bilbo smiled at his son. He knocked on the door with his foot and Peony answered it, staring at the little one in shock. "Male dwarves do it differently, this is our son." Bilbo said and Thorin fainted. "Now can someone get junior some clothes."

"What are you going to name him?" Amaranth Clearheel asked.

"I'm going to let his father help decide that." Bilbo said and shook his head at Thorin. "I think it all was a bit much for him, once the high of the mating rite fades, its going to be a bit much for me too." He said and smiled at his family, as he was given diapers and a bottle of goat's milk. "Drink up junior, that's a lad, Da's got you, your Pa's a silly bugger but we love him anyway." Bilbo paused realizing that he did love the impossible dwarf, that perhaps a part of him had always loved Thorin. "Pa's a silly bugger, I mean honestly if anyone should freak out about this it's me. Can I put the other children down somewhere, I don't know when or how or if they will come to life and I don't want them to be crushed against their brothers and sisters, or smothered by the bag, before I can get them out."

"Stone children?" Peony demanded.

"Dwarves." Bilbo said and shrugged, he stretched and yawned. "Got a bedroom free, I'd prefer to stay with family for a few days, help me get used to caring for Junior."

"Of course, you'll need to buy a goat." The Thain said and Bilbo nodded.

"I'll get on that soon, before our supply is completely decimated." Bilbo stated and yawned, he went up to the room they saved for nursing mothers and settled the other children in the cradle, brushing each of their small faces in turn, having no idea of what to do. He had brushed over one of the little girls, before the stone cracked and he lifted the child out of it, she gurgled when she saw him and a little hand came up to brush against his cheek. "The rest of you stay where you are, Da and Pa have enough to handle, without dealing with six babies." He chided his unborn children, then felt silly for it. "Hello little flower, I'm going to call you Rosethorn, Pa can change it later if he wants, but your my Rosie for now." He said and was about to go back downstairs when Peony came up and stared at the two children in astonishment.

"Now you have two!" She said and Bilbo laughed.

"I'm going to name this one, I want to call her Rosethorn, or little Rose." Bilbo smiled and held both children gently in his arms.

"Its pretty and I don't remember the last child that was a Rosethorn. Here are some diapers and this cold box is full of bottles of goat's milk. I also brought up a baby sling." She said and Bilbo grinned.

"Thank you." He said feeding both children in turn, they were small enough to fit together in the sling and he rocked them both gently, humming as he fed them. The little boy finished the first bottle and Bilbo gave him a second, he drained a third of it before he fell asleep. Bilbo smiled as his Rose took her time with the bottle, before finishing it and he gave her the second, she drank until she too slept. He stared down at the two babies, marveling at their tiny features, their little fingers and toes, watching as they breathed in and out. Then the little boy's mouth parted and he started letting out the most adorable snuffling snores. Bilbo smiled and kissed both their foreheads. "I love you both thank you Mahuel, thank you Yavannah." He said and meant every word of it with his entire heart. He settled himself in the rocking chair with a book not wanting to let his stone children out of his sight, as he stared down at the two that had come to life. He smiled softly, before the stone cracked again and he stood, going over to the baby whose crying woke their siblings who also started crying. "Be quiet little one, you woke your siblings." Bilbo chided and fed the boy who was easily twice the size of his first born a bottle, he drank the second as well and wouldn't stop crying, as Bilbo put a diaper on him and settled him into baby clothes. He continued to cry, as Bilbo rocked with him in the rocking chair, his crying made the other children cry as well.

"Hey how about a story little man?" Bilbo asked desperate. "Have you heard the one about the old man in the moon?" Bilbo asked and started to sing. "Oh that old man in the moon, is a funny old man it is true, he has no hat, nor pipe nor glove, yet he touches everyone with his love. His light so bright that he guards the night, against those that would do us harm. Listen children and don't be alarmed, as I spin you a silk cloth of dreams and you ride upon the back of a butterfly. Listen children as I take you away from the waking day, so you can play with the old man in the moon." When the first lullaby didn't work, he started talking bits and pieces of khudzul at them. His khudzul needed work and refinement, but the words seemed to call to them and calm them, soon all three were asleep and Bilbo wasn't sure of how to move. He stood slowly and walked over to the crib, gently lying each of them down in it. He smiled as they cuddled together looking peaceful in sleep, however that was the last peaceful moment he had, as another stone cracked and the process began over again. This time it was his daughter and his two sons that looked identical to one another followed half a breath behind her. He stared at the six crying babies and felt tears come to his own eyes, he had been afraid of having one child born into this nightmare, he didn't think he could handle six. He fed one of the babies, before he was out of milk.

"Forget the one goat, Da needs a herd." Bilbo told his children, before strapping on the baby sling, putting two inside of it and staring at the other two, he couldn't leave them, but he had to get more milk. He searched around the room frantically before finding another baby sling. He turned one so it was facing his back and strung the other across his front, before holding two further babies in his arms and walking slowly down the stairs, his family stared and he burst into tears.

"It will be alright Bilbo." His Grandfather said and Bilbo nodded. "Now come and sit down, do you need more milk, can we take some of them off of you, or do you want to hold them all." Bilbo passed each of the two of his youngest to his Grandfather and Aunt Peony. He then took out the little girl and passed her to his Uncle Isenbold.

"They are beautiful they look a lot like Thorin and you."

"Can you feed them I fed the others, but I don't know how long it's been."

"Of course we can feed them, we can give you food too, King Thorin hasn't woken yet, and we moved him to the back bedroom, if you want to see him."

"Not really I mean honestly he's the one that has stone children, you'd think he'd be the rational one in all of this, I'm finding Balin, and can you watch those three and give me more milk?" He asked.

"Of course, we're used to caring for babies, we love it." Peony said and smiled down at the little girl, as they gave Bilbo a container full of milk. "These were for little Chrissie, but her parents didn't mate this cycle."

"Hopefully we can hold off for another two cycles." Bilbo said and stared down at his three children, before walking out the door. "I'm going to find Balin, he's fairly sensible, he's sure to know what to do." He said and found Balin with his cudgel in the streets, staring at Bilbo as Bilbo approached. The babies had quieted after he'd fed them a bottle each and were now sleeping again. Bilbo smiled at Balin who stared at him.

"You found your children then."

"More than found them, I believe congratulations are in order, the monarchy is assured four times over, six if you count the girls and I really could use some help, because Thorin fainted after the first one and there's only three elders this year, four counting you, can you stop being the penis patrol and help me?" Bilbo demanded and Balin stared at him.

"Of course lad, anything you need, you said there were six of them?" He demanded.

"Six beautiful little brats, I've heard nothing but crying for hours." Bilbo stated and Balin stared at him. "I'd say that they know they are royalty, but then again all babies aren't very considerate of anyone else." He joked. "Want to meet Thorin's heir?" Bilbo asked and Balin nodded, Bilbo peeled back the sling slowly showing the babies that slept inside.

"They are both beautiful, which one was born first?"

"The smaller of the two, his brother is the third born and their sister was the second, I left the fourth fifth and sixth back with my family, the children love them." Bilbo smiled and watched carefully for any dips in the road. He moved slowly back over to the elder's house and knocked on the door, his Aunt Peony letting him in again. He smiled at his Aunt, before taking out both boys and handing them to Balin, who stared down at the sleeping babies in awe, as Bilbo settled his daughter on his lap, wrapping his arms protectively around her tiny body.

"We just got them to sleep moments ago. I sent the children upstairs to play, it's a good thing that you're living with eight other people, because I doubt you and Thorin could do it on your own." Peony said and Bilbo smiled.

"Thank you." He said. "Where are they?"

"In the bassinette." Peony said and Bilbo walked over to them, gently placing his daughter inside the cradle, before making room for Balin, to put down the other two. There was little room, but they all fit inside of it.

"I'm going to take a nap, if they wake, wake me." Bilbo said and went back to the room where Thorin rested, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He woke several hours later to the sound of six babies crying and groaned as Thorin stirred, a frown creasing his mouth as his eyes opened. "What is that sound?" Thorin demanded.

"Our children need to be fed, would you care to meet them, Thorin?" Bilbo asked and Thorin stared at Bilbo in shock.

"How many are there."

"Six, I watched each of them be born, we're going to have trouble with two of the boys, they are identical." Bilbo said and Thorin stared at him in shock, he seemed to shake himself before standing. Together they walked into the living room.

"I see that we didn't have to wake you, Yavannah, they've got good lungs at least." Peony said over the crying and passed a baby to Bilbo, who changed Rose and fed her.

"This is your daughter Rosethorn, haven't gotten round to naming the others yet." He said. "Wanted to wait for you." He added.

"Which was the first born?"

"Balin is holding him, the little boy over there was the third born, the other little girl the fourth and those two came at nearly the exact same time." He said and Thorin sat down in a chair, Bilbo put a sling around the shocked dwarf and settled their daughter into it, before handing Thorin a bottle, which he fed her, staring down at her in astonishment.

"I don't understand to be stone blessed once is considered a great blessing, why would we be blessed six times and have they be awoken all at once."

"I don't know, but I'm leaving with the oldest three to go back to Erebor, I won't risk losing them all." Bilbo said and Thorin frowned.

"We only just left."

"I know, but plans change and I won't put all our children at risk, I can't." Bilbo stated. "I'll be going back with the caravan taking the women and children."

"Take them all with you then and Bofur is good with babies, take him too." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"Should Kili come back with me as well?"

"Kili is old enough to handle himself, your right, I don't want them anywhere near the Shire." Thorin stated and Bilbo nodded. "The caravan is due to arrive soon, you will be on it." He promised and Bilbo nodded, he watched his children and his family interact with each other.

"Don't die on me you impossible dwarf." Bilbo said.

"I'll try not to." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled, before turning to Peony.

"Where did you buy your goat, I think I'll need at least five for the babies."

"Five?"

"In case some get eaten I'll still have the others." Bilbo replied and was given the address of a person that bred livestock for sale. Bilbo left the chits and took the five goats back to his house with Thorin and Balin. He stared at his children and smiled softly, as he milked the goats and filled the bottles his relatives had given him. He finished filling them, before going back inside to where Thorin waited with the babies. He handed two of the bottles to Thorin, took a sling from Balin and handed him two bottles as well. He fed the babies and burped them, before putting them back into their sling. They fell asleep quickly, after he went to the back garden with them and he smiled at their sleeping faces. He yawned and closed his eyes resting for a moment against his bench.

The next four days passed in much the same manner, with the exception of two dwarrowdam and three elven ladies showing up in the middle of town looking lost and confused, one of them was the elven woman that he'd seen with Kili. Bilbo told them what had happened and asked if they perhaps remembered who their partners were. They had been livid and ranted and raved at Bilbo, who was very glad that he left his babies back at the house. He had apologized and told them that they were welcome to accompany the other women and children back to Erebor and they had agreed that it was perhaps best if they did so.

The mating rite finally passed and Bilbo went over to where the armies were stationed when it did, he explained what had happened and although they were all livid, the dwarves at least didn't yell at Bilbo, as Bilbo had brought along the two oldest of his children as bit of a shield. He explained that he was leaving with the caravan that was going back to Erebor, he couldn't leave his children in what would soon be a war zone and Thorin had agreed that it was best that he go with the caravan, to protect the children. Everyone had yelled at him then, waking the babies and making them cry.

Bilbo bounced his children slowly up and down, up and down, as each part of the army had quieted in turn. Bilbo had taken out the baby boy and shown them him then, showed them Thorin's heir, though Bilbo thought that if Thorin died in battle Fili should serve as king, but he didn't want to get into matters with the dwarves and the thought of Thorin dying in battle was horrible to contemplate.

The caravan arrived the next day and Bilbo helped them to load supplies for both Mirkwood and Erebor, the hobbits had gathered together canned goods from last year's run and one of the wagons they filled with their own supplies, before grudgingly giving the other supplies to the dwarves. Bilbo was surprised to find Fili and Kili's mother leading the caravan and she had been delighted that she was now an aunt six times over. Bilbo had been glad of the help, as most of the women had their own babies to attend to and tending to three infants was slightly less overwhelming then tending to the entire six. He had moved into Dis' wagon with the babies and had tethered the goat pen behind them for the journey. He had thought that the journey had been long before, but with crying babies and children, terrified hobbits and ten pregnant women of varying races, it felt like it would never end.

Finally they came to Erebor, Bilbo had told the elf the truth of what had happened and what he suspected. The elf hadn't actually been that surprised, she was a nice lass and admitted to Bilbo that Kili and her had both been trying to deny the connection and pull they felt towards one another without rejecting it for over a year. Her name was Tariel and she was a warrior, she was as good with a bow as any elf and she knew it. Tariel had taken to helping both Bilbo and Dis with the babies, though they both decided that it would be better to see if the little one was part dwarven before saying anything to anyone.

They finally reached Erebor, just in time for the fall harvest. The dwarves had known they were coming, but they still stared as Bilbo left the tent with his now two month old children. "So you truly did have six children?" Fili asked and Bilbo nodded and Fili grinned. "What are their names?" He asked

"This is Thain, first of his name, heir apparent to Erebor, I'm also holding his sister Rosethorn, then there is Durin the Seventh, though I still don't understand what the deal is with the mark and every time Dis explains it to me, I get more confused. Then there is Bluebell and the twins Frerin Feiorin, right now we're calling the Fre and Fi." Bilbo said and smiled at the astonished dwarf.

"I don't understand, why wasn't Durin the seventh first born?" Fili demanded.

"I don't know, he's twice as loud as his siblings though and I think he'll make a good smith like his father, or perhaps a warrior." Bilbo said and smiled down at his little boy and girl, He spent time with all his children, but he felt guilty about having a connection to Rosethorn, that he didn't have with the others. He suspected that one day she'd be the most like him. She took after him the most in looks and perhaps she would take after them in her interests, regardless he'd already decided that the babies would be learning how to cook and plant once they came to be old enough.

"That fits with who he was in previous lives, can I see him and your other children?" Fili asked and Bilbo nodded. He slowly showed Fili each of the babies in turn, careful not to wake them, but Durin woke and started crying, waking his siblings as well. Bilbo handed the sling to Fili who looked out of his depth as he took Durin from Dis. Sometimes if he held him and rocked him, he'd get him to settle, but no one else could.

Durin wailed as Bilbo rocked him. "There now my little **Bolder** it's alright, Da's here Da won't let anything happen to you, he promises." Bilbo told Durin. "Ada will be back in spring, maybe he'll make you a nice rattle then, just don't hit your siblings over the head with it, alright?" Bilbo asked the baby, who was much too intelligent for one so young. "Do you want to sit in the rocking chair, or see cousin Fili?" He asked and the baby continued to cry. "Are you hungry?" Bilbo asked and the crying stopped for a moment, before starting up again. "You're a hungry little lad aren't you." He asked and was given a bottle, he bounced Durin up and down, as he fed him. "How about a song then, or did you just want your Da. Sorry Da can't always hold you, but Da loves your brothers and sisters just as much as he loves you and needs to spend time with them, too, yes he does." He said and smiled as the baby finished the bottle, he gave him another two bottles before Durin yawned as Bilbo burped him and fell back to sleep. "He won't settle unless I have him and I swear he can sleep through anything." Bilbo said. "I wish that his siblings could sleep half as well as he does. It takes forever to get them all settled again." He added, before slipping Durin into the baby sling Dis handed him, as she fed Frerin and Feiorin.

"So is Frerin my Uncle?"

"He has the same mark my brother did, but Feiorin has no markings, neither do the other four." Dis said and Fili nodded. Dwarven marks weren't like birthmarks, they showed up after the child was two weeks old and told if they had lived before, or not. Bilbo thought it was a bit of a strange thing, to rest so much in the hands of infants, but he couldn't judge what he didn't understand. It was true that both Frerin and Durin seemed older than their siblings somehow, though only time would tell what they remembered of their past lives. Bilbo had started praying to Mahuel, pleading with him not to give his children memories of battles, or war before they were ready for them. He did it in silence however, as he doubted the other dwarves would much appreciate his prayers.

"I'm going to go to where we planted the farm." Bilbo said, taking back the baby sling, as the others quieted after they were fed and changed. He settled that one across his back, before going over to where the farm was. He smiled at the sight of it the dwarves came over to him.

"We followed your instructions, did we do alright, and will it be enough?" One asked.

"With the supplies we brought from the Shire and the supplies from Lake Town, it should be." Bilbo replied and looked around him. "You made the blackberry preserves right?"

"And canned the things that were ready in midsummer, Alris helped us, as she's had some experience in canning."

"That's great, how's the orchard coming along?" Bilbo asked walking with the dwarf that was speaking to him.

"I can show you." The dwarf said and Bilbo smiled as he was lead to the section of the garden containing the baby trees. "Will they last through winter?"

"These are the heartiest apple trees I could I could find, they should be alright." Bilbo replied and went back to stand in the middle of the garden. "The wheat needs to be harvested and we should take it to the mill in Lake Town, to be ground into flour, looks like the hay grew well, that should feed the livestock through winter. The Broccoli and Cauliflower needs to be harvested soon, as should the beans, beats and basil, can one of you take me to where the cans are being stored, I want to be sure you did it properly. If you can improperly you might as well not eat what you can, because it makes you sicker than if you hadn't eaten it at all." Bilbo said and walked with another dwarf to the larder. He took out one of each of the cans and tried it, smelling it and tasting it, before putting the lids back on. "These were well canned, who did the canning?" He asked and smiled at a dwarrowdam who was waiting nervously. "You did well, take the cans I opened as a reward, I'm glad that I had your help while I was away." He said and the dwarrowdam curtsied.

"Begging your pardon mi lord, but could I see the babies, I love babies." She said and Bilbo smiled softly.

"If they wake up, I don't see why not, but right now they are asleep." Bilbo said and she nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow to help with the harvest and canning of what is harvested." Bilbo said and the woman nodded. Bilbo strode from the storage area and to the market. His babies had gotten on fine with Shire clothing and the little fur waddling clothes he had made for them, but now that they were in their permanent home, Bilbo could get them more. Thorin had given him the money had brought with him to the Shire and Bilbo had shown Thorin where the chits were and the system they used, explaining how much each was worth and taking out the chits for wine and cider and sorting through the appropriate amount.

Bilbo smiled at thinking of Thorin, he missed the dwarf and he wondered if perhaps he'd come to love him, just as much as Thorin loved Bilbo. He walked through the market, looking for warm baby clothes for the winter and bought them three to four sizes too big, the smallest would be swimming in their clothing, but he needed to buy for Durin and not for Rosethorn who was the smallest. He bought the clothing and next he went to a man selling cribs and asked him if it was possible to make one custom. He told the man his order and the man looked shocked, even more shocked that Bilbo had four babies on him and another two with Dis back at the royal quarters. He sat Bilbo down and planned out the details of the crib with him, they ultimately decided on making three cribs, as one would be too big after the babies outgrew it and would not be used again. Bilbo then ordered six mattresses for the beds the children would need and gave the man a rough estimate of a year and a half to complete them. Bilbo wanted good sized removable wooden rails fitted to the existing beds, once the children outgrew their cribs. He asked the man if he could get the cribs and their mattresses done soon and the man gave a rough estimate of three weeks.

He then bought furs, blankets and blue fur lined cloaks for him and the children. Once Thorin came back from war, he would marry Bilbo legitimizing their children and Dis had promised that everyone would know the babies were Thorin's if he did not come back.

Bilbo finished buying the more obvious things, before wandering through the toy stalls. He found a man selling the most elaborate rag dolls Bilbo had ever seen. Bilbo had bought six on the spot, four warrior dolls and two dolls that looked like dwarven ladies. He asked the doll maker to put their clothes in a separate box and paid him. He also bought baby blankets for all his children, he doubted that even with winter he'd be able to make six baby blankets, he'd only done two in the time it took to reach Erebor. He paid for the blankets and someone offered to push a cart for him, for a silver penny which Bilbo gladly gave the dwarf, as he bought supplies for the babies, he'd make up their rooms later, for now he would just get what they needed. He found some soft wool rattles and added them to the cart, before buying up warm one piece suits in sizes that ran from the size that they were now, to ones that were for babies over a year. He smiled as he walked back to Erebor, the man he had paid carrying his belongings back to his rooms. "Thank you." Bilbo told the man.

"Just doing my job, it was an honor to be of service to you though, can I see your babies?" He asked and Bilbo smiled softly.

"I'll show them to everyone at the appropriate time." Bilbo said and the dwarf nodded, Bilbo then gently lifted Durin out of the sling, glad that he was such a heavy sleeper and changed him into warmer clothes. "Durin sleeps like a rock, that's why I call him my little boulder." Bilbo told the dwarf.

"Durin?" The dwarf asked shocked. "You call Durin the Deathless your little boulder?" He demanded

"Whoever he may have been, he's a baby now and he eats craps and sleeps just like his brothers. I don't see the point in treating him like he's far beyond his years, though I think he understands more than his siblings." Bilbo said and smiled at the shocked cart pusher. "Thank you for pushing my things, but now I want to have a bit of a rest, could you leave?" Bilbo asked nicely and the cart pusher nodded. He left the things Bilbo had bought in Bilbo's room and went back down to the lower levels. Bilbo smiled softly, as he changed Durin, the little boy never woke.

He then went on to change Thain, who screamed as his skin touched the cold air, waking the other three. Bilbo changed the thrashing baby into warmer clothing as well as his sister, knowing what an ordeal it would be to change their nappies after they were all bundled up. He tried to set them back in the sling, but found that they didn't fit when swaddled. He put two in the slings and the other two in his arms, as Dis came into the room and stared at Bilbo, as the others woke. Bilbo set the two in his arms down in the middle of the bed, before taking the other two from Dis and changing them into warmer clothing as well. Dis smiled when she saw what Bilbo had bought.

"Its a good start, we can go shopping together tomorrow, I ordered the six rooms closest to Thorin's and yours to be aired out, some of those rooms haven't been used for centuries before even the dragon came." She said and smiled. "We'll have to look through them eventually." She added and Bilbo nodded, changing into the warmer cloak he'd gotten for himself that was dark blue. His relatives had made silk carry bags for him and someone had brought up his things out of the wagon. He put one of the silk bags on his front, adjusting it for Rosethorn, before taking the other out and adjusting it for Thain. He then put Durin into the cradle, making sure that he hung below his siblings and settled him around Bilbo's back, He then did the same for Bluebell. "Is it alright if you look after Frerin today and tonight, I'll give you the girls tomorrow."

"That will be fine, we can also hire a wet nurse." Dis said and Bilbo frowned.

"Do you know anyone that is a wet nurse? I don't want to trust a complete stranger with my babies." Bilbo said and Dis nodded.

"As is only proper, did you get to know the dwarrowdam who traveled with us to Erebor?"

"I did, but they have their own babies to tend to, I'd like to find someone who has babies who are passed needing milk." Bilbo said. "That way they can more of focus their attention on my children, though I wouldn't mind if they brought theirs as well. My family and friends will be a bit busy getting settled where they are, to help me with the babies for the next few weeks at least and they have young children of their own to care for." Bilbo said and rocked his body back and forth, back and forth, as Dis took the other two and sat in an old rocking chair, until they fell asleep again. "I'd like to have them together as much as possible, but no one could care for all six at once, I really appreciate your help." Bilbo added and Dis smiled.

"It has been no trouble, they are a joy to care for." Dis said and Bilbo nodded, he then stood and looked through the rooms that had been aired out. Most of what was in them was completely unsuitable for children, he called over several servants and had them remove the weapons from the walls of the rooms, as well as anything he considered to be unsuitable for children's rooms. He then took down the tapestries depicting great battles and asked if there were any tapestries of forest life, or flowers. Someone found some in the other chambers and Bilbo put the prettiest in what would be his daughter's rooms. He put the ones depicting animals in his son's rooms, before stopping for dinner. He ate in the middle hall that night, as dwarves stared at him, as he asked for a chair to be brought to the high table. The middle hall was full of warriors, merchants and the crafting guilds. They stared at him, as he ate the soup the kitchens had prepared, coming back for a third and fourth bowl. He pulled out the goat's milk when the babies started crying and fed them, but he realized he couldn't reach Durin on his back.

"Could someone help me with Durin, I can't feed him like this." Bilbo asked and spotted a guard. "I recognize you, you work in the royal quarters don't you."

"Yes your lordship, what do you want of me."

"Could you help me with my son?"

"I've never had my own children, before, Mahuel hasn't yet blessed me with a lass, why don't you ask one of the lasses instead?" He asked and Bilbo nodded, a woman volunteered and helped unhook Durin from Bilbo's back. She stared at the baby.

"He looks a lot like Thorin." She said and Bilbo smiled.

"Thain takes after me, as does Rosethorn, the others take more after their father." Bilbo said and smiled at the woman. He watched as she fed him, bouncing the baby and looked where she was sitting. "Are you still nursing?" Bilbo asked and the woman looked surprised.

"I was about to wean my youngest." She said. "I haven't been as blessed as you and only have the three."

"Could you consider working for me in the royal quarters, I need help and Dis has been kind to offer her assistance, but she suggested that I get a wet nurse as well. That's not how its done in the Shire, but I can't take care of all of them by myself and I don't want to rely upon Dis until they are old enough to feed themselves."

"Of course I can, it would be an honor, but surely someone from the high court would be better."

"I want to have friends from all the courts and have my children watched over by them." Bilbo stated and silence fell in the room. "I know its not traditional to your way of thinking, but Thain needs to grow up to be a good ruler and for a hobbit that means knowing his people, working alongside them, learning something of their trade."

"So you learned different hobbit trades."

"Some more than others, I'm horrible at spinning, everyone in my family says so. Still I know how to milk an animal, mend and sew clothing, grow crops and can them. I also know how to bake and cook, I cleaned my own floors until I came to Erebor, though I had another woman come over twice a week to ensure the place remained to the standard I was accustomed. I tried to brew ale and realized that it was best left to the brewers, they stopped me from ruining the barrel. I also tried woodcarving and I enjoy it, but I'm passionate about cooking, gardening and reading." Bilbo shrugged his shoulders. "I want my children to discover what their talents are and what they are bad at, to learn to appreciate everyone and everything. To grow up knowing that they are blessed and learn to look out for those who aren't so lucky. I want Thain to grow to be a good King and I want the others to be able to advise him."

"Thain is that the oldest?"

"He's my firstborn yes, then there's Rosethorn, then Durin the Seventh of his name, then Bluebell, then Frerin and Feiorin who are identical and with their Aunt at the moment." Bilbo said and smiled softly, as he fed Rosethorn. He took Durin out of his sling first and realized that he'd forgotten to get mittens, before taking Bluebell out as well. Bluebell had soiled her diaper, so Bilbo put Durin back in and changed her on the bench, glad that it hadn't gotten through to the under layers. He put the dirty diaper in his bag, before dressing her again quickly and holding her in the crook of his arms, he fed her and burped her, putting her back in the sling, before taking out Durin and doing the same with him. He then stood and rocked back and forth, trying to get them to settle. "Can someone sing them a song, they like khudzul, but I don't know it and Dis usually sings to them, when they get like this."

"How about the fire song, I like that one!" A little boy said and Bilbo smiled.

"Why don't you start it off?" Bilbo asked and the child beamed.

"Really Mi Lord."

"Yes really, only quickly if you please, I swear the crying would wake their ancestors in the crypts." Bilbo said and several people laughed.

"The first verse is the best, the others are scary." The little boy said and started to sing.

" **Oh, misty eye of the mountain below**  
 **Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls**  
 **And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke**  
 **Keep watching over Durin's sons."**

"I want the gem song next." A little girl said and Bilbo nodded, he smiled, he loved the sound of dwarven singing, the deep chanting nature the words took on. He was surprised at how much of the boy's song he'd understood.

" **The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,**  
 **While hammers fell like ringing bells**  
 **In places deep, where dark things sleep,**  
 **In hollow halls beneath the fells.**

 **For ancient king and elvish lord**  
 **There many a gleaming golden hoard**  
 **They shaped and wrought, and light they caught**  
 **To hide in gems on hilt of sword.**

 **On silver necklaces they strung**  
 **The flowering stars, on crowns they hung**  
 **The dragon-fire, in twisted wire**  
 **They meshed the light of moon and sun.** " The little girl finished singing and she frowned. "Mama calls it the Misty mountain song, but she won't finish it for me." The child said and Bilbo laughed.

"Because the rest isn't really suitable for children, she'll sing you the rest of it when you are older."

"Did you understand it?" The little girl asked. "I could tell you were humming along."

"No one has taught me Khudzul, so how could I understand it?" Bilbo asked and everyone stared at him. "Though honestly for a secret language you lot are rather obvious, some more than others." He said and did a gesture in iglishmêk that thanked the girl for her song, he smiled at his babies who were now all fast asleep. The dwarrowdam helped him put Thain back into the back sack and he tightened down the straps, before going back to his meal. Everyone stared at him as he ate.

"How much khudzul do you know."

"Less than what a child of six might know and more, unfortunately the ruder the language the easier it is to understand. Can you kindly not mention bedroom activities between me and Thorin in my presence, of the size of well my endowments, it gets tiring after a time. As does talking of the fertility of hobbits and the crazy rituals we perform in the Shire. The rite of Yavannah is sacred to our people and should not be dismissed as four day breeding ritual where everyone goes insane." Bilbo stated and everyone stared at him.

"So that does happen, its hard to believe." The woman said and Bilbo nodded.

"It does happen, you need to be prepared, because it takes weeks to recover from, you don't eat, or sleep for four days, all you do is have erm relations." Bilbo said and felt himself blush and took a big gulp of ale to mask it, the ale was good enough, not as good as what was served at the high table, but passable, it seemed to have more of a kick to it, then what Bilbo had had at lunch and dinner at the high table and it was much more bitter. He finished off the mug and wiped his lips with the back of his hands. "I don't talk about how crazy it is, that my children hatched like birds from stone, because you can sure bet I think that's crazy." Bilbo stated and everyone laughed.

"Very few people are so fortunate, does it truly effect all adults?" A dwarrow asked and raised an eyebrow.

"You've heard about the elf that is staying with us right? She's pregnant with a dwarven child, it doesn't give you a choice, unless you've committed to someone."

"How do you commit?"

"Its what you feel in your soul, we believe that the ritual brings out what is in our innermost hearts. Everyone thought it strange that it didn't affect me last winter, as it should have. Now I know that's because I was meant for Thorin." Bilbo drank some more ale. "However it doesn't give you much of a choice in who Yavannah believes is the partner of your heart."

"So its a fertility ritual that Aule's wife gives the hobbits?" Someone asked and Bilbo shrugged.

"Yavannah is the Valar we worship, she's as important to us as Aule is to you. She's the bringer of crops, the maker of life, some even consider her to be the mother of us all, just like you consider Mahuel to be your father. Disrespecting our rite disrespects her and can you really afford to disrespect the Valar of fertility and growing things?" Bilbo demanded and the dwarves looked shocked. "We even have beliefs surrounding the season in which you were conceived. My mother swore I was a midwinter child and as I came into this world, seven months after midwinter, most agreed that I had been conceived during the midwinter rights. Midwinter children are thought to be serious, dedicated and strong willed. Beltane children are considered to be joyful, playful and happy, midsummer children are thought to be wise, strong and brave. Then there are the children of the harvest who are determined, cleaver and kind. Some often think that's an old wives tale, because children that are born during the rites sometimes don't show any of those qualities, but you need to understand how important this is to my people. Its not something to joke about, its the time at which we're most likely to become pregnant, though children can be conceived outside of the rites, most are conceived during them." Everyone stared at Bilbo who drained the second cup. "This ale is different than the kind they serve at the high table, its very good but different."

"Its stronger than that pisswater the high court drinks." Someone called out and Bilbo laughed.

"So it goes to follow that they serve potato ale in the lower courts?" Bilbo joked and several people laughed.

"I don't know what they serve in the lower courts." Someone said and Bilbo shrugged.

"Food is food and ale is ale, wherever it is." He said and smiled at everyone, before turning to his neighbor. "So what is it that you do?" Bilbo asked.

"I am a master jeweler, mi lord."

"Call me Bilbo and if you must call me Lord, call me Lord Bilbo, but I don't like being called Mi Lord, I know its part of your customs, but its not part of mine." Bilbo stated.

"Alright then Bilbo, my days are spent finding the finest jewels and determining who among the people I'm assigned to gets to work with what."

"I see and who else is a master jeweler." Bilbo asked and five other people nodded at him from across the table. "So do you specialize in certain things?"

"Actually we do, I am the jeweler of rings and hair beads, he's the jeweler of necklaces, he's the jeweler of blades, and he's the jeweler of wrists and finally she's the jeweler of ankles."

"So there's an order even to this, what about if one of the councilors die? How do you determine who takes his place?"

"The master jeweler sits on the council for all of us, once he dies, I will take his place and the others will move up to take over from each other, we vote on the jeweler of ankles as well." He said and Bilbo nodded.

"And you sir, what's the order to the warrior's guild."

"I'm a smith not a warrior, he's the warrior." The smith said and laughed. "We do look similar and smiths are often also warriors and vice versa." He said and Bilbo nodded. "Do you still wish to know about my guild?"

"I do, I should get a tutor, because I know next to nothing about dwarves." Bilbo admitted and poured himself some milk.

"Thorin hasn't explained it to you?"

"We've been a bit busy and when does Thorin have the time, he has a kingdom to run, he can't be in thirty places at once, though sometimes I swear he tries to." Bilbo said and everyone stared at him. "He's a king, but he's also a dwarf and he takes more on than I've ever seen my Grandfather do. I don't expect him to hold my hand as I try to understand the place I'll be living in, but I don't want my children to know more about their people than I do." Bilbo said. "I'm looking to establish my own court of friends, preferably those that have babies about my son and daughter's age."

"Have you asked the royals about this court you seek to establish?" The Master of Rings demanded.

"Well they might be the Princes and Princesses of Erebor, but they are my children too, I won't be seeking permission in how to raise my children. Thorin is too busy running a kingdom and I'll need help with them, but I'm going to be their primary caregiver, I want them to grow up knowing things dwarves need to know and fauntlings learn from their parents and village as well."

"Village?" The Master of Rings asked.

"In the Shire its believed that the village is responsible in helping care for the child, our system of governance and the way we approach everything is very different." Bilbo stated. "We have no high, middle or low court, what we do have is what you would call the royal family. My Grandfather is the leader of my people and the court is composed of my family and other hobbits that are voted into the court. They are from every walk of life and every manner of means and that allows for a balance between those in power and those without. I'm not asking anyone to change the way your government is run, but I will be asking you to take on an apprentice or two in the next several years."

"You want to apprentice out your children to different guilds."

"Yes those that they have the most aptitude in when it comes time, I had nothing to do but to think and worry on the road here and I think this is what will be best for them and for the people they serve." Everyone stared at him in shock. "For me and my family, we don't consider it a Valar given right to rule, we consider it a service that we perform. That's why the traditional greeting in the Shire is at your service." Bilbo said. "I'm Bilbo Baggins, at your service and the common reply is at yours and your families." The hall was completely shocked. "We're a simple people, but we're not the simpletons everyone believes us to be, we decided long ago that we would focus on farming and peaceful ways, rather than war and bloodshed. Now we don't have a choice any longer and the way of life in the Shire is changing, I doubt its for the better, but we had to change to survive." Bilbo stated and everyone stared at him with awe. "I'm not trying to change anything, I'm simply attempting to ensure that my children grow up to be, the best they can be. That they know that they are loved and they love and respect others in return. That they know that they are privileged and some aren't as fortunate. That they know right from wrong and actions have consequences that they know they are talented and can take on anything. I want what any father wants for their children, I want them to be good men and women, though I may never see them grown."

"What do you mean?" The Master of Rings questioned.

"The lifespan of my people isn't the lifespan of yours, we have less than half your years. My children might grow faster than you are used to and might die younger than you'd like." Bilbo stated and they stared shocked at him. "I'm the same age as Fili more or less."

"But that can't be, you sound like a man grown."

"Because I was raised differently and I've always been wise beyond my years, or that's what some people say anyway." He said and shrugged. "Everyone is different, everyone is better at some things and worse at others, Fili has different skills than I do, that's why if something happens to Thorin and me, I want him to be regent until Thain is of age, Thorin agreed with me that it would be best, because a child can't be expected to rule and I refuse to have my boy be a figurehead. He should be allowed a childhood, though I have many years that I plan to live yet."

"What if King Thorin dies, will you take his place at court, will you take the consorts seat?" The Ring Master demanded.

"Not until I can serve properly." Bilbo said. "I need to be able to know some things, before I can do that. I will be Thorin's consort in name only, until I feel ready to take my place on the council." Bilbo said and everyone stared at him. "Thorin doesn't know this, because I decided it on my journey here, I haven't told anyone but you about my decision." He said and they stared at him. "I know next to nothing of your ways, I'm a hobbit not a dwarf and I need to learn to serve you as you deserve to be served."

"You've already seen to it that we'll make it through winter, what more can you do?" The Ring Master demanded.

"I need to know the people I'm serving." Bilbo stated and it was clear that they got it then, they stared at Bilbo a moment, before someone started clapping and soon the whole hall was clapping and cheering, Bilbo raised a hand and they quieted. "I can only learn the basics and I have babies who need me, that being said would the three of you decide someone to give me lessons."

"I can help mind your children, while your learning crafting, warrior arts and smithing." The woman offered and Bilbo grinned.

"That would be wonderful thank you." Bilbo said and smiled at her. "I'm going to have a very busy winter." He added and finished eating, before he stood slowly and walked back up to his rooms. He settled the children in bed next to him for the night, closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bilbo woke early the next morning and changed and fed his babies, before taking the twins from Dis' quarters and leaving behind his girls. He then walked with his babies down to the middle kitchens and washed his hands, before setting them in the three cradles that someone had thought to get for him. The mattresses were new and well made and Bilbo smiled, turning to who seemed to be the head cook. "What can I do?" He asked and she stared at him a moment.

"You can peel apples?" She asked and Bilbo nodded.

"I could make apple sauce if that's what your making." Bilbo said and she nodded.

"Thank you." She said, before turning back to her own tasks. Bilbo stood at a long table and peeled the apples before adding them to a pot full of water, when he got enough to be steamed, he set another pot on the stove to boil. He continued to peel whistling as he did, as everyone tried not to stare at him, Bilbo ignored them and focused on his task. He finished the apples and made the sauce, adding extra cinnamon to it. There were a lot less spices then in the upper levels, most probably because there was less money to get expensive spices. He finished the first batch of apples, before mashing them and doing the same to the second and third batches.

"What now?"

"How are you with pastry?" The head cook asked and Bilbo grinned

"I'm great with it, so what do you want?" Bilbo asked.

"Apple turnovers, we over ordered apples and so we're going to have to eat apple things for breakfast for a week strait."

"Or you could can the sauce I just made, it would keep if you canned it right." Bilbo said and she stared at him.

"Show me how." She demanded, so Bilbo spent the rest of the time before breakfast, teaching the head cook how to can the applesauce. "Can you can them like this when their whole?"

"Apple sauce works best for canning apples and its quite good, want a taste?" Bilbo asked and she nodded.

"I've had it before, but its not a dwarven staple." She admitted and Bilbo smiled, he handed her the spoon and she grinned. "This is better than the stuff I had at that inn once and that was good, you're a very good cook, if no one's offered to teach your lessons yet, you could spend the day in the kitchen with me and I could show you a few dwarven recipes."

"I'd love that." Bilbo said. "However I need to learn other skills as well..." He stopped as Durin started to cry and sighed. "Knew that couldn't last." He said and took off his apron and picked up the baby. "Hush now Durin, its alright, Da is here." He said and strapped the twins to his front and back, before putting Durin and Thain in the slings. "There is a funny old house a funny old house in a tree, a wise old man lives in that funny old house, but him you will never see. He roams the hills and valleys past the Shire and Bree, but if you ever went there, he'd say glory be. "Don't frown so little one, stop your wailing mite, as the branches sway around us, you will be alright. Don't frown so much little one, stop your wailing mite, for I'll be the one holding you tight, me and the old man in the tree, every day and every night." Bilbo sang and struck up another song.

" **A binder a bolder, a crack a crevasse, hush now little one and listen to me. A pick axe, a battle axe, a vein of quicksilver, coming closer to the crack, be careful little one but don't hold back. A gem a giant ruby as big as your head, looming ahead. A boulder a shiny black rock, what will you find in Crothby's mine? A garnet, a gemstone, a glancing blow to the head, the light of the tunnel dead ahead. Stay clear of the collapsed areas in the mind, but dig deeper my hearts and see what you'll find. "** Everyone stared at him as he sang the song that the little girl had sung the night before, word for word.

"Do you know what you are singing?" The cook asked.

"I've always had a gift for languages, though some words escape me, I do ask Dis sometimes and tell her what I think one word or another means, sometimes my guesses make her laugh, sometimes I guessed outrageously just to keep us entertained." Bilbo said and the cook laughed.

"I could leave out some cipher with the sounds of the words on the pages, by accident." She offered and Bilbo laughed.

"You dwarves are cleaver, though I don't understand why someone can't just teach me, it would be ten times shorter, but every time I ask, everyone gets real quiet real quick."

"Dwarves are mistrustful of other races by nature, we don't share our language outside our people anymore." The cook said and Bilbo nodded.

"Well then don't speak it around me, because I'll pick it up eventually." Bilbo stated and she stared at him in shock. "I learned thirty words while I was working in the kitchen today."

"How do you know what we are saying."

"Process of elimination, its simple enough if you have an eye for observing others." Bilbo said and she stared at him. " **Pass the knife this way please, coalfoot don't step on my toes, mind the gravy.** I take it Coalfoot is some sort of insult?" Bilbo asked and they stared at him in shock. "If you don't want me learning khudzul, its as simple as not speaking it when I'm around." He stated. "Though I think it would be easier for everyone if I was actually taught it, its your language."

" **How much do you know of our tongue Halfling."** The head cook asked

 **"I'm not half of anything and enough to get by. So how are you this morning, is your family well?"**

 **"They are very well thank you and yours."**

 **"You heard for yourself, I think they are doing very fine indeed upon this night."**

 **"Not the right word, but I can't give it to you."**

 **"What wasn't right."**

 **"Night, its not** **Night its something else."**

 **"I see well my family is doing well, what are you going to do today?"**

 **"I will cook and then I will clean after cooking, what are you going to do today?"**

 **"Ah its day! Not night at all but day, thank you for correcting me."**

" **You are welcome, will you help us set the table?"**

 **"I'd be happy to, what do we do?"**

 **"You know how to set a table, cleaver consort, you tried to trick me into telling you about plates, cups and silverware."**

 **"You told me all the same."** Bilbo stated and the head cook looked appalled. " **Let me guess plate is** plate, **cup is** cup and **silverware must be** silverware." Bilbo stated and the dwarves looked shocked. " **Don't speak khudzul around me if you don't want me to learn it."** He said again and they stared at him in amazement.

" **To say you have a gift for languages is an understatement, what other languages do you know?"**

 **"I'm fluent in Sindrian language of pointy eared bastards."** Bilbo said and everyone laughed. " **Was it something I said?"**

 **"Do we really call them pointy eared bastards so often that you thought it was our word for tree shaggers?"**

" **I got that, that one was mean spirited, but I guess I need to figure out what those other words mean."**

 **"Good luck and I honestly mean that."**

 **"Thank you."** Bilbo said and helped gather the cups together, as well as the other things and set the table. The food wasn't as good as the upper hall, but it was good enough. Bilbo ate his eggs on toast, smiling as the dwarf from yesterday approached. "I forgot to ask your name earlier."

"Its Balia at your service."

"At yours and your families, what do you think is a fair wage, bearing in mind that I'll be looking for others to help."

"I wouldn't know mi lord, why don't you ask Lady Dis." Balia said and Bilbo nodded.

"Perhaps that would be best, would you like to come to the royal quarters and I'll talk to Lady Dis about getting this seen to." Bilbo said and Balia looked shocked a moment, before nodding.

"Could I take Eilin with me?" She asked. "The others go to classes after breakfast, but Eilin is too little for classes."

"Of course you can take Eilin with you." Bilbo said and smiled at her. "I'll just finish here and we can go together." He said and Balia nodded, Bilbo turned to the dwarf next to him and smiled. "Good morning." The dwarf grunted and his neighbor laughed.

"Giral isn't one for talking in the mornings, he's a brutal task master till round about midday, Giral is the Master of The Axes, I'm the Master of the Swords." The dwarf said and Bilbo smiled. "My name is Jorir, or you can just address me by my title." He said and Bilbo nodded.

"So are you this morning Jorir?"

"I'm well and you?" He asked.

"I helped cook applesauce and taught the what's the title for the head cook?"

"The head cook has no title, cooks don't have titles and they aren't part of the council."

"Why not?"

"Because cooks are considered to be servants." Jorir stated and Bilbo frowned.

"So you mean to say that the people that look after the larder and ensure everyone is fed, don't even have a place on the council?" He demanded and Jorir stared at him in shock. "I'm going to talk to Thorin about this, because really this is unacceptable, who decides what to do if there is a food shortage?" Bilbo demanded and Jorir stared at him in dawning horror.

"The council decides and they don't know about running a kitchen." He said. "I don't know about running a kitchen."

"Precisely!" Bilbo said and everyone stared at him. "Its not my place to judge, but I'll be stopping by after I visit the three halls and find out what their previsions are weekly. I don't know dwarven politics, but I do know food and that's why I came here." He said and they stared at him. "We would have gone somewhere else with our troubles, save we knew that you needed us, as much as we needed you." Bilbo told them and they looked shocked. "We're not given to war, I know a lot about throwing knives, but that's the extent of my skills, we're given to providing for all our people and that's what I'm trying to do, by canning everything we plant for winter." Bilbo said. "I'll never understand a dwarven fascination with stone, just like you'll never fully understand my love of growing things, but that's alright, but all the gold in Erebor won't save you, if you don't have enough to last the winter. Forget about what I was going to do today, or what you planned, I'm going to visit the food stores." He told everyone, he finished eating then and stood up, he saw that Balia was staring at him and he smiled at her. "Lets go." He said and took her up to Dis.

"So this is the dwarf you chose as my Nieces and Nephew's nursemaid, tell me what your skills are."

"I have three little ones and home, I can cook and clean, I am also a journeyman gem setter and I'm good with a needle and thread. I can cipher and I can read common."

"Very good, you are acceptable, I will stay with you over the first few days and make sure you are able to antiquely care for the babies, your fee will be the standard for a wet nurse, is that acceptable?" Dis asked and the woman nodded. "Ten golds a month to start, if you last you might earn more." Dis said. "If you last because the royal princes and princesses are demanding." She stated and Bilbo stared at Dis in astonishment. "Particularly Durin, do you want to keep any with you Bilbo, someone already said you were looking into the larder and you're going to address the council on our needs?" She asked and Bilbo nodded.

"I'll keep Thain and Rosethorn." Bilbo said and Dis frowned.

"You should spend time with the twins, you shouldn't be more attached to some of your children."

"Alright." Bilbo said and handed the slings over, before walking to the kitchens and to Gerta.

"Hello Bilbo, follow me." She said and Bilbo nodded, he walked with her to a large craven full of supplies. "This is what I've been laying by for winter." She said and Bilbo stared, running his hands over the cans of supplies. "This is what you've gathered from your farm, its a very large yield and much better quality than what we usually have. What I don't need, I'll sell at market and give the profits to the crown. The farmers you requested have been paid for their troubles." She said and Bilbo nodded, he hadn't informed anyone of his intentions with the supplies, the high court could now survive through two winters. He walked down to the middle court and smiled at Balia.

"Hello I've come to see your supplies." Bilbo stated and Balia nodded, he was shown to a much shorter pile of what seemed to be mostly dried meat and some canned goods. It wasn't enough to get half way through winter, Bilbo stared at the supplies, before nodding and walking down to the lower court. "Could you point me in the direction of the kitchens?" He asked the first dwarf he came to, who was covered in dirt and pushing a cart of some short of shiny rocks.

The dwarf shook his head and shook it again, "No common." He said.

" **Kitchens, cook, food?"** Bilbo said and the dwarf stared at him in shock, before letting out a stream of words that made no sense to Bilbo. " **Go slow, can't understand it fast."**

 **"I'll show you."**

 **"Thank you."** Bilbo said and walked with the dwarf who continued to steer his cart, until they reached the kitchens. Bilbo thanked him and walked inside. The lower kitchens were full of coal and other dirt and dust. He looked at a haggard woman who looked to be Balin's age and several young dwarves, as well as four or five others that were between the head cooks age and the children's. "Can you speak common?" Bilbo asked and the woman shook her head. **"My khudzul is poor, I need to see food."** Bilbo said and pointed at the cupboard. " **Food for winter."** **  
**She rattled off something that was as hard for Bilbo to follow as the cart minder had been. " **Will you show me food for winter?** " He asked and she nodded, taking him to an empty room. " **No food, food in...stall place?"**

 **"We buy our supplies at the market, could you tell the crown to send more gold."**

 **"I'll tell them that you have no supplies."** Bilbo said and she nodded, looking incredibly relieved. " **This week you have good amount yes?"**

 **"Yes, good amount for next three weeks, have planned the meals for those weeks. Worried about after though, always worried, you tell crown yes? No mines if no miners, yes?"**

 **"Yes, I tell crown, you need help cleaning the kitchen?"**

 **"Coal gets in everything."**

 **"Coal that is dirt from rocks?"**

 **"Coal is coal, go bother some noble with your questions."** She spat out a lungful of black spittle. " **Coal is part of life, always coal. Don't live as long as nobles, because of coal."** She complained. " **Miner guild a sham, position given to royal family long ago, go back to your royal quarters, don't come here again."**

 **"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help."**

 **"Many people try to help, but they help themselves to what little we have, the crown paid for your farm true and paid the same amount that those working it would make, but we'll not see a share of the profits. You know nothing of us, don't pretend that you do."** Bilbo stared at the woman, before he left, turning back to the person with an ore cart.

" **Show me the way you live, show me what you show Thorin, but show me conditions too, make it safe for babies though."** The miner nodded.

" **Drop off load first, need to be paid."** He said and Bilbo nodded, he walked with the miner back towards the entrance. " **Drop off babies where safe, cannot promise safety."**

 **"Alright."** Bilbo said and walked back up to the middle hall. "I don't feel comfortable having my children down in the lower hall in its current condition, will you find someone to watch them for me?" He asked Balia who nodded gesturing for a woman to come over to Bilbo and take the children from him. He smiled at the woman and handed the babies over to her, he knew that no harm could come to his children in public places, because others wouldn't let it happen. He then went back down to the mine and walked with the miner.

" **If know how bad, we don't work, if we don't work, we don't eat."** The miner said and Bilbo nodded.

" **You eat, I promise, show me."** Bilbo said and the worker nodded, he was taken first to the part of the mine they showed Thorin, it was clean and orderly, Bilbo went down on one of the ropes with a flashlight and saw how well lit everything was and how there were ledges carved every ten feet that would save someone from falling down into the depths of the cavern, if something happened to the rope, he went down to the third one, before he decided it was time to go back up. He tugged on the rope and was surprised when no one pulled it back up. He realized that he should have told someone where he was going. He stared at the rope, before grabbing the pick axe and moving up the rope, pausing as he went. He'd always been a good climber as a fauntling, but this was hard and even though the platform was below, those thirty feet felt like miles. Bilbo took a deep breath and made sure to not panic, once he had two feet of rope gathered he tied it around his waist, before gathering another two feet and so on, until he reached the second ledge, he couldn't go on so he slept there, he had no idea as to how long he slept, but when he woke he climbed to the path. No one was around and he tried to remember the path they had taken to get here, but found he couldn't. He walked down the clean path terrified, his hands on his knives and when he saw another miner his hands went to his knives at once and he glared at them. " **Do not move, show me where to go to get out of these Valar forsaken mines."** He said and the miner stared at him in shock and terror, as Bilbo moved his knife to throw. " **Do not think to test me, I will throw this knife and I will throw it true if you don't show me out of here."**

 **"Mi Lord what happened."**

 **"I learned a lesson in trust and how it should be earned and not given."** Bilbo said and glared at the miner. " **Tell your people that they do not have my trust, I was trying to help them, but I'll let you fend for yourselves, I suppose that's what you've always done, isn't it?"** Bilbo stated and the miner stared at Bilbo in terror.

" **Please Mi Lord, we'll punish the miner that did this to you, but I have a family and I've done nothing."**

 **"Just walk, show me the way out!"** Bilbo said. " **No tricks or you die."**

 **"Yes Mi Lord."** The dwarf said and Bilbo continued to hold on to his knives past where he met the guards who stared at Bilbo.

"What happened?"

"I'm not welcome in the mines apparently, but something needs to be done about the conditions in them, the miners haven't been honest with Thorin." Bilbo stated. "And one is a murdering bastard, he left me on a ledge thirty feet down, he had no idea that I knew how to climb." Bilbo stated and they stared at him in shock. "At least he had the decency to tell me to leave my children." He said and climbed up the steps and back to the royal quarters. He took a bath and washed the coal from his face and hair, before draining the water and washing again and again. It took him five baths to get clean and his waistcoat was ruined. He put on a new waistcoat and clothes, before going to Dis' apartments and hugging his children tightly to him. The babies cried when he woke them, Bilbo sobbed holding his children and trembling.

"Bilbo what happened?" Dis asked running into the room with Fili behind her, staring at the hobbit in shock as Bilbo sobbed and rocked Frerin and Friorien back and forth. "You've been gone for over two days, did someone do something to you?" Dis asked and Bilbo continued to cry, holding the babies in his arms.

"He was put in the miner's tunnels and had to climb up thirty feet." A guard said and Bilbo sobbed harder.

"You are safe and you were very brave Bilbo, it must have been terrifying." Fili said and Bilbo buried his face in the dwarf's tunic. He sobbed and Fili patted him on the back awkwardly. "Your safe now and we'll assign you a guard." Fili promised and Bilbo nodded. He hugged his babies to him and cried until he fell asleep against Fili.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Nine

It took months for Bilbo to have the courage to leave the royal quarters, he'd threaten anyone that he didn't know entering his rooms at knife point and few people entered his rooms at all. Dis tried to convince him that he was safe, as did Fili, but Bilbo didn't feel safe, he felt like someone was going to hurt him at any moment. He didn't even feel safe when they caught the dwarf that had left him to die and the dwarf had confessed and they showed Bilbo his face, while he was in chains. He didn't feel safe when that same dwarf was punished and word of sickness in Lake Town spread to Erebor.

Bilbo put on the armor Fili and Dis had given him three weeks into his seclusion. He put his knives into the specially designed pockets, before packing a sack full of supplies and gold and left a note. _You have both been more than kind, but I cannot stay here. I hate who I've become, cowering at my own shadow, I'm leaving for the Shire, take care of the children for me, I'm not a fit father. B. B_ Bilbo stared at the missive and walked out the door, down the hall into the marketplace. He heard the screams and the cries of fear as a dwarf fell in the middle of the road, Bilbo approached slowly and nodded, it was the same wasting disease that had struck the Shire when his parents had fallen ill. He had been determined to study wasting sicknesses after that and so had left the Shire to go to Rivendell. He had lived with the elves and studied how to heal sickness for nearly a year, before returning to the Shire. He walked in the snow, glad someone had cleared paths in the roads at least. He liked snow well enough but the amount of snow was slightly ridiculous. He brought out his wolf fur cloak and wrapped it around himself. He then walked to Lake Town and grabbed a rope that was in an empty stall. No one was about, so he got together his supplies, being careful not to eat anything and boiling everything he was taking in a large kitchen pot. He then moved onto the forest, he heard nothing in the forest and nodded this was what he expected; he wondered what Legolas would find once he returned. Still Elves knew enough of the signs to keep themselves safe at least. He tied the rope to a tree when he spotted the willow tree and took out one of his knives cutting off the bark, half the tree bark had been cut already. He put it into his bag, before walking further into the forest. He found some more flowers and collected more bark, before he ran out of rope and moved back to the tree. He tied it around a tree twenty yards from where he had last stopped, gathering more herbs.

"What are you doing in our forest dwarf?" An elven guard demanded, putting a hand to his bow.

"I need to gather herbs, there's a sickness in both Erebor and Lake Town.

"As there is in Mirkwood, those trees are ours by right." The elf glared at Bilbo who glared back at the elf.

"This may be your land, but people will die without medicine and I'm not going to hesitate to hurt you, if it means saving my children." Bilbo stated and the elf stared at him in shock, as Bilbo removed his bracer. "You're standing between me and the lives of my family get out of my way, or you won't be standing at all."

"The dwarves have hardened your heart, Bilbo Baggins." The elf stated and Bilbo shrugged.

"Get out of my way, just continue what you were doing, don't make me do something we'll both regret, though I'm not sure if you could regret dying once you're dead." He stated flatly and the elf nodded.

"However I'm saving my kin as well, so I can't get out of your way, the forest itself is corrupted."

"Then get out of the forest, go somewhere the blight hasn't spread."

"What would you know of blight?"

"I studied sickness with Lord Elrond, has he been sent for."

"Yes but the roads are blocked; he will not arrive until spring. Thranduil is not as gifted with the healing arts as Lord Elrond, but he's a much better warrior." The elf said proudly and Bilbo nodded.

"What happened to the dragon's body, after they slew it?"

"It sank into the lake." The elf replied.

"Where it corrupted all that the water used." Bilbo stated and the elf stared at him. "It would take about two years for this to happen, the bones must be removed from the river."

"How do you suggest we go about doing that?" The elf demanded. "It's a good forty feet deep."

"If the dwarves were well enough, they could forge something to drag out the dragon bones." Bilbo replied and the elf stared at him.

"Is what you saying true, that this is truly caused by the dragon."

"Have you ever seen an animal's corpse pollute a water source?" Bilbo asked and the elf stared at him in shock. "Dragons are twenty times as big as most animals and full of magic, when a dragon dies by murder, it pollutes the area in which it dies, until other animals and people start dying around it. If you don't believe me, you must have books on such things somewhere." Bilbo stated. "Now I'm going to gather my herbs and gather the dwarves, are you going to stop me, knowing that I could save your people as well? Are you really that stupid?" Bilbo demanded, trying not to panic, as the elf let him pass and even gave him the supplies that the elf had gathered. The elf helped him to gather what he needed and Bilbo went back to Erebor, but found the gate barred, he stared at the gate in horror, and the disease that festered within would surely kill everyone if it wasn't stopped. He banged on the gates, until the door opened a crack and a dwarf stared at Bilbo in shock.

" **I thought everyone was back inside.** " He said. " **Come in quickly**." He added and Bilbo nodded. " **What were you doing outside?"**

 **"Gathering herbs to help with the sickness."** Bilbo replied and the dwarf nodded.

" **Good we are running low on our stock."** He said and Bilbo walked into Erebor. The streets were deserted and he stared at them in shock.

" **Where is everyone?"**

 **"They are barricaded behind the walls, is procedure for quarantine different where you're from?"** The guard asked and Bilbo nodded.

" **Where are the sick being kept?"**

 **"In the marketplace."** The guard replied and Bilbo nodded, he walked with the dwarf to the market place and stared at the rows upon rows of beds. He donned the protective hood and gloves someone gave him and starting to mash up the herbs he had collected. He finished and added boiling water to the mixture letting it steep for thirty minutes, before straining and administering it, to those that had fallen ill. He finished with what was in the bag, before burning his clothing and stripping off his armor. Everyone stared at him as he finished undressing in shock.

"Where's the sanitation area?" He asked and someone wordlessly pointed the way. "Is it from the lake?"

"No it's from the mountain run off why?"

"Because the dragon is what is causing this blight." Bilbo said and several people cursed. "I'm going to the smith's guild next, I'm not entirely sure how blight is spread, but be careful of saliva and wetness of the body." Bilbo advised the healers, as he ran to the smith's guild. He banged on the door, until someone answered and stared at Bilbo. "I need you to build something to dredge the lake for dragon bones and I need it as soon as possible."

"Dragon bones?" The smith questioned.

"Don't question me I'm the royal consort and I claim those privileges, start building them now." Bilbo commanded and the dwarf nodded, as Bilbo walked to the royal stables and slept for a time in the hay. A wagon was brought to where he was, along with several dwarves and Bilbo went with them to Lake Town and boarded one of the ships. They went out to where some remembered the dragon falling and started to dredge for the remains. They pulled them up onto the boat and made sure that they didn't miss so much as a piece, before going back to where a pyre had been erected. They put the bones on the pyre and burned all of it and the boat they had used. They then went back up the mountain. Bilbo cautioned the people in Lake Town not to use the water for at least four weeks and told them that snow would be coming from Erebor shortly. Someone had asked about their crops and Bilbo had assured them that their canned goods were fine, as long as they hadn't used the water to can them. He then went back in the wagon with the other dwarves and they built another pyre of what they had brought with them and burnt it. Just to be safe Bilbo told them to throw what metal scraps remained down into the pit. He then took a shower sanitizing his skin, not worried about who saw him. He was given fresh clothes and put them on, before going back to the stables to sleep. He spent the next week in the stables, only going out for meals, as the sick dwarves slowly got better. Finally he went back up to the royal quarters and was let in. Fili hugged him and started crying, when they were alone. Bilbo comforted the young man as best he could, before going to the cradle and kissing each of his children in turn. He frowned when he found Bluebell's forehead to be hot to the touch and he hurriedly took the baby from the other children, she cried weakly, as he woke her and walked with her to the kitchen. The kitchen was out of willow bark and although he knew the elves allowed them to harvest in exchange for access to the mountain's snow, it still didn't help Bluebell. He ran down the mountain to where the healers were.

"I need willow bark." He said and they stared at him and the baby he held in his arms. "Her fever is dangerously high." He added and someone handed him willow bark tea, he fed it to her in a bottle with milk. She tried to spit it out. "No sweetling, you need to drink, drink it." He told her, but she was a baby and didn't understand. "I don't know what to do."

"Give her to me." One of the healers said and Bilbo passed her over to him, he watched as the healer cared for his daughter. "She's growing her teeth; the fever will pass within a few days."

"The others aren't feverish." Bilbo said and realized that most hobbits got their first teeth at two months. "Why is she?"

"A slight infection of the gums, give her this paste." He said and handed Bilbo some willow bark paste. "Rub it on the inflamed area three times a day, make sure she feeds often and she will be fine." The healer assured him and Bilbo nodded, as the pressure that was building dissipated. "You saved her; you saved us all with your quick thinking." The healer told him. "Many people owe their lives to you Bilbo Baggins; it's not a debt we'll soon forget." He said and Bilbo nodded, rocking the baby as she fussed in his arms, he then walked back up to the royal quarters, feeling slightly sheepish.

"What's wrong with her?" Dis demanded. "Has she got the sickness?"

"She's teething." Bilbo replied and Dis breathed an audible sigh of relief, before frowning.

"Teething at four months?"

"Most fauntlings have their first teeth at two months." Bilbo said and Dis stared at him in shock. "We teeth faster than most races I know." Bilbo said and got out some ice from the ice box, he washed his hand, before pressing the ice to his daughter's mouth a little hand came up and grabbed at it. "That's a girl, doesn't that feel nice?" Bilbo asked and kissed the top of her head. He then checked the other's mouths and chuckled. "That's why you've been so crabby Durin, can't believe I didn't see it." He gave a hunk of ice to the child who studied a moment, before putting it in his mouth and grunting. Bilbo smiled and kissed the top of his head, before giving ice to the other babies as well. "I wasn't thinking and lost the armor you gave me Fili." He told Fili who nodded. "I kind of had to burn it after the dragon." He admitted and Fili laughed. Bilbo smiled as he gave the ice to the babies. "What day is it?"

"It's close to Long Night." Fili replied. "Winter is half over; hopefully it will be shorter now."

"I hope so too." Bilbo said and breathed in the scent of his babies. "Everyone needs a bit of cheering up and some of the children need their first beads." Bilbo said. "I've been brushing back their hair, but it's gone past the point where it's covering their eyes, they need beads, or soon they won't be able to see." Bilbo told Fili and Dis who stared at the children in confusion.

"They seem to be nearly a year old, but they are only four months." Dis said and Bilbo shrugged.

"Hair grows quick in the Shire, as does teeth, some say it was to keep us unrecognizable to predators before we were a settled people. They should be able to walk by now, by how my people recon things, but only Durin and Frerin have started crawling. All babies mature and do things differently, it doesn't actually mean anything. We'll have a better estimate of how long they'll live once they become children instead of infants." Bilbo said and grinned at the two dwarves who looked shocked. "The others sort of just scoot and still need a bit of support when sitting." Bilbo said and removed the ice from Bluebell's mouth, she had fallen asleep, her little chest was rising and falling and he watched her breath a minute, before picking her up gently. He cradled her to him and hugged her against his chest. He settled himself in the rocking chair and stared down at her face. "They are so beautiful and fragile; I keep being terrified that I'll wind up doing something wrong and end up losing one of them."

"That's natural Bilbo, every new parent fears that." Dis said and Bilbo nodded. He looked at her a moment longer, before settling her into the sling, she was almost too big for it, he remembered just five months ago he'd been able to fit two of them in one of the slings, they were growing so fast.. He then took out the baby sacks and put Durin into one of them, before finding the other and strapping Bluebell in that one, he then put Thain in the last sling.

"I'm going to the storage room in the second level, they made some applesauce last fall and I want to see if they have any left." Bilbo said and Dis nodded.

"I'll come with you." Fili said and Bilbo smiled walking with the young man. "So you know about fevers."

"Enough to break one ordinarily, but I didn't study about childhood illnesses." Bilbo admitted and Fili nodded, he walked with Fili to the storage area for the middle hall and took twenty of the jars of apple sauce, he handed the babies to Fili and put the jars in an empty potato sack. He walked with Fili back up the stairs and set the jars inside his quarters, stacking them neatly. He then went to the other storage area which was still half full of supplies and got out twenty different cans, taking him down with him to the middle storage area and leaving them with a note, explaining how he had needed applesauce for his babies and had exchanged them for cans of other things. He then walked back up to the royal quarters and went to the kitchens. A harried looking Greta spotted him and grinned.

"You can help me with the soup; we're making vegetable soup today." She told him and Bilbo nodded, he helped her to open the cans and frowned.

"So where is everyone else?"

"They are from other parts of Erebor; my family was the only ones allowed to stay. They are lifting the quarantine soon." She added.

"That's good." Bilbo said and chopped the vegetables. He added them to the pot, along with the juice left in the can.

"Is it safe?"

"It wasn't the contaminated water, our canned products are safe, but I wouldn't trust anything from Lake Town." Bilbo said and Gerta nodded. He helped her finish cooking the soup and smiled at her. "Can we make bread as well, there's enough flour in the stockpile for twenty times what we'd need."

"We can make bread, but the stockpile is for everyone in Erebor, it's mostly sold at market in Erebor. Things that are grown for just the crown are marked with a red stamp." She said.

"Nothing is actually marked with a red stamp, because nothing is truly organized." Bilbo stated and Gerta stared at him in shock. "I'll make a tally of what we have left in Erebor, of the upper, middle and lower halls. I thought meals were free in the halls." He said.

"They are, but funds are allocated to the halls in accordance with what is needed in those halls."

"Sounds more complicated than it needs to be." Bilbo said and she nodded. "Never mind about the bread, we can make some, some other time." He said and walked away from her, going to the guards and asking to be guarded, before going to the lower hall. People stared at him as he shrank into himself around a wall of soldiers; it was freezing down in the lower halls during winter. He went to their storage area and had the guards bring up what little there was back to the middle hall. He then took everything the middle hall had and added it to that pile. He then left half the guard with the food and brought down the food from the upper hall, The Second Level Head Cook and Gerta stared at him in horror, as he added their supplies to the stock pile. "I supplied the food, therefore it is my right to distribute it as I see fit." Bilbo stated bluntly and the guards and two cooks stared at him. He took out the flour first, disturbing each of the bags, except for those from Lake Town. Next he took out the cans, distributing them into three even piles, finally he stared at the random piles of cured meat and assortment of strange foodstuffs that he'd never seen before. "Divide the rest up." He told Gerta and The Second Level Head Cook, as the old woman before raced up to the middle hall and stared at Bilbo. " **You aren't stupid or simple, this is the food your hall gets until spring, you will make this last that long, the fee that is paid will go to the crown, in accordance with what you are already given, as long as these supplies last. Food will no longer be sold by the crown at market, unless more food is bought from Lake Town. If you use this wisely, you all will have enough for winter."**

 **"You trust her to keep her kitchens in order, look at her she's pathetic, and she can barely cook properly."** The Second Level Head Cook stated.

" **I do not trust the miners at all; I learned not to trust them. My trust will be hard to earn back, but I think she knows** **enough to care for her people, don't you."**

 **"Yes Mi Lord, thank you Mi Lord, we aren't worthy of your generosity."**

 **"I'm not sure what the last meant, but you are welcome, don't lick my boots though. I'm not like dwarven nobility, I'm hobbit nobility and there's a clear difference in how we do things in the shire."** He stated, noting the size of the piles and being sure that there would be enough to get everyone through winter. **"This should be enough; I estimated it with accordance with the amount of people I saw in each hall. I imagine that the population is currently fairly equal between the halls. If you need help determining what to cook, I could send out recipe suggestions, for each day of the week."**

 **"You do this in the Shire?"** The Miner cook asked and Bilbo nodded.

" **In the Shire everyone works towards the Shire, they are then given chits for either their labor, or their lands. If a family falls short in winter, others help, mostly those that own the land the family is on. I am used to being responsible for seventy hobbits, ensuring that they make it through winter and are fed, you are used to managing the kitchens alone, but that's not how it should be. I'm going to put something up for vote soon, which will allow this to be much clearer. We have three more months of winter and I had winter crops with me. I admittedly became afraid and hid from everyone, but what happened was a wakeup call."**

 **"So you aren't going back to your rooms, because someone played a prank on you."**

 **"He deliberately tried to kill me, it's not a prank."** Bilbo said. " **He left me to die, that wasn't a prank either and he was punished for it."**

 **"He paid with his life, did you know that?"** The dwarrowdam said and Bilbo blanched, that wasn't how things were done in the Shire. " **You said he meant to leave you down there and the courts believed you, he would have come for you, had you not escaped yourself. Or at least that's what he told me, I knew him all his life; I had just met you that morning."**

 **"He left me in the dark, with no knowledge of caves, but he shouldn't have been killed, that's not what we do in the Shire either."**

 **"What do you do then?"**

 **"We don't leave people in horrible situations for starters, we're not deliberately cruel and we don't make someone fear for their lives."** Bilbo glared at her in return. " **I've had nightmares for months, haven't been able to trust anyone I don't know and slept with a knife under my bed, don't you go blaming me for what happened to your friend. He was punished for his actions in the way that you currently punish people."**

 **"You could change it though."**

" **No I can't, I can't change everything because I think it would be better if Erebor was run the way my people run their lands. My people would fight back if a dwarf tried to change everything and so would yours. What I'm doing is what absolutely has to be done; the position of head cook is too much for each of you. Someone should be in charge of the kitchens and someone else in charge of the supplies."**

 **"You seem to have volunteered for that position."**

 **"I did, because it needed to be done. I know you hate royalty and you hate the established system, but it's a system that's worked for hundreds of years and I can't change it over night. It's been made very clear that I'm an outsider and I should keep my nose out of where it doesn't belong. Even if I'm just trying to help, if I change the way things are run too much, I'll wind up back in those pits and I'm not willing to risk that for you, or for anyone."** Bilbo shuddered at the mention of those pits; the three women stared at him in shock.

"We knew you were afraid, but why are you so terrified?" The Second Level Head Cook asked.

"You are dwarves, you like rock, you know where you are going, your trained to know. I get lost still if I take a wrong turn, I don't like it here, there's too much stone around me and I feel trapped." Bilbo stated simply. "However I have my children to protect and care for and Thorin needs me and he loves his kingdom and I couldn't take that away from him. Not only do I hate having miles and miles of stone overhead and surrounding me in every direction, but I can't even go outside because of winter. What if you were in a place without stone? I'm a hobbit, my people grow things and love nature, and I'm tired of the stone, of the constant fear, of being so alone. I still get up every day however, because I have my little ones to worry about and their needs come first. I have no knowledge of stone, it's like if someone planted you on a fertile farm and expected you to live there for the rest of your days. They gave you neither help nor guidance in how to plant and were outright dismissive of your attempts to learn about their ways. Not only that but one of them leads you into a forest one night and expects you to find your way out." Bilbo stated and they looked shocked at him. "You might understand just a bit of what I'm feeling right now." He stated and took out the paste doctoring Bluebell's gums as she started to whimper.

"I didn't know it was so hard for you." The Second Level Head Cook stated.

" **What did he say?"**

 **"He explained what had happened to him, in terms we could understand."** The Second Level Head Cook stated and the woman nodded.

"I'll help you carry the remaining supplies up Gerta; it will be enough to last through winter." Bilbo stated and Gerta nodded. "More than enough actually I estimated hobbit sized amounts to be safe." He added and the guards helped him move the supplies back to the upper hall storage area, taking with them the discarded odds and ends that Bilbo had left in his sorting. Bilbo went to reading his book, as Fili rushed into the room, two hours later.

"I heard you gave all our supplies away for winter to the middle and lower courts, is this true Bilbo?"

"We're keeping the fee you supply, until they run out." Bilbo stated. "Though I doubt that they will run out through winter, in spring we can buy seed from Lake Town, or the other seeds that we saved from last year's harvest. Hopefully Thorin will also pay for supplies for the coming year. I need to write a letter stating that Bagend will go to Drogo, as will my lands as Primula will be horrible at managing them and the Tooks can't inherit Bagend or the ciderworks." Bilbo stated. "They will be held in trust, in case any of my decedents wishes to reclaim them." Bilbo stated and Fili stared at him in shock.

"Do you know what you've done?"

"Made things much easier for Gerta, who's afraid to use any of her supplies, because she has to make sure an entire kingdom doesn't starve. Made it easier for all the kitchen workers, who do the work of five people in the Shire and don't get much thanks for it." Bilbo said and Fili stared at him in shock. "There's enough to keep seventy hobbits fed throughout the winter, or a hundred and forty dwarves, unless I'm very mistaken in my count, that means that we have enough for about a third again our numbers." Bilbo stated and Fili stared at him in shock. "I knew what I was doing and did what I saw I needed to." Bilbo stated and turned a page in his book. "I don't know how you've got on with the way you've managed food in the past." Bilbo admitted and Fili stared shocked at him, as he turned the page. "Is the council in session?" Bilbo said and Fili nodded, Bilbo went with Fili to the council hall. "Come with me." He said to the dwarves who stared at him in outrage. "I'll show you your supplies, it was my yield and I divided it as I saw fit, because honestly Gerta can't run a kitchen and see to it that an entire kingdom doesn't starve." Bilbo stated and they looked shocked.

Bilbo walked with them to the kitchens and asked Gerta to show them the storage area, which they did. "What do we use in a typical week Gerta?" Bilbo asked.

"I've been stocking for this week, this is the allotment for this week." Gerta said looking nervous and Bilbo nodded, at the small pile.

"That's enough for one week and that's a good estimate Gerta, about what I figured on, what with the livestock we have and everything. Do you think we can last the winter with the supplies I gave you?"

"Yes and have the sort of meals that you are accustomed to Mi Lords." Gerta stated and the council stared at Bilbo and Bilbo smiled. "Now I'm busy keeping up after six babies, but really Greta's position should be four positions, the cooks deserve a place on the council, but there should also be three branches of their guild."

"Next you'll have the washerwomen establish a guild." Someone sneered.

"Not washerwomen, Gerta ensures all of Erebor got fed for half the winter, it's nothing to sneer at Lord whoever the hell you are and frankly I don't give a shit. You need a better organized way of managing your food, you need farmers and you need people to be in charge of stores and you need people to distribute the food, as well as cook it." He said and they stared at him in shock. "I can't do everything by myself and neither can the three head cooks, Gerta choose someone to help you with the stores, someone you trust."

"I can train someone I trust to help with the stores, but it will take a while to have them know what I do about it."

"Then do that, if you wish to stay out of how the food is managed members of the council, if you wish to not dirty your hands with simple cooks and storage minders, and then we will organize us. One way or another will happen, because it means the survival of Erebor, the survival of my family and of myself. I can't afford to have no connectivity, between those that grow the food, those that prepare it and those that are in charge of storing and distribution."

"We've always gone to Lake Town for our supplies, or the neighboring settlements, is there really this much to this Bilbo?" Fili asked and Bilbo nodded.

"This is what my people do well." Bilbo stated. "Where are the other hobbits?"

"They wanted to settle in the middle halls close to the markets." Fili stated. "I thought you didn't want visitors so I sent them away."

"They are my family Fili, I trust them, and I just don't trust people I don't know." Bilbo stated flatly and everyone stared at him in shock. "Once trust is broken it must be earned back and the only reason I'm staying is the children, but I'm afraid for them as well. I don't currently trust most of you as far as I can throw you and that's not something I'm used to." Bilbo stated and they looked shocked. "In the Shire, everyone knows everyone from the day they are born; we are a closer community than you are. Our government, culture and people are vastly different. I'm not going to tell you how to run your kingdom, but I am telling you right now that I expect each position to have a living wage." He told them. "In accordance with the work that they do and make no mistake this is work and hard work at that." Bilbo added, as Thain started to cry, waking the other babies. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be back in my quarters." Bilbo stated and turned around going back to his rooms and lighting the fire. He set the babies on the wolf rug far enough away so they wouldn't get burned and watched over them carefully, as he settled on the rug himself warming his hands. He needed to get mittens for all of them, once the markets reopened. He finished warming himself and the infants, as the other two were brought in by Dis.

"So the council has agreed with your proposal." Dis said and Bilbo nodded.

"It wouldn't have mattered if they hadn't; I still would have done what I did before. Do you know if we could make greenhouses?" Bilbo asked and Dis looked surprised.

"What are greenhouses?"

"Sometimes we grow plants inside during winter, but when I was staying in Rivendell, they had something called greenhouses, houses made of glass that grew plants year round. However I thought that since glass is so expensive to make, we could make metal sheeting on four sides and glass on top, it would have to be somewhere that was close to the sun, but out of the elements and I'm not sure where that should be."

"We could put these greenhouses in the old garden and I think it would be possible, for the smith's guild to make them. Though they would need plans to be drawn up and you would need to be more specific. We could use the old royal garden for it."

"I can write Lord Elrond and ask him how he did it. There's a royal garden?"

"Yes, I can show you if you like."Dis offered and Bilbo nodded, he put the babies in their slings, as Dis did the same with the two she carried and they walked together to a courtyard, full of overgrown planter boxes and raised thorns. "It's all sort of gone wild, since everything fell, I don't have the green thumb my mother did, but if you want to garden here..." She trailed off as the hobbit hugged her.

"This is perfect, I'll start right away." Bilbo said and frowned. "But I don't want the babies out here."

"I can take care of them, with Fili and the nursemaid." She said and Bilbo nodded, he settled the babies back in his quarters, before running down to the market for a shovel and other supplies. He kept the rose bushes, but trimmed them back, cutting them so they would be beautiful come summer. He then dug up all the old plants and found that the room had places for fires to be set during the day. It was much like what he had considered doing with the hot boxes. He broke up the soil and got out some of his seeds that grew in winter. The garden had been dug from the mountainside and still had railings preventing people from falling off the edge to their deaths below. Bilbo looked over the railings and found that while some were still safe, others had to be replaced. He then went back to his work planting, before lighting four of the fires with wood he gathered from wood piles in other rooms, once the room was nice and hot, he went to Dis.

"I need someone to mind the fires." He told her and Dis looked puzzled.

"Why?"

"So frost doesn't set in and kill the plants." Bilbo replied. "This won't be as expensive as the farm, as I'll only need two people to tend the fires." He added and Dis nodded.

"When can you expect what you planted to be harvestable?

"Within a month or so." Bilbo replied, Dis called for two servants and Bilbo explained what he wanted them to do. They seemed puzzled but agreed to watch the fires in shifts. Bluebell woke up and started fussing, so Bilbo applied the paste to her gums and gave her a bottle. Her fussing woke the others who started crying as well. Bilbo got out a jar of applesauce and sat two of the babies on his knee, supporting them both against him. He took a spoonful of applesauce for himself and made exaggerated noises, before giving the spoonful to Durin who's eyes lit up comically as he gummed at the spoon. Bilbo smiled and fed the two babies in turn, Thain turned his head away first and Dis scooped him up and settled Rosethorn on his lap. Bilbo fed Rosethorn and Durin, until Durin was full and was give Frerin. He fed both babies, until Rosethorn had enough and Feiorin was put on his lap. He finished feeding them and smiled as Dis put them on the rug far enough away from the fire, with a couple of their dolls. Dis took out a doll and dangled in fount of the babies smiling as little hands reached for the toy.

"They are much more advanced than other children." She said, as Rosethorn sat up and made a grab for the toy. Dis stared at the child as Rosethorn reached for the toy again and Dis gave it to her. Rosethorn hugged the doll and sucked her thumb, giving Dis a gummy smile, as Durin started crying.

"It's alright Durin." Bilbo said and smiled at the baby. "Stop being such a fussy boy, you can have a doll too." Bilbo handed one of the warrior dolls to Durin, who grabbed at it and stuck its hair in his mouth biting down hard on it and shaking his head furiously. "That's my fierce warrior." Bilbo said, picking Durin up and bouncing the baby, who started screaming, Bilbo set him down hastily and Durin glared up at Bilbo, with a look beyond his years. "Would you like to sit up Durin?" Bilbo asked and Durin made grabby hands. Bilbo sat him up supporting him with one knee, as Frerin saw what Durin was doing and started to cry as well. "Really Mr.?" Bilbo demanded and Dis sighed, taking the baby and leaning him against her stomach. Feiorin wanted to do what his brother was doing and started screaming as well. Bilbo sighed and sat him next to Durin, who reached over and tugged at Feiorin hair, which made the baby cry even harder. "No Durin, we do not tug at hair, its not nice it hurts." Bilbo stated and tugged at Durin's hair gently, the boy started crying. "No tugging." He told Durin.

"He's a bit young to be punished like that."

"Oh I have a feeling he knows exactly what he's doing." Bilbo stated and Durin sobbed, banging his little fists against Bilbo's knees. "Now if you continue doing that, I'm going to let you back down onto the fur rug."

" **No Ada!"** Durin wailed and made grabby hands, as Bilbo stared at the baby, before grabbing him up and snuggling him against him.

" **Ada forgives you."** Bilbo told the boy and hugged the wailing child, as Dis stared shocked, as Durin started babbling and saying Ada and no over and over again.

"He can speak?" Dis asked.

"That's the first I've heard it, then again, I don't know what he remembers sometimes. I hear him at night whimpering." Bilbo admitted and hugged Durin. "When I hear that, I wake him and he cries, I rock him in the chair until he falls asleep again. Frerin has nightmares too, but they aren't as often as Durin's." He rocked the baby until Durin relaxed against him and set Durin down on his tummy. "Hands like we practiced Durin." Bilbo told him and Durin put his hands on the rug, lifting up his head, trying to balance. "Good." Bilbo said and smiled at the baby, as he settled Rosethorn on her tummy, she cried, until Bilbo waved the doll and she tried to reach for it, before over balancing and landing face first on the rug. "You want the toy don't you, its such a nice toy." He told his children and held it out, Dis moved the other babies to their stomachs, as their eyes moved to Bilbo, who made the toy dance. Durin reached for it and over balanced, before getting up and kicking his little feet. He scooted forward a bit and seemed surprised, before continuing to scoot on his belly, his little hands reaching and catching himself as he almost fell. Frerin saw what his brother was doing and copied him, but actually did it better than Durin, scooting on his stomach to Bilbo, who grabbed him up, sat him in his lap and gave him the toy.

"Have they done this before?"

"I've been trying to teach them how to craw, but really they just scoot." Bilbo said and smiled at the babies, as Durin reached him and Bilbo sat him next to Frerin, giving him another of the dolls. "Be nice to your brother." He told both boys as they gummed at the soft dolls. "Frerin and Durin seem to know more than the others, but Rosie is the most advanced, I think she's more hobbit than dwarf, but time will tell." He said as Rosethorn rolled over and sat up, before moving her hands down again and scooting forward towards Bilbo. "That's a girl Rose, come to Da." Bilbo said and Rosethorn scooted over to him, looking pleased with herself. "You were very good Rosie toes." He said and tickled her feet, she laughed delightedly. Thain cried and Feiorin beat his little fists against the bear skin screaming, before they both started crawling towards Bilbo. They both tried to get Bilbo to pick them up, but Bilbo simply watched, until they reached him and he scooped them both up into his arms, setting Durin down with his sister and brother. "Good job my lads." He kissed both their foreheads and they babbled at him, Bilbo looked very serious and nodded. "Yes Da is mean to make you crawl all the way to him."

" **Ada! Ada! Ada!"** Durin said and rocked back and forth. Bilbo smiled softly, before handing Durin and Frerin soft rattles. The immediately started hitting one another with them, so Bilbo took them away.

"You don't get the rattle if you hit your brother, rattles are for shaking, not hitting." He gave Rosethorn the rattle and watched as she gummed at it. He then set up one of the dolls. "If you want to hit something, hit your doll." He told Durin picking up the baby and setting him by the doll, before giving him the rattle. Durin hit at the doll, toppling it over and laughing, before climbing on top of it and pulling its hair. "No hair." Bilbo reminded the child, who stopped looking back at Bilbo. "Good boy, show that doll not to mess with the Deathless." He said and Durin babbled as he whacked the doll and Dis stared. "He's a good boy, he just has a lot of energy, energy I'd rather not have him focus on his brothers." Bilbo stated, as Durin continued to whack at the doll, until he tired and scooted to Bilbo lifting up his arms. Bilbo smiled and held Durin to him cradling the little boy, as the others crawled all over him. Bluebell cried from the cradle and Dis picked her up, Bilbo got out the willow bark paste and handed it to Dis who put it on Bluebell's gums, before picking up the jar of applesauce and giving her a spoonful. She fed Bluebell, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Her fever has gone down already." Dis said and Bilbo felt relieved. "I'll send someone for some broken down ice chunks, they seemed to like it." Dis said and Bilbo nodded, within thirty minutes they had some snow and Bilbo gave each of the babies a chunk of ice. They watched the babies play until the babies grew tired and Bilbo put them in their cradles, except for Durin, who he rocked until he fell asleep against Bilbo. Bilbo held the sleeping baby gently, before shifting him into his arms and lying him down next to his brother. They still slept a lot more than Bilbo thought they should, but when they were awake, they ran him nearly ragged.

He stood and cracked his back. "I'm going to get some supplies for the babies, things they've needed for a while now."

"Do you need gold?" Dis asked and Bilbo shook his head.

"It will depend upon how much the things I need will cost." Bilbo replied and she nodded. He went to someone selling fences in the market, as dwarves didn't seem to have play pens for their children. "I need you to build a playpen, but it can't have hard posts like these." He told the dwarf.

"A play pen?"

"We need to cover the wooden bars with something, so the children don't get hurt, it should be about four feet wide all the way around, be two feet high and have cloth covering it."

"You want to fence in your children?"

"Not fence in, stop them from going to the fireplace." Bilbo replied and the dwarf stared at him in shock. "They have begun to crawl and its only a matter of time before they are walking. There is a grate in front of the fire, but its too hot for little hands to touch. I watch all six at once and I want them to be together as much as possible, I can't have people watching them all the time, because if you take your eyes off of Durin or Frerin for a moment, they'll get into some trouble." Bilbo said and shook his head. "I swear sometimes I think those two live to vex me, the others haven't learned yet how to drive their Da crazy and I'm glad of it. However they'll soon learn how to get to their stomachs by themselves, Rosie has already and its only a matter of time before the others do as well. I'm paying you to do a task, don't judge the way I choose to ensure my children are kept safe and warm through winter." He glared at the man who made fencing and the dwarf backed down.

"Would you like one that's easily to assemble and take down?" He asked and Bilbo nodded.

"That would be great."

"My wife does some sewing; she could sew on some padded fabric, for an extra charge." He said and Bilbo nodded.

"How much?" Bilbo asked.

"Eighty golds." The fencer replied.

"Forty." Bilbo countered and the man stared at him.

"Your attempting to rob me blind, take your business elsewhere." He said and Bilbo looked puzzled.

"You don't haggle here?" Bilbo asked and the man stared at him in shock.

"You could easily afford to pay my fee one million times over and you ask about haggling."

"I look at it as my husband's money and not my own, I'm not going to depend on the royal treasury for everything, and I can't without keeping some dignity." Bilbo said and the man stared at him in shock. "I buy what I buy with my own coin and do what I wish with the things that I give to others." Bilbo stated. "At any rate, you know by now how my people enjoy haggling, its a pleasant way to pass the time for us and I would have ultimately given you a fair price, not one that's exorbitant." Bilbo stated and the man looked sheepish. "I know the cost of a four by four foot fence, even with the batting and fifty golds is usually the going rate, sixty is generous and eighty is the fool's price. I'm not a fool."

"Sixty then."

"Fifty." Bilbo countered and they settled on fifty five, Bilbo gave him half up front telling the man he'd get the other half when he delivered the finished fence to the royal quarters. Bilbo saw how the dwarf respected him more now and smiled. "You might want to try your hand at selling what I asked for; I don't mind stating that I asked for soft fencing to stop my children from getting to the fireplace." Bilbo said and the dwarf stared at him. "Other people have small children, not as many as my six, and they also have fireplaces, might want to consider it." He said and walked away from the man and back to where toys were being sold. He looked through the toys, finding a set of fuzzy blocks and banged one against his arm, feeling no pain, as he banged it harder.

"What are you doing with my block?" The dwarf demanded behind the counter.

"I have a baby who likes to hit things, I'm making sure that if they hit their siblings, and it won't hurt them. How much for a set of blocks?" Bilbo asked and then again was quoted a ridiculous price, he haggled it down to a more reasonable one and the man boxed up the blocks for him. Bilbo took the blocks and continued walking, looking about the toy market. Most things were cobbled together, a stand selling practice swords, was right next to one selling silver rattles, so it was hard to find anything. Then there were music boxes that vaguely resembled toys and were most probably for dwarfling girls that were over thirty five. Occasionally Bilbo found something suitable for his children, but it was hard as the market was utterly disorganized. He ultimately left with some puppets and several stuffed frogs that hopped when you pressed down on their backs. He went next to the clothes section of the market and found the same problem, ultimately asking someone to recommend higher end baby clothes. He went to the stall that was recommended and picked out several dresses for his girls that could be bunched up so they could crawl in them. He tried not to scoff at the baby sized armor and bought some tunics and pants for his boys in much larger sizes than they would need, thinking they could go over the clothes they already owned. He also bought tiny capes for the babies, before going over to where hair care stalls were.

He stared at the puzzling variety of objects and ornaments. His hair was getting uncomfortably long and so he bought a set of hair clasps and some ribbon. He thought it best on second thought, that they use ribbon for the babies at the moment. He then walked back up to where his children were, smiling at Balia who smiled in return.

"Done with the shopping?" She asked and Bilbo nodded. He put the toys down on the wolf skin rug, before brushing his hair and braiding it back. "Do those braids mean anything?" Balia asked. "I've never seen them before."

"They are just elven braids copied from an old book, I wore my hair long for a time as a child and Mother insisted that if I were to wear it long, like an elf, I should braid it like one as well." Bilbo said and Balia frowned.

"It wouldn't do for you to have elf braids in your hair, come over here and I'll give you something more suitable." She said and Bilbo nodded, as they both put the babies in their cribs and gave them some toys to play with, except for Durin, who Bilbo swaddled in a blanket and ignored him as he cried, though it was hard for him to do. The others started crying as well, upset that their brother was upset.

"You should do what you are doing quickly." Bilbo stated and Balia nodded wincing at the racket. She pulled Bilbo's hair back showing him what she was doing in the mirror, as she braided his hair in a series of six interlocking braids. Bilbo handed her the clasps he had bought as she requested them and shook his head laughing as the clasps jangled. He then took out the ribbon. "Help me with the children?" He asked and Balia shook her head.

"That's a honor reserved for family Mi Lord, at least the first time its done, but dinner will be soon and you can ask their kin to help you then." She said and Bilbo nodded.

He changed the babies into the clothes he had bought for them, before going to the upper dining hall. The dwarves stared at him in shock and Bilbo smiled at them, taking his place next to Thorin. "We'll need high chairs built soon, Balin could you hold Durin? He's the only one that needs to be held separate from the others. I'll take Rosethorn and Thain, Fili could you hold Bluebell and Dis could you take Fi and Fee?"

"We'd be happy to." Dis said and smiled at Bilbo. "I like your braids."

"Thank you, Balia taught me, I was wondering if you could help me put in their first braids tonight, because honestly its starting to tangle and they hate it when their hair is pulled." Bilbo stated, spooning apple sauce into bowls, Thain reached for it and Bilbo chuckled. He passed the bowls down the table, as the babies were given to Thorin's family. Bilbo smiled and served himself, before passing the dishes down the table. He started to eat and others ate around him, staring at the babies and at Bilbo with awe. Bilbo took bites of food, before feeding Thain and Rosethorn in turn, keeping little fingers from his plate.

"If I didn't know better I swear they were two years old." Oin said, as he fed the child.

"Hobbits tend to fend for themselves quickly, by seven months we are toddling after older children, but they won't stop being babies for some time yet. We consider our children to be babies until the age of five, when they are called fauntlings instead. Then until the age of twenty, when they enter middle childhood and are called Tweens, at thirty five they are considered to be adults in their own right, but I think this lot will age at a rate dwarves and hobbits." Bilbo said and wiped Thain's chin. "I think fifty is more reasonable for them, after all can't have them turning into young adults and still be treating them as children." He stated and ate his soup, occasionally feeding bites of the applesauce to his children, until they pushed away the spoon and started babbling at him.

" **Ada Ada! Ada!"** Durin started having a fit and was crying.

"I'm right here sweetling, right here, Balin you should give him to me, when he gets like this he needs a cuddle."

"A cuddle?" Balin asked and Bilbo nodded, he passed Balin the other two children, who seemed upset a moment at being deposited in a stranger's lap, before Bilbo pulled out a tiny doll he'd bought at market and handed it to Balin, as he hugged Oin to him and the little boy cried into his shirt.

"Da is here Durry, Da is here. Now what's all this about little man?" Bilbo asked Durin who continued to cry against him. Bilbo rubbed his back and hummed low a moment before starting the Misty Mountain song, Durin listened to the song, before he quieted, relaxing against him. Bilbo stroked his back, until the baby started to snore, at which point Bilbo clipped him into one of the baby sacks, keeping one hand on him as he continued to eat. "We can talk; he sleeps more soundly then the rest." He told the hall and they stared at him in shock. "He might be here for the seventh time at Mahuel's whim, but he's a baby and he will be a little boy, he should be treated as such." Bilbo stated and smiled down at Durin's sleeping face, before taking out a small amount of ribbon and braiding back his hair, as mothers in the Shire most often did with their children. "Its past their bedtime, so they might get a bit fussy." He added.

"You are very good with them." Dis said and Bilbo smiled softly as Durin snored against him.

"Thank you, Durin is the one that keeps me up the most and is the most challenging." Bilbo admitted.

"That fits with his personality." Fili said and smiled. "Could I stop by more, after council and such?"

"You are always welcome lad." Bilbo said.

"I thought that I was as old as you are."

"Yes you are, but I'm your Uncle so I have a right to call you lad."

"But you and Uncle aren't married."

"We are in the eyes of my people, most festival marriages are honored, though some are annulled." Bilbo replied and the dwarves stared at him in shock. "Though I doubt that most of your kin will see the point in honoring it, as its just a crazy night of hobbit madness after all. I'd still like a dwarven wedding and I should have told Thorin of this, but I was a bit preoccupied with six newborns at the time." Bilbo admitted and they stared at him shocked. He smiled as Bluebell fell asleep against Fili. "She's tired out poor lass, here put this on her gums, else she'll wake everyone in a few hours screaming." He handed Fili the paste and Fili did as he asked. "She's had the hardest time of it so far, they will all be crankier than usual, as they are teething." Bilbo said and smiled, running a hand through his hair and causing the hair clasps to chime slightly. "Its much heavier than I'm used to, could you show me some braiding methods, all I know are elf braids and festival braids."

"You braid your hair, during that festival?"

"Of course, when you do nothing but have erm relations for days, its best to braid your hair beforehand."

"I see, is there a particular rite that is preformed, or is it exclusive to the Shire?" Fili asked and Bilbo raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because you said something about midwinter and we asked everyone and they want to give it a try, if its possible." Fili said and Bilbo grinned.

"Well I'm not sure, but I could try the rite, what day is today?" He asked and Fili replied that tomorrow would be the longest night of the year and Bilbo chuckled.

"It starts tomorrow then." Bilbo stated, before taking the vegetables out of what remained of the soup, which was little more than a few vegetables and some broth and going over to the fire. "On the longest night of the year, I call to you Yavannah and Mahuel and ask you to accept this offering, for the nights to come. Let our people be fruitful, our children grow up to be strong and wise. Let our days be many and bright, as we come together near the longest day of the year. Allow us passion and save us from pain, on this night and all other nights. Let us care for you, for your trees and forests, your caves and caverns, as you care for us, on this night and on all over nights. So mote it be." He said and took several gold pieces adding them to the vegetables and casting it on the fire. A delicious scent filled the air, of trees and forest, pine needles and crushed grass, there was also molten metal and the smell of fire and rock. Bilbo breathed in deeply and raised his hands. "Thank you Valar for accepting our blessing and blessing us with further blessing, so that our children might serve you in return. He turned from the fire and yawned, stretching out his neck and shoulders, as a great weariness came upon him. "I will retire for the evening now." He said and took up four of his children, as Dis carried the other two, to his room. He managed to settle the babies with him on the bed, making a barricade out of the blankets, before the rite took its toll and he fell deeply asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Ten

Bilbo woke with a pounding headache and stood slowly; he took the babies from their cradles and settled them into the baskets he'd bought yesterday at the market. He smiled as he walked down to the kitchen and put them in the cradles. He cooked enough for the older people and set it on the table, as the council streamed in, all of them had grey in their beards and they stared at Bilbo with shocked expressions. "What in the name of Mahuel has happened to my grandchild?" One of them demanded.

"You called for the fertility right; he'll be fine in four days." Bilbo replied, before getting the babies from the kitchens and smiling at Oin. "Will you help with the babies, I can take three at a time, once they wake, but six is a bit hard."

"What about the other children?"

"I thought you had prepared!" Bilbo stated and sighed. "Oin watch my children, I'm going to the lower levels. You lot get the children that you know of and bring them to the middle level, we're going to be minding them for their parents, all of them mind and not just the ones from your family." He added and went down to the middle level and rallied the elders there, who looked like they had no desire to go into houses. He listened for the cries of babies and heard several, as the dwarves were prudish by Bilbo's standards, he walked into the other houses, simply ignoring the couples engaging in sex and grabbing their babies. He yelled into a horn for the older children to get their younger siblings and meet in the middle of the market, before going down to the lower tunnels. He went to the kitchen, but it was empty so followed the sound of the voices and stared at the old men and women covered in soot. "Take your children to the middle levels; you won't get much done for the next four days."

"Why the middle levels?" Someone demanded.

"Because that's where everyone is going." Bilbo explained and they nodded, they walked with him to their living areas and Bilbo helped get the children out, he was glad it wasn't as bad as he had thought, but the conditions still needed to be improved. He helped everyone up and waited down below; making sure that no child had been left, before he walked back up with the others. It was pandemonium when he got to the middle levels dwarfling were running about everywhere and it was clear that most didn't know how to handle this many young people. " **You lot stop it!** " Bilbo said and the children turned. " **Now do you want to put in a large pen, or do you think you can good for your elders?** " He asked the children and young dwarrow and dwarrowdam too young to be affected by the spell. They stared at him before the younger ones burst into tears and the older ones glared sullenly at Bilbo.

" **We'll be good Mi Lord, promise, don't put us in a pen."**

 **"I don't wish to treat you like babies, but I will if you act like babies."** Bilbo stated and smiled at Oin who carried his own children. " **Now go over to your grandparents, or your aunts, uncles and cousins and be good for them."** He said. " **The Lower Level Cook and I will make you breakfast, show of hands, who hasn't eaten?"** Everyone raised their hand and Bilbo counted. " **Come on, we're making oat mash."** Bilbo said and the cook followed him. " **What's your name?"**

 **"Mala if it please Mi Lord, do you think that the Royal Court will be content with simple oatmeal."**

 **"They had best be."** Bilbo replied and walked with her to the kitchens, getting the stove ready and pulling out a big pot. " **For this many people I can't do fancy fair and we'll get a better estimate this way."** He grabbed a bag of oat meal and poured it into the pot, before cooking it and putting a jar of raisins, cinnamon and milk on the three tables. " **Children eat first, I don't care where they are from, tell us if the pots are running low and we will refill them. If you're from the lower levels, kindly wash up in the kitchen sink, to mid arm and help the children do the same."** Bilbo stated and went to one grubby looking boy. " **You are alone, do you need help?"**

" **Yes!"** The boy cried and latched onto Bilbo giving him a hug and staining Bilbo's robes in the process, Bilbo smiled at the child and patted his back, before taking a grimy hand and helping him to the sink. He lifted the child up and helped him clean his hands and face with soap and water.

" **We'll get you a better bath later, I'm sure we can run water somehow."** Bilbo said and smiled at the boy, before setting him down and lifting the next child. Someone offered to take his place when it was clear that Bilbo was tiring and Bilbo gladly accepted, washing his own hands first, before going to the head table. "Bring that bench over here." Bilbo said and smiled as it was brought to the other side. "Now if you normally sit at High Table, come over here with your families." Bilbo told them and smiled when there was enough seating for everyone. He then made sure that the children had another dwarf by them at the lower tables. "Now are all the babies with their relatives."

"No, two don't have anyone that's here to take care of them."

"I'll take care of them then." Bilbo said and was handed two babies, one was about the age of Bilbo's children and the other was slightly older they seemed to be from the middle and lower halls. He put the mash in the bowls and fed them and himself, before his started crying. "I could use some help Oin." Bilbo admitted and Oin smiled taking three of his children and Bilbo took Durin that could easily handle himself just fine. The two boys sized up Durin, little hands knocking his away from the spoon. Durin screamed and punched one of them in the face and they left him alone after that, letting Bilbo feed them in turns, as well as himself.

"Begging your pardon my lord, but I could feed the other two." Mala offered and Bilbo nodded his head towards the basket.

"Thank you." He said, knowing she couldn't do anything. "Do you not have grandchildren of your own?"

 **"Mine are all grown; I hope to have great grandchildren next winter."**

" **How old are you Mala?"**

 **"Three hundred and eighty five next spring."** She said and everyone stared at her. **"That is if I see it, worse conditions I've ever seen, you were right to try to do something, sorry it went poorly for you."**

 **"It's alright, I'm fine though I think I'll stick to the upper levels in future, Hobbits weren't meant to go where the sun doesn't shine, I'll leave that to you dwarves."** Bilbo said and several people laughed.

" **Aye and you can frolic in the trees like the shagger you are."** Someone said and someone else hit him.

" **Don't fight and instigate fighting, set an example for the children."**

 **"He insulted you."**

 **"It's nothing I haven't heard and its fairly tame compared to some things."** Bilbo said and the dwarf stared at him in shock. " **I'm more of a field fucker than a forest fucker, at least get your insults right."** Bilbo stated and Gimli laughed, Bilbo waved at the young dwarf, who waved back.

"Sorry overslept, still food in the pot?" Gimli asked and Bilbo nodded.

"If there's none here, might be some at the other tables." He told the boy who grinned and walked off in search of breakfast. " **Personally I'd rather fuck in a field, than do the beast with two backs against a boulder."** He added and several people laughed as the rest stared. " **Since there's little ears, mayhap we can keep such talk of bedroom activities in the bedroom."**

 **"Like Ma was wrestling Da?"** A boy asked and Bilbo nodded.

" **That's not till your older though lad, till you're a man grown alright? It causes little dwarfling to appear, when two older dwarrow love each other very much and little dwarfling shouldn't be having other little dwarfling."**

 **"I'm not little! My little brother is little!"**

 **"Am not!**

 **"Are too."**

 **"Rocks for brains!"**

 **"Children please, stop insulting one another and eat."** Bilbo said as Durin hit the other child with a spoon and the child started screaming. " **It's alright little one, Durin we don't hit other dwarfling with spoons, bad boy."** Bilbo said and passed him across the table. " **You don't get to sit with Ada; you have to sit with cousin Gloin now."**

 **"No Ada! ADA! ADAAA!"** Durin wailed.

" **Good little boys get to sit with Ada."** Bilbo stated and finished feeding the children, before getting a large pen from the market stall and assembling it in the middle of the square. He added furs and pillows to it and settled the babies inside it. "Children old enough to walk and younger than ten go into the pen." He told the dwarves who looked at the contraption. "I don't want toddlers getting into all kinds of trouble, or eating something that will make them sick, do you?" He demanded and the younger children were put into the pen, they wailed, as Bilbo climbed into it. "Who wants to join me?" He asked and laid down, letting the toddlers crawl on top of him. There were about thirteen of them and a bit much for Bilbo to handle on his own.

"I'll help you watch the babies." Mala said and Gimli grinned.

"Forty to seventy five year old boys with me, we'll do practice drills with blunt weapons, get your armor from the practice yard!" He called and several of the fighting masters went with them grateful to be away from the younger children and girls.

"You could help me in the kitchens; there will be soup for lunch and cheese sandwiches, if I have help." Mala said and Bilbo frowned.

"I'll help you."

"No stay with the toddlers, you are good with them and young enough that your back doesn't hurt picking them up." Mala said.

"Those old enough to play practice bow games can come with me." The Master of Arrows said. "We'll grab some foam arrows from the practice yard and have a bit of sport."

"Can I join you Mi Lord?" A young girl who looked near to womanhood asked. "I want to have babes of my own soon as I'm of age; I've already been promised to Falar Alar's son." She said and Bilbo smiled.

"Of course you can, what's your name?"

"Maris daughter of Miras." She said and Bilbo smiled, raising a little boy above his head and blowing on his belly. Someone got a second cage and put Bilbo's children inside of it, along with the other babies, Oin got into the cage then, with two other dwarrow, as an older woman took the girls off to sew things. Bilbo smiled as he played with the children and several people brought toys for them from their houses.

"Thanks." Bilbo said, all the babies were now were dirty and the black pelt he'd put on the floor of the enclosure was even blacker.

"Can I join too?"

"And I?" Between the three girls Bilbo felt that they had a handle on it, so he took out two of the miner toddlers and went to the kitchen sink with them. He washed them and put them in new clothing, hoping that might help, before doing the same with the others and handing them off to other Dwarrows. He then started washing the clothes in the sink.

"I'll do that; you shouldn't be concerning yourself with laundry that will get dirty again within days anyway." A dwarrowdam said and Bilbo nodded, wiping his brow, before dunking his head in the sink and washing the soot off of it. He then shook it out and took out his clasps, going over to Oin.

"I feel strange asking this as a grown hobbit, but will you braid my hair?" Bilbo asked and Oin looked shocked a moment before he grinned.

"I would be honored to, I'm glad that you've come to see me as family." He said and Bilbo nodded his head.

"I do, but what does that have to do with braiding?" Bilbo asked as he sat down cross legged on the cobblestones, as Oin carded his fingers through his hair.

"When a dwarf offers or asks you to braid their hair, it means that your either blood relations or relations of the heart." Oin said and Bilbo smiled, as Oin started to braid his hair, Bilbo relaxed into the touch and smiled watching the young dwarrowdam play with the children.

"Durin will most likely sleep through this night." He said chuckling as Durin and the other baby hit each other with teddy bears. "He's twice the handful his siblings are, though Frerin and Feiorin are almost as bad."

"What about Thain?"

"He's a thinker; he likes it when I read to him, as do the girls. Bluebell is a bit more headstrong than Rosie, who's a sweet lass. She's more like my side than yours; I'm a bit fearful of what her future holds."

"As is natural, she'll be fine." Oin assured. "There I've finished, we need to teach you how to braid hair soon, as you'll have a lot of to braid in the coming years." Oin said and Bilbo smiled.

"Thank you Oin." He said and went over to where the babies were, pulling his children on top of him and laughing as they crawled over him. The other babies watched for a moment, before joining in on the fun, as Bilbo flipped them gently and chuckled as pudgy little fists beat against him. "Don't hit, if you hit you get a tick." He said and tickled the baby who was hitting him, who shrieked in laughter, as Bilbo tickled him a moment longer and then let him go.

" **Me!"** Frerin said and held up his hands, Bilbo stared at the baby, before scooping up and tickling him. " **Wee."** Frerin said and laughed, as Bilbo tossed him up in the air and let him down gently. " **A'r ein?"**

"Can't understand you Fre." Bilbo told the little boy.

" **Ein 'ahnna Ein.** " Frerin started crying.

"Why don't you play with Durin, you like playing with Durin." Bilbo said.

" **Ib baba, annah Ein, ib baba."** Frerin cried and Bilbo just held him.

"I don't know what you want, are you hungry? Bilbo asked and went over to the table getting out the applesauce and Frerin shoved it away.

" **Annah Ein, ib baba, aeh ieah baba."** Frerin cried.

"What's wrong with the lad?" Oin asked.

"I don't know he was having fun, until now." Bilbo said, as Durin started crying as well.

" **Ada! Ada!"** He cried and Bilbo sighed, going over and picking Durin up as well, before going back to the table.

"You want ice Fre? Nice cold ice or nice applesauce."

" **Annah Ein! Annah Ein! Annah Ada, annah maar."**

 **"Frerin, remember me?"**

 **"Anah Oahin, a'r Ein."**

 **"Ein, you want Thorin?"** Oin asked and Frerin nodded. " **Thorin is, Thorin is playing with Dwalin. Do you want to play with someone bigger than you?"** Frerin shook his head.

" **Annah Ein!"**

 **"Thorin is busy, but I can hold you."** Oin said and turned to Bilbo. "Has this happened before?"

"He's not been verbal before." Bilbo replied and Durin banged his head against Frerin's who grinned and hugged Durin, who laughed and pulled at Frerin's hair. "No pulling Durry." Bilbo reminded Durin.

" **Anah a'd."** Durin pouted looking at his pudgy hand. " **No itta, annah iba."**

"You want to be big don't you?" Bilbo asked and Durin nodded. "Well you've lived before seven time's young man and you know it doesn't happen all at once." Bilbo said and Durin pouted.

" **Annah iba, anah it, it yaya?"** He asked and Bilbo frowned.

"Sorry didn't get that." Bilbo said and Durin started signing, Bilbo stared at his little hands as they struggled to form the words. "Baby, why don't you play with the doll, you can hit the doll, but no hitting other babies." Durin signed that he could take on any toddler that challenged him and Bilbo smiled. "I know you can but it's not nice to spar without asking and they are too little to ask."

"You can hit me lad, give it your best shot."

"I don't want to encourage him." Bilbo complained to Oin.

"Well he'll be training in a few years anyway and those pudgy little hands can't do much damage yet." He said and Durin lashed out leaning forward and knocking his head against Oin's stomach. "Ooof." Oin said and Durin grinned. Signing that he could hit just fine and he wasn't a baby.

"Well your my baby, like it or not Mr. I'm not treating you like a fully grown dwarven warrior when you're still wearing nappies." Bilbo told the child who pouted.

" **No 'ai."**

"I know it's not fair little man, but that's the way it's going to be, for my sanity, I can't go treating you differently, just because you like taking long naps and then springing up and messing with people when they least expect it." Bilbo said and poked him in his tummy; he giggled and glared at Bilbo. "You're a baby, when you get out of nappies and can stand without falling on your bum, then we can talk, but for right now Mr. act your age." Durin glared at Bilbo before signing furiously that it wasn't fair over and over again, that Bilbo was a mean mean Ada and the others let him fight others, why couldn't he fight others? "Because I said so and they are babies, not older than you nor more skilled, if they were a few years older than you, I might allow it, but they aren't and so you can't be fighting them Mr. I'm not stopping you from waging war on the tower of toys now am I?" Bilbo asked and Durin pouted before shaking his head. "I'm not stopping you from clubbing Durin's dolly into submission am I? Or ripping out its stuffing." Bilbo said and the little boy lifted his arms for Bilbo, Bilbo smiled as he bounced Durin on his lap, as Frerin watched from Oin's lap.

" **Mee!"** Frerin said and made grabby fingers at Bilbo. Bilbo chuckled and bounced Frerin as well. The little boy giggled and Bilbo smiled, as he grabbed Durin suddenly and lifted him into the air. Durin grabbed onto Bilbo's hair and Bilbo removed the pudgy little hand from his hair beads.

"You like grabbing onto hair don't you?" Bilbo asked and sighed. "Just don't grab onto your brother or sister's hair." He said and sat the little boy on his shoulders, before undoing his hair. "Try not to hurt Da okay Durin?"

" **Yaya."** Durin said and he worked Bilbo's hair, playing with it and giggling as he made a fake beard with it and put it over his head. Bilbo held onto his son's feet with one son, as he bounced Frerin with the other. Durin played with Bilbo's hair until it was time to eat lunch. Bilbo took him off of his shoulders and finger combed his hair, before braiding it back in a tight weave, spacing his hair clips ever so often. He finished as the others finished setting the table.

"Is that an elven style?" Oin asked.

"It's a hobbit one, usually there's flowers that go into each ribbon, or hair clip. Its traditionally worn during the rites, as its easier to brush afterwards. Women admittedly do it more than men, in my culture, but my mother taught me how to braid both hobbit and elven styles. I've always loved braiding, as a little boy I wanted my Mother to always do my hair in an elven warriors knot, I'd then play childish games all day, pretending to be an elf and hunt different animals through the woods in back of the Shire. When I was older, after my parents got sick with the fever that lead to their passing, I vowed that I'd never again helplessly watch the people I love die. I cut my hair and went to Rivendell to study herb lore. When I came back last year, the rite claimed me, it was admittedly strange, to wake up entwined with four other boys. The other four were already in relationships with one another, so I went back to Bagend, until my family sent me here. Bit of a complicated story, when you just asked for why I wear my hair the way I do." Bilbo shrugged.

"Have you let it grow out since your parents died?"

"This is the first time, it used to hit near my lower back and its curly." Bilbo replied. "I was thinking of cutting it again before I came here, I just couldn't stand it long. It still bothers me, but I want to respect your culture." He said and rubbed at his head. He yawned and stretched out his arms, the babies had tired him out pretty well. He helped himself to some ale and the food and grinned when he saw a young dwarf who was limping slightly and looking bewildered. He got up from the table and went over to the dwarf, who looked exhausted. " **Put your hand on my shoulder.** " Bilbo said and the young man obeyed and Bilbo helped him to sit. He then got him food and some ale.

" **Thank you."** The dwarf said and Bilbo smiled.

" **You are very welcome, congratulations on your child to be."**

 **"My child? What do you mean my child, I feel like I drank a casket full of ale."** He groaned and put his head against the table.

" **The council said everyone agreed to the rite."**

 **"I'm seventy two; I thought that was for adults and I didn't wake up in the lower levels."**

 **"That's because whoever you partnered with is from somewhere else I imagine, people are drawn together and lad your an early bloomer, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm sure what family you both have will help, if you are both not of age."**

 **"She's really pretty and I'd never seen so many things in one place before.** " The boy said and frowned. " **What are her folk going to think of mine, I can't speak a word of the common tongue?"**

 **"They will have to accept you, if they don't want a bastard born to their daughter. I thought you all knew this is how it works, that's why we abolished the separation of the different classes in the Shire, after all if they were good enough to have our children and marry, and then they were good enough to associate with on the streets. Everyone in the Shire is also related to one another in one way or other. I thought you knew what you were signing up for, but by this lad's confusion its plain you didn't."** Bilbo stated and smiled at the boy. " **Where is she now, the girl you were with?"**

 **"I left her sleeping, I didn't want to wake her, didn't want to see her face, when she realized who she'd been with."**

 **"There's no shame in being a miner lad, all of Erebor depends upon your people, whether they recognize it or not. I'm not going back to the mines alone, not for all the gold in Erebor; I can't stand being down in the dark alone for days at a time."**

 **"You get used to the quiet, it's nice after a time, and you speak very well."**

 **"Thank you, I try to learn enough so that I might talk with my children as they grow and they love the sounds of the words."** Bilbo said and handed him some of the ale, he drank deeply and sighed. " **You'll maybe feel tired for a day or two, don't go back to the mines for at least four days after the rite has passed, as you may get dizzy or feel faint."** Bilbo told him and the boy nodded. " **By the way my people recon things, you are now a man, you need to act like it, do the right thing by that girl of yours, if your families want, marry her, if not be a part of your child's life. It's not going to be easy for anyone, particularly as things are now, but remember everyone asked for this."** Bilbo stated and the elders stared at him as he sat by the boy, making sure he didn't fall into his soup and that he ate enough, while Bilbo ate as well. The young man's name was Galar, son of Galin and his folk had always been miners, as far back as anyone could remember. He was proud of his heritage and proud of his abilities and the more the ale flowed the more he talked. He was more than a nice enough boy, he cared about his people and wanted to lead a group one day, like his Da. Bilbo asked about that and he'd explained that they had their own leaders, for those born with stone sense, who could read the rock as easily as Bilbo could read a book. Galar had stone sense and he explained how he saw the world and Bilbo got it instantly. Bilbo talked about reading trees and plants and Galar nodded, slinging an arm around Bilbo and saying that he wasn't half bad for a noble.

Bilbo had laughed and helped Galar to balance. "Why don't you go lay down with the toddlers let them crawl over you and wear themselves out, I have no doubt you're going to be asleep soon and it will get you used to what is to come." Galar nodded and stumbled into the toddler fencing banging his shins, before managing to get in and lie down, he was asleep within moments, as the toddlers crawled all over him, wearing themselves out and falling asleep on top of him. Bilbo smiled softly watching the massive pile of little dwarf bodies, before going over and making sure Galar's face was uncovered. The dwarf seemed fine and Bilbo went back to his food, until another unkempt dwarf arrived looking confused.

"What happened, it feels like I got drunk last night, but I didn't drink at all." The man rubbed his hands

"That's what the rite can feel like sometimes, you're going to be a father soon, congratulations." Bilbo said and the man stared at him in shock, before passing out and hitting into two other dwarves. An elderly warrior grabbed the man's tunic and Bilbo looked sheepish.

"Where should we put this one?"

"He needs to rest, he might be best off back in his house, if one of you knows where that is." Bilbo said. "You can take some of the soup back to his wife, I'm not sure if homes are equipped with kitchens, but even if they are, and they won't be up to doing much for several days." Bilbo said and smiled at the other dwarves, as he laid down with his babies letting them crawl over him. Both male and female dwarves streamed in, the most surprised one was the man who looked in his middle years, carrying two newborns.

"I'd never even met the other fellow before and he seems to be a good century younger than me." He muttered. "I'm a warrior and he's a scribe, we don't know how to care for two infants. We never expected this to happen."

"It's simple enough, I'll help pay for your supplies." Bilbo stated. "I know you aren't prepared for this and I'd like to help."

"We can pay for our own supplies; I just don't know how to care for them. My Da died in Moria and my mother shortly after, I was raised by my Gran, but she's gone now too. I don't know how to care for them and my One doesn't have much by way of family either. We're both from warrior families at least, so now my sons get trained in both our specialties."

"I'll show you how." Bilbo said. "I've always considered newborns to be rather easy." He added and swaddled the two babies in one of his blankets, supporting both of their heads, as he held them. "I'll help you get the supplies you need at the market." He said and the young man nodded, Bilbo helped him pick out cheap clothing that was of good make in a variety of sizes. "The mountain is cold, which means layers and you can use some of these for a long time. When they outgrow their under layers buy new." He added and got some bottles and an ice box as well as a basket. "If you can't afford a cradle, this will do for now, but as they get older, they will need a cradle, or they can sleep between you and your husband, you don't want them getting out and running about the house." Bilbo stated and the man nodded. Bilbo then changed one of the babies on a dining table back in the great hall. "Stand clear of his wee willy, unless you want to get a face full of piss." He told the guard who was listening intently and watching as Bilbo diapered the first infant and put his little arms into the first body suit. He clumsily copied Bilbo's movements and Bilbo had to fix the diaper on himself ultimately. "Don't feel bad there's plenty of time to practice, but right now, they need to be out of the cold as quick as possible." Bilbo said and dressed the first one in ten layers, watching as the guard did the same.

"Thank you I'll pay the shopkeeper when he's back in business." He said and Bilbo nodded.

"If you need any help talk to Fili during grievances, there's some young dwarrowdam who love children and need experience, but I'd go for someone older, if neither of you have the time to watch them round the clock."

"I could take night guard and watch them during the day, is it true that they will sleep a lot at first."

"It's not a long term solution but it might work for now, neither your husband nor you will get much sleep for the next few years though." Bilbo warned and the guard grinned.

"It's worth it, to have a man of my own and two strapping lads, I'm looking forward to training them if they have an aptitude for the sword, or the axes." He said and smiled at the babies, holding them as though they were eggshells, they both started crying.

"Not like that, like this, see support their heads, with the crook of an elbow, or put them in a basket, or a sling, though I haven't found them yet. The market has a lot to offer, but I've found its all sort of grouped differently.

"You are looking in the wrong place, I'll show you both." An older dwarf said and smiled at the young man. "I'm from the merchants' guild, just show me the stalls you took from and I'll give you a discount, I know you aren't prepared for this windfall." He said and the guard looked relieved. He showed the man the different stalls and supplies Bilbo had bought. Bilbo explained that he was going to milk his goats and took a pale from a hook at the door. He milked the goats and transferred the milk to the bottles. He put the nipples on them and stored them in the ice box, before returning to where the merchant was taking the young man through the market.

"Here, this should last a day or two, if you change the ice. Warm it in a pot on the stove, if they reject it cold. Mine liked it cold because of their sore gums, but every child is different." Bilbo said.

"Thank you Mi Lord." The man said and Bilbo smiled, he followed the merchant to another section of the market that he'd not even seen yet.

"These are children's supplies, how have you been buying things for your little ones, if you can't navigate the market?"

"There's just so much and everyone one else seems to get by fine." Bilbo replied. "To me it seems all very unorganized."

"How would you have us organize it then, I'm Head Merchant, we can organize the market the way you want."

"Well group all the children's supplies according to age, there's a lot of lovely things, but my children don't need music boxes, or practice swords yet and there's no order to where things are for young children, near as I can figure." Bilbo said and the merchant's eyes lit up.

"There's been so much to handle, I didn't think of that and I'll move these products next to the toys." He said and Bilbo smiled.

"That would be wonderful; it's hard for me to navigate everything."

"You most likely aren't the only one with this problem, we tried to group things properly when we set up at first, but people sort of just settled where there was space. Here let me take you on a tour of the market, I have an idea now of how to organize the children's things and toys at least." He said and Bilbo smiled.

"I'd love that, but we should do what we came for first." Bilbo said and nodded to the man, the Head Merchant nodded and helped find a fairly inexpensive sling. Bilbo saw a stand selling well made sling on his way back and noted how large some of them were. "If I were to look for something to carry my children in, it would be easier, if it was all in one place with a range of goods, baby products are going to be in fairly high demand within a year, unless I miss my guess." Bilbo said and the man nodded.

"Why do you keep fencing in the babies?"

"It's something that hobbits do, it lets us take a few moments to ourselves, but you have to watch them too." Bilbo said. "They get used to it quick enough, particularly if you start them early and they last through till the child can climb over the fencing." Bilbo said and the Head Merchant laughed.

"Sounds like you've had your hands full."

"Durin's more challenge than the rest." Bilbo admitted. "He keeps testing me, even at six months old." He stated and the man laughed. "I actually know something of the transport of goods, I sell most of my wares to Gondolin, and they are fond of Shire cider there."

"You know how to brew cider?"

"Better than beer, but it's not as good as my cider master makes. I know enough to make some, but not more than that. Though I think that our stock was turned into applesauce this year, instead of cider. That's what the people I employ said they'd do anyway. I also have a vineyard and have made some cooking wine before, but I leave the actual wine making to my wine master and sell what he makes at a profit. I let him live on my land and tend it and give him a fair wage in return for his work."

"You sound more like a merchant than a noble."

"We don't have nobility, although I got a fair bit more than most from my father and grandfather when he saw I could handle the responsibility. I'm going to pass those on to Drogo and ask for a share of the profits, as I can't manage it properly from Erebor."

"Who's Drogo?"

"My cousin and the only one I believe to be sensible to tend my holdings." Bilbo replied and strolled through the market noting certain items that he wanted to pick up later. "So is alcohol put in the same place?"

"Yes why?"

"Because I don't want to empty out the middle halls of their supply, I'd like to buy a barrel for everyone." Bilbo replied and the Merchant grinned.

"I'll buy one as well, I sometimes eat in the lower halls, as my sons live in them." He said and Bilbo smiled. "So where else do you want to go?"

"We'll pick up the ale last, show me the markets and I'll give you my suggestions." Bilbo said and walked through the markets with the merchant. "Just group like things together, if I want good quality rope, for example, I need to know where to go to buy it."

"Why would you need good quality rope?"

"To be honest I just saw the rope." Bilbo said and chuckled. "You have a dirty mind sir and what Thorin and I get up to in the bedroom is between us." Bilbo said and the merchant's mouth dropped. "What you weren't thinking of that?"

"You tie the king up?"

"Well no, I'm more likely the one who would be tied up, but I've never actually done either." Bilbo said and laughed at the stunned look on the man's face. "We don't make a secret of our passions in the Shire, a bit hard to try to, when we mate with the seasons." Bilbo stated and saw some storage pots. "I'd like to buy those for the lower, middle and upper halls; it makes more sense to store flour and such in pots, rather than in bags." Bilbo said and the man smiled.

"That's smart; I'll talk to the treasury about seeing to it, do you need anything else for the stores?"

"Sturdy shelving, that won't break easily, the jars should be kept off the ground, whatever was there before is gone now." Bilbo said. "I don't want the food on the cave floor, though it is cooler than up higher, either shelving, chests or crates, Most of what we have is sealed, so the pests can't get to it, but the flour and sugar just are in bags."

"It would be wise to invest in some simple, but sturdy shelves and some pots for the flour and sugar." The Merchant said and Bilbo nodded. "You know you cut some people out of their profits, by dividing the supplies the way you did, but it worked out best for everyone. My sons say the quality and quantity of food has improved greatly." He said and Bilbo smiled.

"Well everyone has enough to last the winter and knows that all the products that are in market are from Dale and knows the risk of getting canned goods in water."

"Should we destroy what stock we have?"

"I'd remove the seal, boil the water to remove impurities and feed a bit to a small animal, if the animal doesn't die, I'd say it was safe to sell." Bilbo said and the merchant nodded.

"Best not to take the risk anyway." He said and Bilbo nodded. They walked to the gem area next.

"Why would someone jewel their ankles?"

"It's for bedroom dances and entertainment, that and some dwarrow and dwarrowdam just like them." He replied and Bilbo chuckled.

"Only dwarves would wear gold in bedroom dances, so do they only wear these then, in such dances?"

"Mostly yes, but only those that can afford to send their daughters and sons to a dancing master know how to dance like that anymore; the bride prices are higher for dwarves trained in bedroom arts." He said and they both were rather red. "I had my daughter trained and one of my sons, the other hated it and the dancing instructor said he'd no talent for it, so the money went towards extra fighting lessons for him instead. You should think about training your daughters in dance, once they are old enough to start."

"I'm sure they would love that, how do I talk to a dancing instructor."

"So your adding dancing to the list of dwarven skills you wish to learn now."

"I doubt I have much aptitude for it, but I want to at least say I forged some nails, or learned something of each of the warrior arts. Your dwarrow are to be my dwarrow, I can't expect Thorin to resign the throne and so I'll most likely live here for the rest of my life. I have time to learn, but I love to dance more than I love most of the other dwarven skills, though I do dabble in crafting some."

"What do you make?"

"I knit mostly, haven't had the time, with the babies this winter, but I love it. I'm pretty good as well and I like to give those I care about things to keep them warm, that I've made with my own hands. I sold them at market one year as a young tween and got enough to buy a loom."

"You know how to spin yarn?"

"I know a bit of everything my people do, though I'm more talented with knitting, cooking, gardening and dancing." Bilbo said and he nodded. Bilbo finished with the gold market and turned to him. "I heard something about gold sickness being common in the royal house, should I not buy things made of gold?"

"I'd look first in the treasury, see if there are any copper items, copper is best when someone's already gone gold mad." The merchant said and Bilbo nodded.

"Thank you." Bilbo said and walked with him, through the stalls. The Master Merchant was very nice and helpful when Bilbo asked questions about this or that product; they finished at where different varieties of ales, wines and ciders were kept.

"As you brew cider, have a taste of this." The Merchant said and gave Bilbo a small cup full of an amber liquid. Bilbo tasted the spice and nearly coughed as it burned his throat.

"That might be made from apples, but it's very different than what I make." Bilbo said and the Merchant laughed.

"You don't like it?" The Merchant asked.

"Its too spicy, what's with you dwarves and spice?"

"It keeps one warm through cold winter; the food has been much more bland of late, because the royals were hoping you'd join us." The Merchant stated.

"Sorry I'm not accustomed to dwarven spices, I didn't grow up with so much spice in my food." Bilbo said as his eyes watered and he wiped them with a handkerchief.

"You might like this one better then." The merchant said and poured another cup, Bilbo swirled it and took a small sip, and it was sweet and had a good finish to it.

"Little less sugar next time in that one." Bilbo said and the Merchant nodded, he pulled out another barrel and had Bilbo try that one as well. "These apples were picked too soon, you need to wait until they are red before the harvest, and otherwise the cider is too tart." He said and the Merchant nodded.

"My son will be taking a trip to the Shire come spring, he should talk with this Drogo, try this one next." The Merchant said and Bilbo tried the cider and smiled.

"That's excellently brewed, a fine vintage, if I do say so myself, that's the 3020 it came from my ciderworks." Bilbo said and the dwarf looked surprised.

"My son won this off an elf at a cider festival."

"Well it's got my mark, no matter what fine claims the person that sold it to might have claimed."

"It's the best of our stock, worth four times as much as all the other barrels combined." The Merchant said and Bilbo nearly spat out the mouthful he'd taken. "I think that you are being vastly undercharged if that's your reaction."

"Well I'd be willing to set up a trade agreement that is if the army hasn't been drinking all my back stock and I'll stop selling to Gondor." Bilbo said. "As long as someone can pick up the barrels."

"Hobbit fair is highly prized by many, you are very good at growing things, but a merchant would never tell you so. I'm telling you out of self interest, my son bought this one barrel for a thousand gold."

"Well then I'm not as good at business as I thought." Bilbo stated.

"You'll learn and you can help your cousin, he should be in charge of the day to day running, but it's your land and your profits, don't give it away because you are moving."

"I haven't written the letter yet, though most likely I'd give half the profits to the Shire anyway, they are my people, even if I'm not living among them. Do you know of any cider masters nearby?"

"I know of one in Laketown, but he knows even less than you, here is what he makes." The Merchant said and Bilbo nearly spat it out. "Its good enough to get you hammered, but the taste isn't the best."

"My barrel was better than that, though we all agreed that it was best if I stuck to seeing that it made a good profit." Bilbo stated and the merchant laughed.

"How long has that ciderworks been around?"

"Nigh on nine hundred years." Bilbo replied and the dwarf looked shocked. "It was a wedding present from the Baggin's family, with the understanding that it will always be given to those of the Baggin's line." Bilbo stated and the dwarf nodded.

"Lets try the wine next and we can choose a barrel." He said and Bilbo nodded, they tried the wine and Bilbo found that everything he liked was ten times as much as he expected. "You have a very refined palate, would you agree to being our taster? We could offer you three hundred gold a month."

"I would be happy too, we can talk about the agreement at another time, how about half of what its worth."

"That's fair." The merchant said and Bilbo nodded. "The same for Shire wine, from your vineyard?"

"Yes, but you'd have to talk with others."

"I'm looking forward to it, give me a letter for your cousin and a bill of sale and I'll pay you up front." He said. "My son will take the cargo come spring."

"I don't know how much cargo there will be, or from what years. I didn't really leave specific instructions, we sort of just share everything in the Shire and use a barter system, but this will change a lot. I'll give you a bill of sale for the amount agreed and for our remaining stock, if your coffers can hold that much."

"My coffers can and I'll double what I'll be making, I became the Head Merchant, because I bought alcohol starting out as a journeyman, I learned what sold and what didn't and how to make deals and when someone was giving me a bad bargain." He said and Bilbo nodded. "Now try the potato ale."

"I got thoroughly drunk drinking potato ale." Bilbo stated. "Nothing turns a belly more than mixing drinks." He said and the merchant laughed.

"True, but wine shouldn't hurt." He said and took Bilbo to where the wine stall was. They sampled different vintages together and Bilbo gave the man his honest opinion, though sometimes he tried not to spit out something he didn't like. "You have a good taste; I buy the ale for the upper, middle and lower halls, would you like to sample the ale as well?" He asked and Bilbo shrugged testing his reflexes, before nodding.

"I think I'll be fine, but I'll stop after the ale." He said and the Merchant laughed.

"Your an interesting fellow, I'm glad that you're the One of the king, change is good for business." He said and Bilbo looked surprised. "You are changing things in Erebor, no matter how much you try to deny that you are changing them." He stated and took out some more casks. Bilbo sampled each of those as well.

"What are your hundred gold barrels?" Bilbo asked and the merchant showed him, Bilbo chose a barrel and the merchant took three more.

"This is much less than we usually spend in a week."

"Its just as good as the others though." Bilbo hiccupped and the merchant laughed.

"So will you teach me a table dance?" He asked and Bilbo grinned.

"If you can keep up old-timer." He said and the merchant laughed. They got a cart and rolled the barrels to it, before putting it into the cart. He then headed with the merchant to the hall. People stared at him as Bilbo waved. He had a further two cups, before he was ready to break out his fiddle, getting it from his quarters. Others pulled out instruments as well, as Bilbo started playing a lively reel and tapping on the tables. Another dwarf joined him, copying his motions and the sound of his fiddle and changed the tune and dance, Bilbo laughed and copied what the man had done, enjoying the sound of the music around him and the dance he was learning, it wasn't much different from the dances he'd been taught as a small boy. Though the music was slightly different and had a deeper tone. Then the singing started and Bilbo had to concentrate on keeping time and his dancing.

He did seven more songs before laughing he hopped off the table grinning to cheers. He noticed that everyone had come back to the hall. "Hey lets play a call song, if you have those."

"Call song?" One of the musicians asked and Bilbo grinned.

"Just play what I play and I'll call out the motions." Bilbo said. "Right now first find a group of eight, lads and lasses, and a partner you like." Bilbo stated and the hall split off. "Now of that eight there are four pairs, first pair is the one with their backs to my table, second pair are the ones to the right, and from then on it goes to the third and fourth pair. Now join hands with a hoot and a holler come in to the center, now with a hoot and a holler go out as far as you can." He said. "Now lasses dance the hoop yard swing, grab the gent on the left and give him a twirl round, then grab the next gent and turn him around, then lads turn the lassies in the same way. When you get to your partner give him a bow and go into the center of the circle and show us how you move." Bilbo stated and the dwarves laughing complied. "Good now first couple hop out and second couple hop in, and we do it all again." He grinned as he watched the couples dance and smiled when he saw his cousins come out of one of the houses his family had been given.

"Your calling out the dances?" Marigold asked and grinned. "They know how to party, if I wasn't tired, I'd join in too."

"What about the little ones?" Bilbo asked.

"Well Daisy is watching them, I'll tell her to bring them out and get Arabella to help." She said and Bilbo grinned. Together they moved the fauntlings to the gathering, putting the younger ones in the two pins and letting the older one go to the dancing. Bilbo smiled as they made their own circles.

"Bilbo made it easy on you, but I'm a caller." Marigold stated and Bilbo smiled going over to one of the circles with a young tween.

"Can we join?" He asked the circle. "This is my cousin Cissa Took."

"Of course." The eldest said and they made room. Bilbo laughed, the calling was more fun with Marigold leading it and Arabella playing on Bilbo's fiddle. More Hobbits came out of the buildings and joined the other children. He danced switching circles often as well as the teenage hobbits and dwarrowdam he partnered with. His hair was wild despite the braids, by the time he'd had enough and went back to where the babies were, moving his and curling himself around them and falling asleep.

He woke in the middle of the night as both Frerin and Durin started screaming. "Lads your fine, with Da, you aren't being hurt." He told them both and cuddled them as they sobbed against him. Durin signed over and over bad men. "Well lets scare off those bad men, shall we? Tell them not to mess with you, or the line of Durin." He told the boys and forty dwarves stared at the hobbit. "Sorry about the racket, Durry and Fre had a bit of a bad dream."

"How often is this happening?" Oin asked.

"If I'm lucky, once a night, the worst was five times, I think that they remember things in dreams that children shouldn't remember." He said and went to the kitchens. He made the milk, adding a drop of whiskey to it as well as honey, before giving it to the boys. They sucked it down and Bilbo smiled, he took them to the storage area. "Now you can scream as much as you like, or we can cuddle." Bilbo said and little hands grabbed for him, as they both cried. "Its alright my lambs, you've got a whole kingdom that won't let those bad men get you, how about a song then?" He asked and sat on a barrel rocking them both in his arms. He hummed and sang about the misty mountains, the song was Durin's favorite and he listened. It took four times through and another two bottles, before they finally both fell back to sleep. Bilbo yawned and curled back up where he had been sleeping before, smiling at Oin, who had waited for them.

"I don't like that they are having the remembering this early." Oin said and Bilbo nodded.

"We can't control what Mahuel gives them, that's why I treat them as I do the others." Bilbo stated. "Even though they take more care at times." He added and crawled back into the pin, settling the other four against him and letting his boys sleep on top of him, sometimes if they heard his heartbeat it helped. "Don't stay up over it, it may all happen again in a few hours and you need rest as much as I do." Bilbo said and closed his eyes falling into sleep, luckily that night was a fairly good one and Durin didn't wake up screaming again until four in the morning. Bilbo sighed as his children started crying as well and he fed them some milk, putting the six of them in two large baskets and Durin and Frerin together. He then went to the kitchen and started on breakfast, as there wasn't much point in him going back to sleep. He looked over the supplies and found some apples that needed to be used soon. He made apple turnovers and smiled as Mala came into the room.

"Apple turnovers?" Mala asked.

"Yes, you should use the apples soon; they won't be good for much longer." Bilbo stated and she helped him make the turnovers. They put them into the oven and baked them, Bilbo smiled as the babies stopped crying and checked them briefly to make sure they'd gone back to sleep. He finished making the turnovers and carried the two baskets back with him to the high table, just as the others were stirring at the smell.

"Turnovers!" A little hobbit lass said and ran to the table, followed closely by the other children, Bilbo chuckled and saved several turnovers back for his children when they woke, before digging into one and eating eggs as well.

"Don't forget the eggs, they will help you grow big and strong, like your Ma's and Da's." He said and repeated the words in khudzul. "Help the little ones if they need it and remember they are still hot." He said switching between khudzul and common. Four year old Tabatha Took came over and pulled at Bilbo's sleeve. "What is it Tabby?"

"Help me." She said and Bilbo grinned, scooping her up onto his lap and taking another turnover, cutting it and feeding it in pieces to the child, in between bites of his own.

"Me too cousin Bilbo!" Tatiana Took said, who was Tabitha's little sister by seven months, everyone had been surprised when Tatiana's mother got pregnant again shortly after having Tatiana. The two girls were very competitive and very adored by their family. Bilbo chuckled, sitting Tatiana on his other knee and switching between eating himself and feeding the girls. When they were all full, Bilbo let them off his lap. "Now go back to your minders." Bilbo told the girls who raced back to the older hobbits laughing. "Now you need to schedule activities for today." He told the elders, as Galar's partner arrived looking puzzled.

"What happened?" She asked sleepily rubbing at her eyes.

"Come and sit and eat, Galar is still asleep." Bilbo said and nodded towards the pile of toddlers that hadn't stirred.

"Galar?" The young woman asked and Bilbo smiled.

"He's the father of your child." He said and the woman stared at Bilbo before smiling.

"I'm pregnant?"

"Well you wouldn't be out and about if you were, congratulations, but he's a miner's son and a bit worried about how your family will take him."

"Father won't like it, but he'll come to accept him, how does the choosing happen?" She asked and Bilbo smiled.

"We believe that it grants us the deepest desire of our hearts. We believe in the rite, as much as dwarves believe in their Ones." Bilbo said.

"Sounds like this is your way of finding your Ones." The woman said and Bilbo shrugged.

"Sometimes partners change with the seasons, depending on the person. Whether or not they wish to be faithful to one person and one person alone for the rest of their days, but more or less after three seasons, there's wedding bells. Babies made during this time are accepted by both families, regardless of whether or not the couple stays together. After three seasons of sharing the same partner, usually we marry." Bilbo said and the girl looked surprised. "Its not just a few days of mating to us, its sacred." Bilbo said and turned to his family. "It is time for the pyre, what are your wishes for the year to come?" Bilbo asked. "Mediate on your wish as we collect the wood for the sacred flame." He said and the young people grinned collecting wood from where they were staying, as Bilbo took some from the kitchens and other dwarves stacked it to make a pyre. "Now what shall you sacrifice for your wish?" Bilbo asked.

"I wish for my husband to be alive and well when I come home." A young woman said and drew out her knife cutting her finger and half her hair. "A good wish to have, I am certain many share it." Bilbo stated as the hobbits stepped forward.

"Can we do this as well?" One of the dwarf children asked.

"Children do not make as big of a sacrifice for their wishes." Bilbo said and nodded. "You may, but only prick your finger with one of the needles." Bilbo stated and the children did as they were told, then some other dwarrow wanted to go as well, before Bilbo nodded. "Have all that wished to make a wish come forward on this day?" He was met with nods from everyone. Bilbo stepped forward and cut his hand open pressing it to the blood gathered in the bowl. He then hesitated a moment, before shaving his head. "I wish for everyone to return safely from war and for my people to be safe as well, as a speaker for Yavannah it is my duty to make the biggest sacrifice." He stated and bowed his head. "Mother hear our prayers and answer your children, Father help us through the long nights to come and see that we make it through winter hale and whole. Protect the kingdom of Erebor and the lands of the Shire." Bilbo said. "Mother Yavannah, I have been taught to be a servant of your will, since I was the age of three, I have listened to you. Father Mahuel, if you seek to bless me or my children with the right to call upon you, I would be grateful." Bilbo said and took the bowl. "Accept this offering for the new year and all years to come, accept the sacrifice I made and the sacrifices of my chosen people." He said and threw the blood upon the flames, a smell of the forest and the caverns filled the middle hall and Bilbo bowed his head. "Thank you for listening and I hope that you can do what you can for your children." He then strode away, going over to Marigold who had the needle and thread ready.

"You always do too much Bilbo." Marigold stated and Bilbo bowed his head, as she sewed together his skin. "Don't get the bandage dirty, wear a glove around your children for the next two days, and then I'll change the dressing." She said and Bilbo nodded again.

" **He has a ancestral rune on his forehead!"** Someone cried and Bilbo frowned.

"The marks are passed through my family, five marks, for the five dwarves and men that settled in the shire originally." Bilbo said. "I bear the traveler's mark, I do not remember past lives that I have lived, but I share talents with those that have born this mark before me." He stated and touched his forehead. "The marks are sacred to my people, the marks of Yavannah's favor."

"You're descended from dwarves?" Oin looked shocked.

"Dwarves, men and elves, we are of all races and our own race entirely." Bilbo replied and everyone stared at him in shock. "We did not stick to one race at first, when the rite was first given to us; we mated with whoever we chose. After a time the rite protected us as well, as no one wished to have a Halfling child. No army has stayed longer than two seasons, because they don't like mixing their blood. However goblin and ork blood is unacceptable to our people, as we wish to live in nature and not destroy it." Bilbo stated and shivered slightly. He went upstairs and got out three thick wool hats, putting them on his head, before going back down. Everyone was still staring at the hobbits in shock, as the hobbits smiled at the dwarves.

"We are all mated and happily, however we could always use new blood." Marigold said. "Come to the Shire during our rites, I'm sure some of our single young lasses could show you a good time." She added and winked at one of the dwarves who blushed. "We actually have more lasses in the coming years than lads, Yavannah is wise and merciful to her children, travel the traders road and if you wish to stay with your children that is fine, but if you wish your path to go in another direction that is fine as well. Make this offer to your young people, if they have not settled by the summer rite." She said and Bilbo chuckled.

"Mary has always been one for drama." He said. "Though it is true that we'd welcome new blood if it was offered."

"So your children?"

"Are like many hobbit children, however admittedly being a peaceful folk has its advantages. I have dreamed of forest and caverns and not of war as far back as I could recall. That is why it is the traveler's rune, one of those that bore it was a half elf, but we don't like the term Halfling, we're our own race, not half of yours." He stated and smiled. "I hope that the next children I have gentler runes, the boys are a handful." He said and smiled at his children watching them sleep a moment. "But whoever the Valar decide to bless me with, I would welcome." He said and smiled.

"Who were the five?" Oin asked.

"They were Longbeards, who got lost in the old forest, though some call it the wild woods and others call it Fangorn, people are not welcome there, much like Mirkwood. They stumbled half starved into a dwelling of men, who cared for them and took part in the rite that Yavannah gave those men, who lived in harmony with nature. When the children were born the next spring, their fathers decided to stay to raise them. They ultimately lived out their lives there and prayed to Yavannah to watch over their children. Those children became adults and had children of their own, delighted to see the runes of their father's upon their child's brow. Now when an elder with a rune passes, we pray the following winter for the life to be reborn and Yavannah has always answered our prayers, as we cared for the earth and were a peaceful people who had no desire to harm others. We were protected by the rite and grew to be the people we are now. The five runes are the Rune of The Warrior, The Rune of The Artist, The Rune of The Creator, The Rune of the Healer and The Rune of The Traveler." Bilbo said and the dwarves stared at him in shock. "Durry has lived seven times before, but I have lived hundreds of times before and take knowledge from each of those lives." He stated. "Not much is known about the original five warriors from who we all descend, time has forgotten their stories, but they were five brothers, Fidren, Fodrin, Fildrin, Farin and Falrin. No epic sagas were sung of their lives, as they were simple men, as am I. I am a speaker for Yavannah; my duty is to her and to Mahuel, who is honored as our father as is Ilúvatar. We do not honor the Valar save the four times out of each year that we honor them and ask for their blessing. The blessings and rites change with the seasons. During spring we call upon Ilúvatar and dance the dance of forest and sky. In summer we celebrate Yavannah by dancing the dance of field and forest. In Autumn, we celebrate the three Valar as a trinity and in winter we celebrate Mahuel, by fire and crafting and consider this time to be our new year. "

"Bilbo is a speaker for the Valar, they blessed him with the gift, he is very important to our people and hopefully once this life passes he shall return to the Shire. He is the traveler his is not the life of the Shire, though he has spent lifetimes there without ever going beyond its borders. Mostly he is an explorer and a trader, a councilor and a companion. He is much wiser than he lets on and gives of himself more than the other five. He has been our leader, our second in command in times of war, but mostly he's a traveler, he moves through all of middle earth and gives what he learns to us. He bares the mark of Falrin youngest of the brothers and he's a bit foolish in youth, but he becomes increasingly wiser with the years." Marigold said and Bilbo blushed.

"Mary please, don't do this, I don't want them to see me as any more than myself, and dwarves see these marks differently than we do. They want me to cater to Durry's every whim, like that would help him." Bilbo laughed. "I'm not the Valar, I just serve them. I've had many wives and husbands over the centuries." He added. "That's part of why I was skeptical at first and resistant, as I wished to find my Fierda if she was among you. However I am content now, with the mate I chose and I do not wish another." He said and smiled softly.

"Fierda?"

"She has been my mate for many lifetimes, I have sought her many times, but equally as many times I've sought others. This body prefers the flesh of men, but other bodies have not. I've been men and women both, so I sort of choose who I wish to be in each lifetime. The Valar are merciful in that they do not drive me mad, but give me the wisdom I seek, as I am ready for it." Bilbo grinned. "Now enough of this serious talk, now we dance and drink Midwinter is a time for deep contemplation but not too deep. Why don't you start us off?" Bilbo asked Daisy who grinned and went back to her house, bringing out her harp.

"You should play your violin Bilbo." Daisy said and Bilbo nodded, taking the instrument from Arabella and wincing as information poured into his head. He started playing a song which he remembered from long ago, its melody ancient and rich and deep, before he began to sing.

 **"Come brothers and raise a glass to the old year, bring light to the new. Let us dance through the long night, we merry few. Never tarry to long or too far from where you have been, come brothers and lets raise a glass to the long night and what you have seen.**

 **Come sisters raise a glass to the long night, to stories read and songs sung. Come sisters raise a glass to the long night, for around your hearts shall be hung. The memory of your forefathers and the laughter of your children. Raise a glass to the long night and what you have dreamed.**

 **Come children raise a glass to the long night, to dances and games of play and pretend. Come children and raise a glass to the long night, may your childhood never end. May you grow to not be too serious and forget all your childhood games, for childhood never ends, it just begins to change. Raise a glass to the long night and all that you shall be.**

 **Come bairns and raise a glass to the long night, to laughter and joy. Come raise a glass to the long night, may you never feel pain. May you always be full of the bright light of new life and may your time on this earth be merry and bright. Come raise a glass to the long night and all that you shall grow to know.**

 **Come warriors and raise a glass to the Longnight, sing of tales sung long ago. Come raise a glass to the longnight, forget all your troubles and woe. Remember what you have fought for, your strength of arm and shield. Remember what your siblings have died for, across bloody rock and field. Come raise a glass to the long night and do not dwell on what you cannot change, for time will come with the beat of the drum all the same.**

 **Come Miners and Raise a glass to the Longnight, on your backs our kingdom stands. Come raise a glass to the Longnight, may we go forth throughout all the lands. May the riches of the earth be many and our losses be few. Come raise a glass to the Long Night and dance we merry few.**

 **Come Crafters and raise a glass to the Longnight, as we make orbs of liquid light. Come raise a glass to the Longnight, as we come together this night. Craft beauty and things that look ever towards the light. Come raise a glass to the Longnight and may all your forges be bright.**

 **Come Merchants and raise a glass to the Longnight, though next Longnight you may winter elsewhere. Come raise a glass to the Longnight, and do not despair, if your alone on a road somewhere. For yours is the life of field and forest, of camps and morning dew. Come raise a glass to the Longnight to come and may you not travel far from kith and kin, if you do, may you return again.**

 **Come Royals and raise a glass to the Longnight, dance amidst the crowd and play the motley fool. Come raise a glass to the Longnight and for a night put aside your rule. Dance among us all, as we welcome you amidst us all; lead us through the right tunnel and out the other side. Come dance with us upon the creator's hall. Your cares will be many your rewards few, but come raise a glass to the Longnight, as we dance we merry few.**

 **Come Ironfists and raise a glass to the Longnight, to wars waged and won. Come and raise a glass to the Longnight and let for one night the fighting to be done. Dance with us in the cavernous halls; do not fight tonight for no blood shall be spilt upon the sacred stone. Come with us and dance upon the creator's hall Come raise a glass to the Longnight and may you choose your battles wisely.**

 **Come Stiffbeards and raise a glass to the Longnight, but put aside your solemn ways. Come Stiffbeards and raise a glass to the Longnight, your council can wait for other days. Come with us now and dance upon the creator's hall. Come raise a glass to the Longnight, may your wisdom never falter or fall.**

 **Come Blacklocks and raise a glass to the Longnight, warriors of Axe and wild of ways. Come Blacklocks and raise a glass to the Longnight and lead us in your wild ways. Come dance with us upon the creator's hall. Come raise a glass to the longnight, never let the world make you feel small.**

 **Come Blackfoots, and raise a glass to the Longnight, set aside your forge and irons. Come Blackfoots and forge a path through this tunnel. Set aside your hammers and tongs, we all know that with kin we belong. Come dance with us, upon the creator's hall. Come raise a glass to the Longnight, may you craft us a kingdom to last a thousand years, of happiness and tears.**

 **Come Broadbeams and raise a glass to the Longnight, those skilled at hearth and home. Come Broadbeams and raise a glass to the Longnight, stop making the food and join in the dance! Come dance with us upon the creator's hall, please ignore for once that squalling babes call. Come raise a glass to the Longnight, may your families grow and your homes always hear the patter of little feat, as we turn now to the drums beat.**

 **Come Longbeards and raise a glass to the Longnight, you who we have chosen as king among kings. Come Longbeards and raise a glass to the Longnight and put your crowns down. Come among your people, as we dance in Mahuel's hall to ward winter away against the coming of the day. Come raise a glass to the Longnight, may you always be wise, strong and kind.**

 **Come Dwarrows and raise a glass to the Longnight. One people for this night alone. Come raise a glass to the Longnight, though we are all far from our homes. Let us celebrate this night together, as we endure the bitter weather. Come raise a glass to the Longnight, may the winter not be long.**

Bilbo fell forward from his seat and barely caught his head on the table. Several dwarves rushed forward, but Bilbo held up a hand. "No, stay back, you can't help me, give the memories time to settle."

"What did you remember Bilbo?"

"It was too much at once Mary, it hurt." Bilbo rubbed his hand. "I need ale and willow bark, the best remedy for times like these is to sleep it off." He said and was given what he requested he drained the ale and chewed the willow bark, before holding his mug up three further times and chewing more willow bark.

"Is there anything..."

"Don't talk." Bilbo groaned, holding his head in his hands as images flashed through his head. He drank until he passed out cold at the table and saw ten different lifetimes all at once. He tried to slow the flow of information, but he couldn't it was all there all at once, it was too much. He cried out as his body was pierced by a spear and he felt someone holding him down a very far way away, as he was lost in the memories.

He stared at an army of advancing goblins for a moment, before he was catapulted into another memory. This one was of his twenty children and he was laughing as the youngest tried to forge his first nail. Bilbo reached out to touch the child, but the image vanished as quick as it came. More memories poured into him, of friends and family, of roads and rivers. Of crafting and the call of stone deep in the earth. "Please make it stop." Bilbo begged. "Its too much at once, make it stop." He pleaded but the memories did not stop, they ate at him, making him not sure of who he was anymore, demanding his attention. He felt hands holding him down, as he felt the pierce of a blade against his skin, heard voices calling to him, but he could not escape his memories. He felt himself be fed something and felt it as he threw it up, after seeing a battlefield full of the dead and dying. He felt a hand against his brow, as he shivered against the biting cold of a sudden snow storm.

He woke suddenly in the middle of the night, the memories having left him and shakily looked around him. He knew he was in Erebor, but not when he was in Erebor. Who was he, who was he in this body? He tried to think, but his mind felt slow and thick. He felt tired but didn't want to sleep to sleep was to dream and he refused to go back to his dreams. He remembered children and their those were his children. He crawled over to them, his legs not working properly yet and looked through the bars at their sleeping faces. Someone came over to him and he realized someone had been watching over him as the dreams had them in his hold. "Who am I?" He asked the old man that stared down at him shocked. "Am I Talmik, Jirin, Oldrin, Valgar or Hirlor? Falrin was first, so I can't be him, I remember that he was first. I can't be any of the women I'm male I can feel I'm male, but who am I?"

"Bilbo Baggins." The man replied. "You remember your children, but not me?"

"So many faces, so many memories, of course I remember my children." Bilbo replied. "I remember all their faces, how they were born and how they lived and died. I always remember my children first. Its been a long time since I've had dwarven memories, what was the reason for it?"

"You are the One of Thorin Oakenshield a direct descendant of Durin."

"I know no Thorin, where is my Fierda? He is not my One; I have never had a One by the name of Thorin." Bilbo stated.

"Your souls connected, I saw it, but you have changed, you are more man and elf than dwarf now." Oin said gently.

"Then I came to get dwarven blood for my clan?"

"Clan?"

"The people of the Shire, before we were many clans, then we became one." Bilbo said and smiled. "Where is the forge, I want to make something for my children, what are their names?"

"Thain Rosethorn Durin Bluebell Frerin and Feiorin."

"Good names for good children, they will be strong I can feel it." Bilbo said and caressed Durin's sleeping face. "I love you little one." He told the baby, before he stood. He walked from the room.

"You shouldn't be crafting, you should be resting."

"I might not have another chance to craft; already I'm starting to remember myself." Bilbo stated and walked through the markets adding things to different carts. He finished and went next to the forges, getting the metal hot, before making his molds. He crafted necklaces for the girls, with knives hidden in each of the gems. For the boys he made swords, axes and daggers. As well as arm bracers that released blades when pressed. He then made several items just to enjoy the fire and the beauty of the metal and stone. He made six music boxes for his six favorite songs and he made hair clasps for his little ones and his mate, he listened to the memories of this life and carved from them. Afterward he put away his tools and left the pieces to cool. He smiled and relaxed against the stone bench kicking his feet up and pulling out a pipe, waiting for the older memories to retreat.

Bilbo slowly remembered who he was as he stared at the fire in the forge. He felt the memories fading again and let them go enjoying knowing who he was again. He remembered crafting something and stared at what he had made. He'd never seen a stranger assortment of items before. He noticed a note written his hand, detailing what each item did and shook his head. Why he had thought that giving his children knife throwing gauntlets was a good idea was beyond him. Let alone the other strange odds and ends. He truly liked the music boxes but the rest was going to be locked up until they came of age. He took out some of the scraps and made a simple chain, beating the metal and frowning as his body did the movements for him more or less. It was like his mind knew what to do, what needed to be done and he just did it. He had only to think of what he wanted to make and his mind told him each of the steps to making it. He stared at the necklace that formed under his hand, a moment, before he pressed a small gem in the center of it. There was more gold in the cart and he made five necklaces, he was just finishing the sixth as Gimli came in.

"You've been here all morning, I don't know who you are right now Bilbo, but you need to eat." He said and Bilbo frowned, he did feel hungry and thirsty.

"I need to finish this, I can't stop half way through, or else it will be ruined." Bilbo stated and finished the necklace.

"What is all of this?"

"The product of a muddled mind, I mean self throwing knife gauntlets, who was I? My babies do not need self throwing knife gauntlets."

"What?" Gimli demanded looking at the gauntlets enviously. "How did you make them?"

"I don't remember, those necklaces have knives in them and I hollowed out the axes for...what is firewater anyway?"

"We've forgotten how to make that." Gimli said. "Its said to cast a blue fire round blades, without burning skin, but we've not made it in centuries." Gimli said and Bilbo winced.

"Now the little dwarves in my head are demanding that I make some, but I'm not letting you out again, you're crazy!" Bilbo said and then laughed because he realized how crazy he sounded.

"Sounds like you're not quite yourself yet, but its better than last night, come back to the festival Bilbo, we're waiting for you. Remember you aren't supposed to work on Longnight."

"Is it Longnight?" Bilbo asked and Gimli nodded, the voices receded and Bilbo sighed, following Gimli to the high table. He served himself and was surprised at how much he needed to eat to feel full and drank.

"Give us another song!" A child cried and Bilbo winced as the voices in his head shouted trying to draw his attention.

"Don't demand things from him, he's got to settle first." Marigold said and Bilbo shot her a grateful look.

"Settle?" The child asked.

"Into this body, you remember what you did yesterday right?" She told the child and the child nodded.

"It was fun! I got to play with Grandpa."

"Right, so imagine you were five children that are the same age as you and you were still you at the same time. Now those children had their own memories of yesterday and their own stories and songs and they were fighting inside you trying to get out. It would make your head hurt and you'd remember fighting bad people and it would decidedly not be fun. He's lived hundreds of lifetimes, we don't keep track as its all too confusing for us, but you will make him feel ill if you demand things from him, or if you ask things of him or if you talk to him until he settles into this life fully. You don't want to make the King's Mate ill do you?" Marigold asked and the child shook his head. "Then be quiet and eat your lunch."

"Thanks Merry flower." Bilbo said rubbing his head. "Could someone bring me more willow bark?" He asked and continued to gulp the ale. "I think next time I'll bring water with me, its hot in the forges." He said and ate his food, getting drunk quieted the voices sometimes, and maybe it would now. He finished tinkered after tinkered, stopping at the point where he could still function without passing out as people stared at him.

"I think I'm going to play with my children now." Bilbo said and stood shakily making his way over to the place where the babies had been and was given them one by one. He smiled at them as they reached for him and babbled at him. He chuckled running his hands through their hair. "Now that's a good lad." He said and sat on his haunches. "Rargh." He said and the baby looked surprised, before grinning

"Urgahuraha." He said hit Bilbo, Bilbo caught the tiny fist and bopped Durin on the nose. Durin rubbed his nose and Bilbo laughed, as Durin charged at him at a fast crawl. He smiled and grabbed the little boy tickling him, as Frerin attacked him from the side. Bilbo picked him up as well and held him in the other arm as little fists beat at him. He set the little boys down and flipped them over onto their tummies, as he grabbed Thain and tickled him. Thain laughed and Bilbo stood him on his feet supporting his little body as Thain kicked his feet and babbled at him. Bilbo smiled as Durin sat up and held up his hands. "You want to try it Durry?" Bilbo asked and the baby nodded, Bilbo let him stand and he tried to step. "You need to balance yourself first." Bilbo chided. "Feet flat on the ground little man." He told the baby and the baby did what he said. "Right now lift one and set it down and lift the other." He told the baby, who did what Bilbo told him. "I'm going to take one hand away, so you can get a feel for the weight, but I'm right here." He assured Durin and Durin overbalanced, Bilbo caught him and grinned at the little boy. "Alright ready to try again?" He asked and watched as Durin took his first few steps. "Very good." Bilbo said dragging the boy back who struggled against his hold. "Its simple enough, I'm going to remove my hands now, but don't go past where my arms are." He reached out one arm, as he kept the other close to Durin, as he toddled around. "Good Durry, your walking, now come to me, be careful of your brothers and sisters." He told the little boy and watched as he turned around and walked back before throwing himself at Bilbo. Bilbo laughed catching him up and lifting him above his head. He then set him back down and Durin toddled off, picking up one of the soft blocks and looking at it curiously, before sticking it in his mouth.

"Come back over here baby." Bilbo said and Durin toddled over to him the block still in his hand and sat in Bilbo's lap, biting at the block, as he yawned. "That was fun wasn't it little man?" Bilbo asked and Durin nodded, his eyes slipping shut before snapping open. His other siblings had fallen asleep around Bilbo. Bilbo smiled softly as Durin lost the battle to keep his eyes open and started to snore. Bilbo gently laid Durin down across his lap, taking the block from his lax little fingers. He smiled softly looking at his sleeping children and felt himself returning from the memories. The knowledge was still there, like it always had been; only there was more of it now. He gently set the baby down on the wolf's pelt, before stepping out of the enclosure. "They are gone, men are always more stubborn than women." Bilbo said and several dwarrowdam laughed.

"Don't I know it?" Mala said. "Now that your back to yourself, would you be a dear and help me with dinner, these meals are a lot for an old women to handle."

"Of course." Bilbo said and smiled. "Maybe we should see what's at the market though; I don't want to use up all the back storage."

"That would be wise." Mala agreed. "After all its only fair that we give them some of what we use." She said and Bilbo frowned.

"I took some gold and gems, when I was out of my head." Bilbo told the Head Merchant and the Merchant laughed.

"So you're a crafter eh? Oin told us about that."

"I think, I don't remember, at some point I think I must have been a smith, or the son of one or something." Bilbo frowned. "I don't want to remember to be honest." He said.

"Well show me what you made and I'll try to puzzle it out." He said and Bilbo nodded. He went to the forge he had used and the HM went to the forge. "You were more than just a smith, this is masterwork." The HM said and Bilbo shrugged.

"It doesn't make a lot of sense to me now, why I made what I did, save its for my children. Though why anyone would need self firing knife throwing gauntlets is beyond me."

"Gauntlets? That throw knives, that's incredible."

"It seemed simple enough at the time." Bilbo stated and shrugged. "They are still cooling."

"Well if you made me something, it would make up for what you took, forget the kitchens and work in the forge."

"Today's Longnight."

"Yesterday was Longnight." The HM said and smiled. "Please Bilbo, if you honor our friendship." He said and Bilbo laughed.

"Oh you are a cleaver one, alright what do you want and I'll see what I can do."

"Gauntlets if its possible, but something to protect our caravans." He said and Bilbo frowned as an idea popped into his head.

"I'm not doing that, you can forget about it, its not happening. I'll do what he asked me to do, but I'm not spending weeks in the forges, working on something that is entirely too complicated by half."

"What is it?"

"A mounted self firing crossbow, but I'm not doing that because its my body not yours and you had your lives let me live mine." Bilbo glared at the merchant. "Thanks now they won't shut up about the cross bow, so I need to take time away from my family." Bilbo stated and sighed, going and gathering his supplies.

"What are you making; I'm the HSW Kirvin perhaps I could help?" The man said and Bilbo grinned, he sketched out the plans and the HSW stared at them, a look of delighted awe on his face. "Will it work?"

"They seem to think so, if it doesn't take it up with the little dwarves in my head."

"What's that like."

"Currently its noisy, most likely because they haven't been listened to in a very long time." Bilbo replied and shook his head. "I'm going to make gauntlets now, since they've stopped shouting crossbow at me every ten seconds." Bilbo stated and took out a cart and filled it with iron. Luckily he still had the mold he had made, so it was much simpler. He worked on the gears first, before putting it into the mold and pouring the melted iron in. He cooled it and waved his hand over the pieces he'd made. They were cool now, he picked up the gauntlet and put it on his right wrist it slipped slightly as he'd made it for a dwarven hand and holding it carefully went to the practice yard. He fired one round into the target, before retrieving the spikes and firing another. He would need to make more spikes. He went back to the forge and made a mold of the spikes he wanted, before pouring the iron into it. He set that mold aside and made two more molds, by the time someone came and got him.

"What on earth are you making?" Oin asked.

"It needs more than just one set of spikes." Bilbo said. "Its kind of fun, want to see?" Bilbo asked and Oin nodded. Bilbo grinned and broke open the mold, putting the spikes in a bag. He then walked to the practice field and held out his wrist, clicking the trigger button once, five spikes shot out from the glove, as they flew Bilbo reloaded and shot again and again, until his spikes were gone and the target was riddled with them. He went to the target with his bag and carefully picked up the spikes putting them inside it, not realizing he'd just shocked Oin. He finished picking up the spikes and smiled at Oin. "Want to try it."

"Do I want to try it, Mahuel boy; of course I want to try it." Oin said and Bilbo laughed handing him the unloaded gauntlet.

"To fire just press down with your thumb." Bilbo said. "The spikes have dulled tips, so you could pick them up. I'm going to get some metal plate and see if they can pierce through it." Bilbo said.

"Have Gimli take you to the treasury." Oin said and Bilbo nodded. He found Gimli at the table and grinned.

"I'm going to see if my gauntlet can punch through metal, Oin said you could show me the treasury."

"Of course, I want to see this." Gimli said excitedly and Bilbo laughed, his hand coming up before he knew what he was doing and ruffling Gimli's hair.

"I'll make you some too, if you like them that much." Bilbo told the young dwarf and was hugged enthusiastically. "Just don't try to scratch your face while wearing it that could end badly." He added and Gimli laughed. Bilbo walked with Gimli to the treasury. He had no idea of how vast it was. He saw a simple bit of rusted armor in the middle of the pile and waded through. He got the armor out but fell down trying to get back to the entrance and rolled to break his fall. He winced rubbing his backside. "Gold is not fun to land on, Gimli get a rope and leave the torch." Bilbo said and Gimli looked over the edge at Bilbo. "This needs to be leveled out, its dangerous." Bilbo stated and Gimli frowned.

"Because you lost your footing..."

"I'm a hobbit; I'm more sure footed than a dwarf by far." Bilbo protested. "Durin will be into everything in a few years time and he'll most probably lead his brothers here." Bilbo said and Gimli stared at the Hobbit. "I'm not going to have my babies buried by gold or have someone fall and break their necks, because they didn't stick to by the entrance." Bilbo frowned and muttered to himself. He stared up at the entrance, as a voice in his head grew louder and louder. He pressed his fingers to his temples. He needed to get out of here and soon, no wonder the royal line was all gold mad. He was losing himself in the face of so much gold.

He stared at the gold, before sitting down and trying to close his eyes, but his body wouldn't cooperate, instead he got images of what he could build with it and ten different voices kept shouting in his head. "Arrgh!" He said and threw a plate away from him. He was never going near this place and he was hiring someone to...

He needed to gather as much as possible, it would feed his children for the rest of his lives. No he needed to make pretty necklaces, so he could be the envy of the shire. No he needed to build with it. He needed to build an army with it. He needed, he needed he needed. In the face of all that need Bilbo stopped being Bilbo, by the time the rope came for him, he was completely consumed.

"It's mine its all mine, I'm going to build a kingdom with it, then I'm going to make pretty necklaces and all the other dwarven ladies will be jealous."

"Bilbo aren't you hungry."

"Who needs food when you can have gold?" Bilbo demanded and he heard two people groan.

"Of course he would go gold mad." Gimli said. "Why did we take him to the treasury?"

"Because he kept taking things from the market and it was impossible to get an accurate accounting."

"There's enough gold to buy and sell Erebor a hundred times over, but we need more."

"Bilbo I'm going to bring you some food, eat that and not the gold, gold is not for eating."

"I'm not an idiot! Who's Bilbo?" Bilbo demanded and he heard someone run off, a little while later some food and a gaudy flagon was tossed down. Bilbo loved it instantly. He forgot about the food as he drank the liquid in greedy gulps and then frowned as the world wavered and went dark.

He woke up in his bed and groaned, did he really act all king of the mountain and completely loose his mind. His head pounded like someone was hammering it flat and he was starving. He grinned when he saw the soup, it was warm and he ate it quickly, frowning as he realized his arms and legs were tied. He shook his head, trying to clear out the last of the cobwebs, as Oin came into the room and stared at Bilbo. "So all dwarves go more or less crazy around gold, why the hell do you put so much of it in one place?" Bilbo demanded and Oin looked shocked. "Have at least ten treasuries scattered throughout Erebor, maybe that way my children won't go mad like their fathers."

"Are you back to normal?"

"Yeah and Kina is a real bitch, everyone thought so in life we're well rid of her. In my defense she was the daughter of Falin's son and thought herself the proper little miss because Daddy spoiled her way too much." Bilbo said. "Have any more of this?" He asked and Oin stared at her. "I really don't like Oldrin either, though he did stop the goblins from attacking the Shire. The others were descent enough, but I think I prefer the barter system." Bilbo said and smiled at Oin. "That way the voices don't try to take over my head, that's why we did it in the first place. I mean when you live as many lifetimes as the five advisors have, you've got to have at least a few times where you were a complete and utter twat." Bilbo said and Oin laughed.

"So it was all the little dwarves in your head getting to you?" Oin asked and Bilbo grinned.

"Mayhap." Bilbo said. "Wish they wouldn't give my head such a beating." He groaned and sat back against the willow bark. "I think I'll stay here for a few days, just to be safe."

"Marigold advised that it would be best."

"Good old Marigold, she helps me on my bad days, can I get someone to do that here?" Bilbo asked and Oin nodded. "I wouldn't need it all the time, just when my memories act up." Bilbo yawned, he was still hungry but he was also sleepy, he smiled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Bilbo had strange dreams, he dreamed of calling for steel and fashioning beautiful things from it, relics of a long gone age. He dreamed of putting on a dress and dancing with Fili, who looked uncomfortable as Bilbo insisted that he address her as Halia and how Halia was so happy to have such an attractive young dwarrow as her nephew. He dreamed that he was playing with the babies, laughing as he hit Durin with a stuffed lance and the boy returned the attack with all his baby strength. He dreamed that he bottled potions to tell truth and potions to cause death and potions to heal wounds, as well as potions for sleep. He dreamed that he ran through the snow laughing as what seemed to be the entire guard of Erebor ran after him. He dreamed that they caught him and put him into bed, but he broke out of his bindings and lit fireworks in the main hall, giggling like a child. He dreamed of people yelling at him and his yelling back. He dreamed of Dis slapping him and hitting her in return. He dreamed of people distantacing themselves from him. He dreamed that he took one of Dis' dresses and danced in the moonlight howling about how the all father had cursed him. He dreamed of Dis sitting besides him, reading a book to him, about hobbits and what a hobbit was and telling him over and over again that he was a hobbit, not the combination of five hundred dwarrows but a hobbit, with increasing panic. Bilbo had simply taken the book from her and said that he wasn't in at the moment, but she could call back soon and he might return the body. He dreamed that he started to take a second potion, before he pulled himself back and wrenched himself out of the dreams.

He shook his head, as angry voices filled it for a moment, before they faded. He picked himself up and blinked at his cabinants which were lined with bottles and he knew what was in each one. He remembered what had happened and frowned, it hadn't been a dream at all, it had been his memories who had taken over his body. Despite that he felt better than he had in months, he yawned and stretched.

He then frowned as he looked down at his black robes and left the room. "Lady Vita's coming." Someone shrieked and Bilbo covered his ears.

"You are much too loud." Bilbo stated. "Let me have some tea, before talking to me." He added and went into his room, pulling on his waistcoat and trowsers, frowning at the odd array of clothing. Some of which was frankly guady and hideous, not to mention the dresses. He groaned softly as he remembered his dreams and how his past lives had completely taken over his body. Of course Lady Vita would like it, because she didn't realize she was other people, she was a dwarf mostly and not a hobbit like Bilbo. Bilbo went to the kitchens and smiled at Gerta who stared at him, before hugging him tightly.

"We'd thought you'd gone for good." Gerta said and Bilbo frowned.

"I'm not taking that potion for a while now, I might if I get bored though, it was an interesting experience." Bilbo said and Gerta stared at him. "Now I know what it is and that I'm not dreaming, I'll most likely be able to snap myself out of it."

"You thought you were dreaming."

"I was dreaming, I was asleep and they tried to keep me that way." Bilbo said and grinned. "But I realized what they were doing and stopped them. Now what's the damage?"

"Not much, they were on their best behavior I suppose." She said and Bilbo laughed.

"Did I really order every eligible batchlor to dance with me? Bilbo asked.

"That was pretty bad."

"At least they didn't sleep with anyone, that would have been a bit hard to handle." Bilbo joked.

"How can you make light of this?"

"I know them and they know this is my life and I'm in control." Bilbo said.

"Are you really?"

"I think I am, I'm not sure." Bilbo admitted and yawned. "So could I make a cup of tea?"

"Of course and you might want to cancel the dance Lady Halia scheduled for twelve o'clock."

"She scheduled a dance?"

"Yes and productivity has fallen fifty percent since Lady Halia started scheduling dances, which are manditory or Lady Vita gets involved." Greta shivered.

"I don't remember that much." Bilbo frowned and drank his tea, before going to the dining hall. He laughed when he saw everyone dressed in weird clothing. Really Lady Halia had no taste at all. "I'm sorry, but you just look so...So funny!" Bilbo chuckled again and they stared at him in shock.

"Bilbo?" Fili asked.

"I'm back, unless my body decides to take moonlit strolls around Erebor, while I'm asleep." Bilbo said and everyone stared at him. "Remind me never to drink sleeping potions, they sort of cause my alternate personalities to take over. I'm sorry about our dance, though I do value I know how creepy that was, Lady Halia got a bit strange in her older years." Bilbo stated.

"A A A bit strange?" Fili demanded.

"I'm sorry but you should all go change clothes, how have you been able to take one another seriously?" Bilbo demanded.

"Lady Halia demanded that we dress in clothing befitting our station."

"I see and did Lady Halia choose to pick on the lower levels as well?" Bilbo asked and Fili nodded grimly.

"Lord Valgar ordered that everyone stay clear of the forges, Lord Jirin fought with all the guards and then forced them to do insane drills that most captains would never even consider."

"Was one of those running through snow?" Bilbo asked and Fili nodded, Bilbo groaned putting his head in his hands. "Sorry everyone." Bilbo said and stood going down to the lower levels, people stared at him and broke into cheers.

"Does this mean we're not running the obsticle course?" One guard asked Bilbo and Bilbo frowned.

"Take everything I demanded of you and discard it, go back to as you were before." Bilbo stated. "I'm sorry I took a potion which let my past lives have control over my body. I thought I was dreaming."

"For seven days?"

"They kept giving me the potion, I finally resisted and found myself back to normal." Bilbo said and smiled. "At least you didn't have to deal with Lady Halia so often."

"We did though, she's had us dancing every day and Lord Valgar has been hogging the forges."

"I'll help you clean them out." Bilbo stated. "I remember making a lot of weird things, lets see if we can sort through it together. Most of them were weapons though, so be careful." Bilbo said and they nodded, Bilbo walked with them to the forges and stared at the piles of inventions that he'd created. "Alright, so this throws darts and these are the darts, look like I woke up just in time, there's a huge stockpile of potions back at the house." Bilbo sorted through the things. "Looks like he went a bit crazy, being able to make whatever he wanted." Bilbo said and picked up a shield, banging it twice and having a dozen spikes come out of the center. He banged it against the floor again and the spikes went back in side. "I mean honestly, who could use this!"

"I'll take it." A guard said and Bilbo frowned.

"What I should have said, no one gets the spikey shield of death." Bilbo said and went through everything. "Why on earth did he make the babies crowns, they can't possibly wear them." He set those aside and picked up a slim package, opening it and staring as it unfolded, revealing thirty compartments. "Apparently he knows I have a fondness for boxes." Bilbo muttered and set it aside, doing the same with the next one he found. A lot of it was jewlery and some of it Bilbo liked, the rest was a waste of material, as it seemed to be fairly excentric in style. He picked up a bracer made to look like an oak tree and sighed. "If Thorin wants a knife, he can buy his own." He added to the pile, most of the stuff he wound up simply throwing on the treasure heap, but a few things he liked and found useful.

He brought the kits back to his house and made it a bit easier on himself, storing them by order of potency and putting the markings at the top. He then went to the room that Lady Halia insisted be turned into a nursery and smiled. He'd never had bought half the things the babies now had, but he had to admit, that they were rather cute as they played sometimes alone and sometimes together. He was glad everything was either stuffed or soft at least. Durin squeeled and raced towards him, picking up a foam sword. Bilbo chuckled and croutched on his knees, taking the other one as the little boy whacked at him. Frerin laughed and clapped his hands, while the others appeared uninterested. Frerin crawled over to Bilbo and Bilbo grabbed him lifting him into the air and blowing on his belly, smiling as the little boy laughed.

He flipped him and laid him on his belly and smiled as the baby got to his hands and knees and crawled back to him, before raising his arms. "You want to go on your toes?" Bilbo asked and set Frerin on his feet, he bounced, jumping up and down happily and babbling to Bilbo who nodded, very seriously. "Yes Frerin your right, this is fun." Bilbo said and flipped the baby, dangling him so he hung by his toes.

" **Mee!"** Durin said and Bilbo smiled flipping his other son as well and setting both boys down upon his chest. Thain crawled over and lifted his arms.

"You want to play too Thain?" Bilbo asked and lifted up the baby who laughed and let his little arms hang down, grabbing onto the fuzzy wolf pelt. Bilbo smiled and blew on his son's stomach, he shrieked with laughter, as Durin lifted up his shirt and Bilbo smiled as he blew on the other boy as well.

"Should I leave Mi Lord?"

"No I just missed them, I need to make..."

"Thorin has arrived!" Someone shouted and Bilbo stared at the dwarf in question, before grinning and putting two of the babies into the travel sack.

"Is he alright, its still the middle of winter." Bilbo asked concerned.

"He's injured, as is Dwalin, gryffins needed food so a trade was struck, I do not know more." Bilbo brought out some of his tonics, putting them into a silver belt pouch and turned to Maris. "Watch the children while I'm gone." He said and took off down to the gates. He saw Thorin limping slightly, but still standing and looked over him for wounds.

"Bilbo." Thorin said and wobbled slightly, Bilbo held out a steadying arm, as he checked him over.

"Head to the healer's hall, I'll change your bandages and give you something for the pain, where's Dwalin?"

"They already took him inside, I am glad that someone got to you quickly, will you help me to the hall?" Bilbo nodded and helped him get to the hall. "Now where are you hurt, besides the obvious."

"Dwalin first, someone said you had skill with healing." Thorin said and coughed slightly, Bilbo turned to Dwalin and gasped. He quickly removed the bandages, taking out a potion that enduced deep sleep and pouring it down the dwarf's throat. He shook his head at the rot, before calling for a knife. He cut carefully at the arm, taking out the bad flesh and pouring alcohol over it, he stopped cutting when the blood flowed red again and checked the outside of the wound.

"That arm will never be the same, but he'll still be able to use it, if the rot doesn't set in again." Bilbo told the healers. "Change the bandages every two hours and check it, it can't be closed because there's no skin to close it with. Change the bedsheets every two to four hours, do not let there be dirt round the wound, I would suggest washing him now that the rots gone. Bilbo said and noted that they hadn't yet undressed him. Bilbo took off Dwalin's shirt with help and washed his body, luckily the other side was uninjured. He changed the clothes often, particularly with the arm and saw that there was also blood on his trousers. Bilbo removed the trousers and tisked, before removing the wrapping, luckily the rot hadn't spread to his leg and the leg had been sewn well at one point. Bilbo checked the wound for inflammation, before examining the dwarf's head wound. It wasn't as bad as it must have been a week ago and Bilbo checked the stitching and made sure it was healing alright. He then felt the rest of Dwalin's head gingerly looking for marks or contutions. "Follow my instructions and he'll be alright, now you Thorin." Bilbo stated.

"Dwalin." Thorin murmered.

"Dwalin will be fine, his fever will go down with the willowbark and I'm leaving potions for him, now let me tend to you." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded, Bilbo undressed Thorin looking for signs of frostbite and not finding any, he moved his fingers in front of his face and frowned. "Your head's been cracked." Bilbo said and noted the flowing blood and fever. He then removed Thorin's leg and frowned, one was badly swollen. "You should have come in on a stretcher, foolish dwarf." Bilbo said and gave Thorin a sleeping potion. "I'm going to set your leg, you better drink this." Bilbo stated and Thorin obeyed, his eyes drifted shut and Bilbo took a deep breath. Bilbo felt the leg and nodded, stupid prideful male had been walking on a broken leg. He nodded to two of the healers. "The King won't feel anything, I need to set his leg, you hold it to either..."

"We know how to set a leg."

"Really how many legs have you broken?" Bilbo demanded and the healer stared at him in shock. "That's what I thought." Bilbo stated and they helped him to reset the leg according to his instructions. He then checked the back of Thorin's head. "You need to turn him." Bilbo told the team of healers. Bilbo winced at the matted blood he found on Thorin's head He washed the wound and saw that it had been stitched, but the stitches had reopened, not enough hair had been shorn before. He shaved off a little more careful to avoid the edges and checked to make sure it was healing alright. It looked like a fairly nasty blow to the back of the head with something dull, at least it was a club and not a war axe or something, otherwise Bilbo might have lost him. Bilbo checked the wound carefully running his fingers along it. "The blood has stopped flowing, but I feel better if this was closed properly, see here and here on the edges, either it has torn since he left the Shire, or he wouldn't let them stitch it up properly, or there was no time to. Bilbo felt sick at the sight of the injured dwarves, he let himself drift back and let one of his other personalities come forward. He barked orders and they rushed to obey, as he watched as his fingers gently sealed the wound from a distance, it felt like he was in a dream. He washed the blood off and stared at the markings on Thorin's head before bursting into tears. He had the mark of his beloved, Bilbo should not have doubted Thorin, he did not know why his spirit did not recognize his mate. Perhaps it was because he was too much the hobbit, he cried then for the dwarrows had missed the second half to their soul. Bilbo cried as he worked through the wound and made sure the wound was properly dressed, before wrapping Thorin's head with bandages. "Change those every four hours, soak them in water first because you don't want it opening again. If anything changes send a messager up to me." Bilbo said and went back to his quarters. He took apart the child's pen and dragged it down to a cart, pushing it and the furs to the healer's hall. He then took Rosethorn, Bluebell and Thain, leaving the twins and Durin. "I'll keep an eye for these scamps, if you watch the others." Bilbo said and Miris nodded.

"You should be with the King, I could come with you."

"The boys are too roudy for the healing halls, I can look after these three." Bilbo said and Miris nodded, Bilbo brought several books with him on head wounds that he'd been meaning to read, there was a lot to catch up on and Vita had never really liked reading. He bought a sandwich from the venders and a couple of cans to make broth which could later be mashed for the babies. He went up to the upper levels and checked on his garden, grinning at how far the crops had come.

"You've come to the garden?" The dwarf on duty asked and Bilbo nodded, glad he'd wrapped a cape around the little ones, making sure they got plenty of air.

"Pick ten of those and ten of those for me, the rest can be harvested in two weeks, but its better to have fresh food than canned when you are recovering from an injury." Bilbo said and the gardener nodded, taking the food in a bag to Bilbo. Bilbo nodded his thanks before looking at the potatoes. "These are ready to be harvested, I'd like ten of those as well, the rest are to be split between the kitchens." He said and the gardener nodded. Bilbo was handed the crops and walked down to the healer's hall, smiling at a dwarf who picked up his cart.

" **We don't need to bother with payment sir, you saved my son's life.** " The man said and Bilbo nodded.

" **So your out of the tunnels?** "

" **We gave an honest accounting sir, like you said the builders are working on shoring up the mines."**

 **"Good, make sure you talk with your speaker before hitting certain shafts."**

 **"Begging your pardon sir, but its right rare to have a speaker now a days."**

 **"Really they were quite common once, Talmik was Vita's Uncle and died in a collapse days before her birth. Think her mother soured her to the mines after that."**

 **"Talmik Stonesmighter?"**

 **"So you've heard of him, he's pretty quiet, doesn't really like to get out much, but he'll lend me his senses if I have a need. I'll be a bit busy for the next few weeks, but then I'll see what I can do. "** Bilbo said and went to the healer's hall.

"I didn't take the roudier of the boys." Bilbo said and the healers smiled when they saw him. The babies started crying and Bilbo sighed. " **Spolied little things you are now, you know how to assemble a fence?** " Bilbo asked and the dwarf nodded.

" **Started using them for my grandchildren, it works well and its needed as they are a roudy bunch**." The dwarf said and Bilbo smiled softly.

" **I forgot to ask how did the rite go?** "

" **We have more pregnant dwarrowdams at once than we've had in five hundred years.** " He said and grinned at Bilbo. "Thank you for your blessing, my own niece is marrying the son of the captain of the guard." He said and Bilbo smiled.

" **I am glad for your good fortune, are the families getting on well?** "

" **As well as can be expected, but Avea and Tolin are in love and that's what's important.** " He said and Bilbo smiled. " **Well your all done, if you ever need a hand, look for me in the digger's quarters.** " The man said. " **The name is Taldin, most know me."**

 **"Thank you Taldin."** Bilbo said and the man nodded leaving Bilbo with the cart. Bilbo unpacked the blanket and toys, before putting the babies inside of it. "I wanted them with me, these are the sweeter ones."

"Sweeter?" Healer asked and Bilbo laughed.

"Fiorin is starting to mimic Frerin and Durin, those three are like two peas in a pod." Bilbo rubbed his head and watched from an empty bed after he washed the vegtables.

"I'll get a chicken, those look fresh." The healer said. "Where did you find fresh vegtables?"

"I asked someone to grow them for me, the royal gardens work well for produce." Bilbo replied and cut off the ends of the carrots. "They did a good job, though I should have waited a couple of weeks for the carrots."

"How much is there?"

"Enough for three meals for everyone at a stretch, its not a very big garden area, it was meant for a place for those in the royal family to grow flowers and such, if they desired." Bilbo stated and shrugged. "It would serve my immidiate family for about a month, but I don't see why others should have to go without." He said and peeled the carrots, adding the peelings to the pot as someone brought a chicken carcass.

"They had chicken last night in the middle hall." The man said and Bilbo nodded, not caring where the remains of the bird had come from in truth. He put the bird into the pot and filled it with water. He waited for two hours before draining the stock and adding the vegtables. "I wanted to cook the carrots for the babies." He said and cooked the potatoes and carrots, before removing them from the water and mashing them with a fork. He let it cool, before giving the mashed vegtables to the babies. He laughed as their eyes lit up and they smacked their little lips. "When your older, your going to go to the garden with me, I think you'd like to play in the dirt at least come late spring, or early summer." He said and smiled at the picture of his children getting dirty in the mud and muck a little ways away from where he was working. He spoon fed them the mashed potatoes and carrots until the bowls were empty and laid down next to them, starting a book. "This one is good Thain, its all about what herbs grow in the eleven lands of Mirkwood." He said and read to the boy, Thain listened, playing with his block set, as the little girls played with their dolls.

"We're ready to feed them and change the bandages, would you like to help?" The healer asked and Bilbo nodded standing and stretching out his arms and legs, before watching as they redressed the injuries. "Good, its not come back yet, call me if it gets worse." Bilbo said. "Its been four hours since the potions right?"

"Yes."

"Wait another four, before giving them each a bottle, I like to keep it simple, a bottle a dose." Bilbo stated. "Otherwise you don't know how much your getting and this doesn't deliut in water, so don't give it to babies or small children, if you have any stock left after Thorin and Dwalin get better."

"Your certain that they will?"

"I am." Bilbo said and the healers nodded. Bilbo helped them feed the soup to the unconcious dwarves, as food was brought to them. "Thank you it looks very good."

"Its spicy though, so be prepared, we also brought some milk along." The dwarf said and Bilbo smiled.

"Thank you." Bilbo said putting the pot and bowls on the stove. "So why aren't there more healers here?"

"We are what is required, we are the best trained and trusted by the crown." They said and Bilbo nodded.

"Good." Bilbo said and served himself some of the soup, cutting it by half with the milk and sitting on his bed. He smiled as his baby's eyes started to droop, as he ate. He noticed that there was enough in the pot for several more bowls. "Mind if I cut the rest with milk?" Neither of the healers minded, so he added both milk and a jug full of water, before helping himself to another bowl. It was very good still and warmed him up as well as ale. "I'll make you some more and leave you with a back stock, where are your herbs." Bilbo asked and they showed him, he pulled them out and made more of the potion. "I'm going to keep my supply, but..." He trailed off as Thorin's eyes popped open and he cursed. "Stay there Fierda, I know you want out now you've awakened."

"Falin, hurts." Fierda said and Bilbo went up to Thorin and patted his hand. "I know beloved, but I'll fix you up good as new, would you like to see our children?" He asked and smiled as Thorin's eyes softened.

"Yes." She said and Bilbo smiled.

"You need to stay in bed, stay still my lovely lassie." Bilbo said and Fierda croaked out a laugh. "I know I'm the one who's prettier this go round." Bilbo joked and Thorin smiled at him.

"You were always beautiful to me."

"As you were and are to me." Bilbo said and she smiled. "This is our first born Thain, which children are you remembering?"

"Tinnamar, Torvin and Tulia." She replied and Bilbo smiled.

"Those were the days, my Kira of the many smiles. Remember when you scolded me for reaching into the cook pot?" Bilbo asked and Thorin laughed.

"Aye I do, will I sleep again when he wakes?"

"Most likely he did not remember living before, before this. I think its a bit of a kindness, as you were a woman most times." Bilbo said and she nodded.

"I waited for you, always for you."

"Ach I know my stubborn girl, sorry I'm such a wanderer." Bilbo said and she coughed. "Could you bring my lass some willowbark?" Bilbo asked and the healers gave him the tea. "Drink it slow and steady, there's my firery one." Bilbo said and Thorin smiled.

"They are beautiful our children, you will be happy together."

"Aye we will, we're both way to stubborn for our own good, but ye know that. If you come back, look for me in the Shire, try to remember that if nothing else."

"I will, beloved." She said and Bilbo set the babies down in the pin.

"Try to sleep and I'll read to you, you always liked the epics." Bilbo said and dug out another book, he'd been rereading the dwarven epic myths, as there was a lot he missed out on. He read to Thorin until his breathing deepened and he fell back into sleep.

"What was that?"

"That was me one, my Fierda." Bilbo said. "Though she's had many names since her first."

"How was this missed?"

"Thorin was born with hair, the mark couldn't be seen, until he was completely shaved." Bilbo stated and the healers stared at him in shock. "That's why we have our marks on the forehead, its easier for us to get by, without people looking for us. Though a few times I was burned as a dwarfling, because people remembered the mark of Vita. Stopped going back as a dwarf for a time, shocked the green stockings off several elves for a time, before coming back as Halia, who was bitter at everyone and everything and bought everything she could get her hands on. It depends on how a child is raised, how they will turn out." Bilbo stated simply and ate some more of the broth, not letting go of Thorin's hand. Another was sent to watch the babies after they woke from their naps and Dis and Fili stopped by.

"How is he?" Dis demanded

"He's feverish, but they will pull through." Bilbo said and smiled at Fili. "Your uncle will be fine." Bilbo promised.

"You know for certain?" Fili asked looking like a lost little dwarfling.

"Aye, I know, the knowledge of lifetimes is at my fingertips, I'll make sure of it lad." Bilbo said and Dis shook her head.

"I'll never get used to that."

"You won't try being me, though most of the time I'm just myself now." Bilbo said and Dis nodded. "Thorin might be a bit unsettled for a few days after he wakes, he's my beloved Fierda and I have not done right by her." Bilbo said sadly. "I spent to long with other partners as I didn't wish to be dwarven again." Bilbo said and Dis looked shocked. "Well being burned as a baby enough times will do that to you, everyone wondered why I started to always howl as an infant at night. You don't burn children with unfavorable marks anymore do you?"

"I can't say all people do, but we'll outlaw the practice in our kingdom." Dis stated and Bilbo nodded, continuing to hold onto Thorin's hand.

"Your his family aren't you?" Thorin's eyes fluttered open and he smiled. "Hello I'm Nortim, its nice to finally meet you Bilbo, the others let me through." He said and smiled. "I never stopped looking for you."

"I think that's why I became a traveler, to find you again." Bilbo replied and the man smiled.

"I wanted this so much in life, kiss me before I go back, just one time." He said and Bilbo nodded, gently touching his lips to Thorin's. Thorin sighed and his eyes closed again.

"What's happening?" Dis demanded.

"Thorin is like me, we've been searching for one another for centuries, we've only found each other five times in the last eight thousand years. I have always looked for him, never knowing what I was seeking, as he has looked for me." Bilbo said and tears fell from his eyes and he dabbed at them with his handkerchief. "We had children, or at least I did and grew old with those we loved, but our hearts never forgot one another." Bilbo said and squeezed Thorin's hand. Thorin sighed and his eyes opened once more.

"You sought me beloved? I thought that you had abandoned me." Thorin said and Bilbo shook his head.

"Never, not in my first life and not in any others. The others had not found their soul stone yet and so they were content to live out their lives admist our people." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin.

"I had children and a family after you left, but knowing that you were out there in the world and you would not come..."

"I could not come, I did not know the way back and you were not exiled as we were. You needed to stay with our child, to raise him to be a strong Dwarrow, what happened to our son?"

"You would be proud of him, he became a great warrior and a smith, though he never left our stronghold. He had three children of his own and I you were a great grandfather ten times over at the time of our passing. Have you ever lasted long without me, for I have not without you." Thorin said and Bilbo squeezed his hand again.

"Never longer than ten years, my heart." Bilbo said. "We're such fools." Bilbo added and Thorin laughed then winced.

"Not fools, though time and distance seperated we always found our way back to one another. You sang so beautiful I recall, sing me a song."

"What song would you have of me?" Bilbo asked and Thorin smiled.

"A song of me, of who I was when all I was, was your wife and all you were, were my husband."

"You do not wish to hear the sad songs I sang, as I was missing you. I will not let those songs trouble your ears, you were and always will be my partner, through this life and all lives to come. I shall sing of that, but that song is not written yet. Tell me of your lives, you stayed among our folk." Bilbo said and Thorin smiled.

"I have not come back as many times as you, I remember but a hundred lifetimes, to your thousand. You are much bolder than I, my husband." She said and smiled sadly. "I never stopped looking for you."

"I know my heart, I felt it and I felt my need to find you as well." Bilbo said and she smiled.

"With you I was happiest, with you I was bold enough to be myself." She said and Bilbo smiled.

"As you should be my heart, so tell me of your lives." Bilbo said and listened as Thorin spoke, it was amazing to hear the stories he had inside of him, Bilbo wrote as Dis and Fili stared at him in shocked astonishment.

"He is surfacing, do you wish to talk more, or should I sleep again."

"Sleep my beloved, rest knowing that I'm here." Bilbo said and stroked Thorin's hand, Thorin sighed and closed his eyes once more.

"What was that?" Fili demanded finally.

"My wife, we were catching up, I should tell her of my lives another day." Bilbo said and smiled. "I wonder how much I would remember of that conversation, it doesn't hurt when it comes in dreams." Bilbo said as Thorin moaned and stirred. "Thorin its alright, I can make you something for the pain." Bilbo said. "For now have some willow bark tea." He said and was passed a cup of it, he pressed it to Thorin's lips watching as he drank. Bilbo then got up and made another potion. "This will fog your mind and keep you from pain." He said. "Do you want it?"

"What did I dream?" Thorin asked and Bilbo smiled.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, you always knew, even when I didn't." Bilbo said and smiled. "You were my first wife Thorin, we've lived ten lifetimes together." Bilbo said and Thorin smiled.

"So not in head?" Thorin asked. "Not gold sick."

"No beloved, you were right, don't doubt yourself, here drink this and rest." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded, drinking the potion Bilbo gave him, his eyes became glassy and unfocused.

"Stay." He said and Bilbo smiled.

"Always." Bilbo said and patted Thorin's hand. Thorin fell asleep then and Bilbo smiled softly.

"What was that?" The healer asked.

"Something that can only be used in very small doses or else it gets addictive, he will be in the fog for the next two days, which should make him pass through the worst of it." Bilbo said and sighed.

"Fog?" The Healer asked.

"I created my own potions, the fog was one, after I tested them on small animals, I would move onto humans and finally myself." Bilbo said and the healer looked shocked. "Vita was actually responsible for many of the remedies you use to this day." Bilbo said and yawned. "She just saved those she thought special for herself. She never bothered to label them however and she was too paranoid to write anything down. At her death most of what she collected was lost, as no one could understand what each vial was, but her." Bilbo shook his head. "She did not find her one, though she had sons and grandsons, she had a bad life and it made her want others to suffer the way she did. However like most there was also good in her." Bilbo smiled softly. "People forgot the good, because of her expariments and her job, but if the world was kinder while she lived, perhaps she might have been different." Bilbo shrugged and smiled. "She is part of me now, her knowledge and her love of power." Bilbo sighed and yawned. "What time is it?

"Eight o'clock." The healer replied and Bilbo nodded.

"Wake me if something happens in the night." He said and closed his eyes a moment. "Wait I need to get Durin, he'll be terrorfied without me." Bilbo said.

"I'll get him Bilbo." Fili said. "And the others, you rest." Bilbo nodded and fell asleep soon afterwards.


End file.
